


A Dangerous Gamble

by Mutha_fkn_Penguins



Series: The Alkwin Chronicles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Could be Dangerous, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Romance, dual personality sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutha_fkn_Penguins/pseuds/Mutha_fkn_Penguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith has taken up a job from Mycroft. The challenge is keeping it all a secret. What will happen once Sherlock finds out? Meanwhile the return of a certain demon and consulting criminal lead them all on a wild chase. Meredith will have to make a gamble to save those she cares about but it could actually mean the end for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduced

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

Another case. It wasn't even a 3 but he was bored and figured some fresh air would do. He grabbed his coat and scarf and walked out the door.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson I do appreciate it." A voice came from the bottom of the stairs. It immediately stopped the Detective in his tracks. _Who could that be?_ Sounded to be a woman of about 28, her voice low but not masculine. It was soft and tender. Perhaps a nurse or caretaker by profession. He continued down the steps only to be stopped in his tracks once again.

Sherlock was never one for superficial beauty. Not that he was now, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate it.

She stood tall, in a military fashion, at about 5' 9.4". Military background. No. She didn't stand as strictly. Long pitch black hair came to her mid back looking very windswept. She was athletic, thin yet muscular, probably played a sport. Basketball. No. Tennis. Her skin was a light olive color. Then she turned to glance at him. His features remained stoic but he was slightly taken aback by the fierceness of her blue eyes, there was a fire in them almost like they glowed.

"Its all right dear. It's the least I could do after helping me all those years ago. I just wish I'd known you were coming I would've gotten the flat worked on. Also my dear you haven't changed a bit! Exactly the same!"

Mystery Woman chuckled. _Nervous. But why? Such a common thing to say in small talk. It means practically nothing._

"It's all well. Don't you fret dear. I'll give it a good fix up if I really have to." The mystery woman turned back to Mrs. Hudson. Strange speech pattern. A mixture between well educated and growing up in the streets. Dropped out of a private school at a young age. Moved to America for a short while. No. Ireland. No. France.

"Oh Sherlock dear. This is Meredith Alkwin. Meredith this is Sherlock." They shook hands quietly. _Fake name. Interesting_. Next he analyzed her face. Primarily her eyes held his interest. They were so vividly blue. They seemed to hold secrets, like she was hiding something, she knew far more than she let on. Along the outer edge of her irises there was a light line of gold. Trick of the light probably. He tried to deduce her. Discover all that he can about her but found that he couldn't. He would come up with a deduction only to doubt himself and come up with something else. Feeling her hand leave his he decided that maybe she didn't play tennis. Her hands weren't calloused, but then the toning on her arms showed that she did a lot of physical exertion with her upper body, and regularly. Her clothes suggested wealth but she carries herself humbly. The only deduction he was absolutely certain of was that she was hiding her true identity. "She's going to be taking the flat beneath yours." Mrs. Hudson chirped.

Meredith decided, since she was going to be living in the same building as this man, a little background check wouldn't hurt. She let her mind wander into his only to find nothing. The doors shut and under lock and key. _That's new._ She noticed Sherlock scowl lightly then went back to a blank face. She then went on taking in his looks. He really was quite handsome. High sharp cheekbones. Curly hair an unruly mess. Knowing eyes and a stoic face that barely showed any emotions. His scent was that of tobacco, books, and resin. Cello. _No, no. Meredith please. It could only be the violin._

_ *chuckle* Talking to yourself now? _

_Oh. You've graced us with your presence._

_ Very funny. _

"With the pipes leaking and the ceiling needing work done? Don't be ridiculous Mrs. Hudson. Give her John's old room." Sherlock gestured to 'Meredith' up towards his flat. There was something different about her, something in her eyes that showed actual intelligence, even wisdom. Sherlock was desperate to find out the answer to the riddle this woman posed. To do that he needed to get her away from Mrs. Hudson. He was sure she was the reason she was lying. Still he couldn't help himself when he offered John's old room. "Come, follow me. I'll show it to you." _This is sudden, but then again I really can't pay the rent on my own._ Sherlock turned and began climbing back up the stairs.

"Weren't you on your way out? I would hate to inconvenience you." She chimed, her voice almost singing the words. _Fake_.

Sherlock huffed at her falsity and grabbed her hand and dragged her up the steps. Taking in the softness of her skin. Office worker? "Nonsense. It's a simple job. Even the biggest idiot could figure it out." They walked into the flat. Realizing that he was still holding it, Sherlock released her hand quickly and stuffed his own in his pockets. "Well?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow. Expecting the typical reaction most women gave to messy bachelor flats.

"I like the skull." She eyed it suspiciously. "It's real isn't it?"

John was still in the room packing up the last of the boxes. He had moved out a month ago but was taking his time to take his belongings out. _An excuse to keep an eye on me._ Sherlock saw right through it.

"Yes. It is. He's a... friend...Your room would be up those steps. Don't mind John he was just taking the last of his things."

John popped his head out of the room at the sound of Sherlock talking to someone besides himself or the skull.

"Oh hello." John walked out into full view large grin on his face. "John. John Watson." He held out his hand, which Meredith happily shook. He was about the same height as herself with ashy blond hair and a genuine smile.

_ Careful, little one. _

Meredith pushed gently to tap into the man's thoughts. ' _She's quite lovely.'_ He found Meredith attractive but mainly for superficial reasons. She moved on. War vet. Doctor. Kind. Forgiving and compassionate. Recently married just discovered he and his wife Mary were to be parents. She retreated. A smile widening on her face. This man had been through many adventures and was just about to embark on his biggest one, fatherhood. She may have accidentally tapped into his excitement and mistook it for her own, before she realized what she said it escaped her lips.

"Congratulations on the baby!" Meredith happily hugged John. He just stared at her. _God. Damn it. Meredith. Why._

_ Its your own fault little one. I warn you every time. _

_I know._ She sighed as she pulled away from the man.

_Just don't tell him the slim probability of it being a boy. I believe he really wants a son_.

"You told her didn't you?" John looked at Sherlock.

Sherlock knit his eyebrows together. "No. I didn't." He wasn't perplexed by the idea of her being able to make deductions, he figured she was intelligent. No. _Why is she faking everything?_

"Ms. Alkwin-"

"Meredith, please."

"Meredith." Sherlock walked closer to her. Mere inches away. "Stop." His low baritone voice caught her off guard.

"St-stop what?" She was slightly taken aback.

_ He's interesting. *chuckle* _

_Stop, you're distracting me._

"Stop all this." Sherlock waved his hand around her person. "I know you're lying about your name. I know you're faking emotions. I know you're on the run from some one or under some kind of protection program, and I know you're a lot smarter than you look which coming from me is an enormous compliment so you're welcome. Now stop. And tell the truth." He was so close to her. He could see the light gold color around the edge of her eyes clearly now. He took a mental picture and catalogued it. Contacts. "Also you're wearing contacts. Why?" Meredith took a few steps back.

John just stared in awe at the scene unfolding between them.

_ He's a smart one. _

_Shove off for a bit, would you?_

_ You can't lie to him you know. _

_Yes but if a civilian finds out what I do, Mycroft will have our head._

_ So then don't tell him the truth. _

_You just -_

_ Don't lie, but don't tell the truth. _

_Oh._

"It seems you have caught me in my lie." She turned to John. "I am happy about you're child. Don't get me wrong." She gave him a quick smile. Turning back to Sherlock. "No Meredith is not my real name. No. I will not tell you it unless you are very very lucky." She smiled as if the prospect was even possible. He was far too intruding. "No I am not on the run, per say. No I will not tell you what I mean and you needn't worry for your safety. They won't find me here. You could say I'm in a protection program though not necessarily for my own safety. I do appreciate the compliment although why coming from you makes it a great deal. I haven't the slightest." She took two quick strides and stood inches away from Sherlock once again. "No. I am not wearing contacts." She smiled. "I take it I shall be staying in 221C instead. Unless the high-functioning sociopath would like to say against it."

"I do. Take John's room."

"Why?" Meredith crossed her arms on her chest and glared at the tall man.

_ Feisty today aren't we? _

_No. I just don't like this man._

_ Don't lie. _

_I'm not._

_*chuckle* Fine. I'll leave you to it._ With that she withdrew to the back of Meredith's mind.

"How did you know I was a high-functioning sociopath?" Sherlock ignored her question.

"Why?"

"How?"

"Why?"

"Ho-"

"Ok enough." John was watching this like a tennis match till he saw neither them was backing down. "Enough you two. Your both pretty."

"He hasn't answered my question." Meredith gritted at John.

"Answer mine first." Sherlock gave a quick grin. John knew that look. He was entertained.

"Sherlock why do you want her to move in?" John sighed. "You've only just met her and weren't able to do that thing you do."

"What does he do?" Meredith turned to John, intrigued.

"He can deduce you're entire life just by looking at you. He's scarily accurate and he has yet to do it to you." John turned to look at Sherlock. He had removed his coat and scarf, rolling the sleeves on his dress shirt up to his elbows.

_Oh this should be fun!_

_I thought you said you were leaving._

_ I will, once I witness this. _

_Andrela, don't._

_ Oh it's all good fun. _

Meredith felt herself get pushed aside as she lost control. She sighed and watched as the TARDIS attached to her, took over.

Sherlock thought he saw Meredith's eyes flash, but sight is such a dull sense, he wouldn't be surprised if it was just reflection from something. He deleted the event and carried on. Meredith pushed past Sherlock and stopped and turned at the door. She leaned on the frame and gave Sherlock a crooked smile, her long black hair framing her face perfectly. Sherlock felt his stomach flip at the sight. _What's wrong with me?_

"I have a proposition for you."

"And what's that?"

"Deduce me. I doubt you'll get anything right though."

_What are you doing?_

_Playing matchmaker._

_Andrela, stop._

_ I'm only joking. Although I do wish to see the Great Sherlock Holmes fail. _

_I guess it would be fun to see him struggle._

_ Care to take over? _

_Sure._

"Is that so?" Sherlock's gaze narrowed at the challenge issued.

"Yup. Tell you what, if you get three things right. I'll move in."

"Only three?" Sherlock scoffed.

"Cocky aren't we? Yes. Three. Anything less and I'll be living down stairs." Meredith crossed her arms.

John sat down in his chair and watched. She was toying with him. John couldn't believe it.

Sherlock looked her up and down finding any little detail that would help him. Fur at the hem of her jeans. Her nails done perfectly without a single chip. Her hair still slightly windswept. No make up. Ears pierced but doesn't wear earrings. Her figure lean yet muscular. She really was stunning, he couldn't stop thinking it. He soaked in as much information as possible. He met her searching eyes with his, the corner of his lips twitched upward in amusement.

John cleared his throat. Apparently Sherlock had been staring for quite sometime.

"You're a dancer by profession. Your physic gives you away, you're lean yet constantly practicing and building muscle. You own two dogs both small and annoying. Both of which you just recently walked regardless of the wind. Your hair gave that away." Meredith began fixing the strays on her head. "You rarely go out socially, only applying make up and jewelry in those instances. You were abandoned by your father at a young age. You never knew your mother. You were a single child. Your speech patterns say you dropped out of a private school after your father left and lived on the streets for a short while, before being picked up by a dance instructor, leading to your profession."

_ Wow _

_I know._

_ Drag it out? _

_Oh yes._

"The great Sherlock Holmes has attempted a deduction on the illusive Meredith Alkwin. I must say your reasoning behind each deduction is marvelous. Truly. Your attention to detail is really quite incredible." Meredith gave Sherlock another lopsided grin.

Sherlock stayed quiet. Annoyed with her sarcastic reaction.

"I remember now! That whole debacle a few years ago. Where you jumped off the roof of Bart's. The media claimed you were a fraud." Meredith grew serious.

Sherlock felt a twinge of worry. His name had been cleared. There was no reason to believe the lies. He still couldn't help but ask. "Do you believe them?" He flinched internally. His worry had shown in his voice.

_ Funny. He doesn't want you to think badly of him. _

_Yes. Curious._

_ *chuckle* _

"Mr. Holmes. I learned _long ago_ to never believe the media." Meredith stared at him with knowing eyes.

Sherlock focused on the strange choice of words she added inflection to. It practically changed the meaning of the sentence. A message hidden in plain sight.

"Yes. Well one can never be to trusting." Sherlock placed his hands behind his back. "Regardless, how did I do?"

For the first time in a very long time John saw doubt cross his friends features. He didn't think he got it right. John looked over expectantly at Meredith.

"Mr. Holmes-"

"Sherlock."

"Very well, Sherlock. Two out of three. I'll be seeing you around!" With that she turned and walked back down the steps towards Mrs. Hudson's flat.


	2. Curious One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders. 
> 
> TARDIS stands for  
> time AND RELAtive dimension in space. 
> 
> (Hint for those wondering where the name came from.)

* * *

Sherlock paced the living room. It had been almost a week since Meredith had made a fool of him. Since then he's done nothing but attempt to decipher the woman. He was... intrigued by her, to say the least. He would hear her leave around 22:00 almost every night and wouldn't hear her return till almost 3:00 sometimes. Her steps always exhausted afterwards. It wasn't to do anything socially, she walked with too much purpose when she left. Sherlock figured he got that part of his deduction correct. He had also discovered she was ambidextrous. He had seen her sign for packages with both hands easily. Antisocial, fake name and ambidextrous. That's all he was certain of. Sherlock sighed, he walked over to the window and picked up his violin and began tuning it. Thinking about everything he had deduced. _Of course she's not a dancer. It's obvious now._

"Still thinking about Meredith?" Sherlock ignored John and continued tuning his instrument. "Is she like Irene?"

"No. She's nothing like The Woman." Sherlock said flatly.

"Oh?"

"Adler was constant. Like every other person they have the same drive for what they want. It took a bit to figure her out but I eventually did." He watched people bustle about on the street below him. They were predictable, and boring. Irene was much like them, she just hid behind a façade shrouded in riddles. Once the curious exterior was broken she was predictable, like everyone else.

"And Meredith isn't constant?"

"No. Every time I see her there's something different." Sherlock furrowed his brow, he placed the violin under his chin and began playing. It was a gentle song, toying with lower subtle notes. One John didn't recognize, but reminded him of something, he just couldn't think what.

John went back to reading his paper. Sherlock was impossible to talk to when he was playing. Just then John heard a knock at the door below, he stood and walked down the stairs. _Client, probably._ He opened the door to 221 to find Anthea texting away. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello. I thought you left." She went back to typing.

"I did. Mary's teaching and I had the day off. Come in." John walked out of the way of the door.

"Thank you." She walked in with out looking up.

"Sherlock is just upstairs."

"Oh I'm not here for Sherlock." She put away her phone and walked to 221C knocking lightly on the door.

John watched Meredith open the door and let Anthea in. Quietly snapping it shut behind her. He stood there for a moment confused, then shrugged and walked up stairs to Sherlock once more.

"What does Mycroft want?" Sherlock asked quickly writing down a few notes. _Oh good, he's composing. He hasn't done that in ages._

"From us, nothing. Anthea was here to see Meredith."

Sherlock froze. "What?"

"Sherlock I'm sure they're just friends." He heard the faint sound of Anthea leaving. "And just popped by to say hi." John didn't want to admit but he was curious too. Sherlock set his things down and hurried downstairs. He turned and faced the door to 221C. He raised his hand to knock but hesitated.

"Sherlock stop standing there and come in already." Meredith's muffled voice came through the door.

Sherlock sighed and walked in, John close at his heels. He took in the flat. It was so vastly different from the mess it was the last time he was there. Walls and ceiling were redone and there was a new counter top recently installed, the fire place was fixed and had a warm flame going. The walls were a solid white save for the far south wall that was a deep blue with gold flecks mixed in the paint.

"Like it?" Meredith joined them from the kitchen. "Did it all myself. Took a bit longer than I expected, but it's much better now."

"Wait you didn't hire anyone?" John gapped at her.

"No. All myself, except the counter top. I did get some help with that. Sit, please." Meredith gestured over to a couple of chairs that looked like they came out of a Victorian novel. "What can I help you boys with?"

"I was just curious about any ties you may have with Mycroft." Sherlock cut straight to the point. He was frustrated with her, she contradicted herself in so many ways. Every time she spoke she sounded gentle, intelligent, wise, and soft mannered. However her actions and the way she carried herself gave the impression of someone who used brute force to get what she wants. A mindless drone following orders, yet with the spark of rebellion in her eyes.

"You've become curious Sherlock, but I'm contractually obligated to say I haven't the slightest idea about what you're talking about." She gave him a lopsided grin.

Sherlock clenched his jaw. _That ridiculous smile. Why does it affect me like that?_ "Why?"

"You know your brother better than I. I shouldn't need to explain it to you." She cocked her head to the side with an amused expression.

"True. He's annoyingly secretive. A pestering side affect of being the British Government." Sherlock leaned forward in the chair and watched Meredith's features change from amused to curious. "You work for him then."

"Is that the only reason you came down?" She raised an eyebrow. Ignoring his statement, neither approving or denying.

"No."

"Then?" She raised her hand and motioned for him to carry on.

Sherlock remained silent. Simply watched her. Looking for any clue in her enigmatic features. She sighed and stood. "Either of you want some tea?" John agreed to some and joined her in the kitchen to help her set up the tray. Sherlock continued eyeing her carefully, every movement she made seemed perfectly calculated, yet fluid. There was a determination in everything she did. _Confident_. He added that to her folder.

John came back holding a tray and leaned towards Sherlock. "It's not polite to stare."

"I'm not staring. I'm observing." Sherlock answered never tearing his eyes away.

"Well try not to observe so obviously, you might make her uncomfortable." John sat down and picked up a cup and shoved it into Sherlock's hand.

"I have reason to believe that very little makes her uncomfortable." Sherlock set the mug back down and steepled his hands beneath his chin and wandered into his mind palace.

John sighed beside him, knowing when to leave well enough alone. He struck up friendly conversation with Meredith. She sat back down and continued chatting whilst completely ignoring Sherlock.

_ He's a curious one. _

_Yes he is. What is he doing?_

_ Thinking. _

_Really? He can't do that in his own flat? We have a file to look over._

_ Oh please. You like him. _

_No. I don't._

_ You know full well you can't lie to me. _

_You know what. Stop. Leave me be for a while._

_ Very well. _

"Well that was Mary. She's done at the school. I best be going." He looked up from his phone and moved to shake Sherlock out of his quiet state but Meredith stopped him.

"It's quite all right John. I don't mind." She stood and walked the army doctor to the door. She gave him a quick hug, after agreeing to visit again he turned and left.

Meredith sat back down in front of Sherlock. She figured he was so deep in thought she might as well look over the file. Mycroft had been giving her easy yet exhausting tasks. Ghosts, wraiths, and a single vampire stupid enough to hunt in London. She opened the file to discover something new. She grinned. A shifter, this'll be fun. She looked over the locations it was spotted. _It's breaking into banks_. She sighed. "It's always about the money."

"Hmm. Annoying isn't it." Sherlock had opened his eyes and was watching her once again. "Nothing ever exciting."

"Hmm." She hummed as she looked over the file. It seemed to be hiding out in a sewer system nearby. This would be interesting. Chasing shifters was always a thrill. They would do so much to loose her but they didn't know what she was. She loved toying with them. She made them pay for the lives they hurt.  
  
Sherlock stood and began to walk behind Meredith, attempting to look at the file in her hand. She snapped it shut before he saw anything. "Sorry Sherlock. You can't." She stood and threw the file into the fire.

Sherlock groaned quietly, and sat back down.

"It's a boring case trust me. Just a simple extraction."

"Kidnapping?"

"You could say that." There it was again. That stupid grin. Sherlock felt himself warm up whenever he saw it. He hated her for it. She was slowly picking at his cold exterior, and he didn't know why.

"Hmm." He went back to thinking, hands beneath his chin once again.

"Are you always this articulate?" Meredith teased and sat across from him.

Sherlock took a mental picture and added it to her folder. She was always dressed about the same way. Hair up in a quick bun, jeans, low heeled boots with little compartments, probably hiding weapons, a tank and a leather jacket that she never seemed to be with out. "Not usually."

"Good to know." She leaned forward. "Tell me Sherlock. How do you go about the day without a case? You don't seem to be one that does well when bored."

"Usually not, but recently I've encountered an interesting puzzle that I can not seem to solve." He stood up and wandered over to her book case. It was filled to the brim with different types of mythology. Ranging from gods to Mythical creature to several versions of the bible. _Interesting. She doesn't seem the religious type._

"Tell me what it is, I could help."

"It's you." He stated simply, still staring at the books.

Meredith stayed quiet. The last time someone said something similar, things didn't end well. Sam had decided to push her away, he had grown to hate her. She didn't want that again. Despite all his bluntness, she had started growing fond of this human. "Yeah well, as intriguing a puzzle I may be. I suggest you not dwell too much. You may find things not to your liking."

"Why is that?" Her speech pattern was so strange. One minute casual and the next almost archaic. He turned to her.

"My history is... a long one. Rather dark and twisted. Nothing I'm really proud of." She turned away. She was sad now. Sherlock resisted the urge to go over to her and comfort her. He wouldn't know what to do. He didn't even know why he felt like he needed to.

"I'm sure it's nothing I haven't seen, I've taken care of the darkest dredges of society." Sherlock gave her a serious look.

"You haven't seen the things I've seen." She whispered, as she looked back at him. There it was, Sherlock finally saw the pain hidden away in her eyes. A gaze similar to one he saw as a young child whenever his grandfather would talk about his past. One that normally comes with age. She had seen terrible things, quite possibly worse than he had. He walked over to her and stopped just inches in front of her. He gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed it.

Meredith looked up at him, and his concerned expression relaxed. She gave him a sad smile, she figured it was difficult for him to show emotions. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder was probably the most physical contact he's had with anyone in ages.

Meanwhile Sherlock was entranced by her eyes, he swore they looked darker. Little flecks of white appeared that weren't there before. Something else to throw in her file. This woman was posing more questions than answers. Sherlock tore away from her face when his phone began to ring. He reached into his pocket pulling it out and put it to his ear.

"What is it Lestrade?... Where? ... I'll see you there." He hung up. He looked around the flat looking for something.

"Yes?" Meredith's voice returning to its teasing nature.

"Where's John?"

"Honestly Sherlock, he left." She sighed picking up the tray of tea things and walking it to the kitchen. "Went to pick up Mary from the school."

"Oh." He stayed silent. Watching her from the living room as she moved about putting things away.

"Are you heading out?" She asked as she walked back in, she pulled the hair tie from her bun letting her black hair fall loosely on her shoulders. Sherlock didn't know what to think, his mind went blank. _She's beautiful._ He shook the thought out of his head. What was wrong with him? He was needed at a crime scene, yet he didn't want to leave.

"Yes." He turned and headed for the door, fighting the part of him that wanted to stay. Then he got an idea. He turned back around and faced her. She gave him a questioning smile.

"Yes?"

"Come with me. I usually have John but he's been busy with Mary." His voice level but he was nervous. _Nervous? Why am I nervous?_ Meredith considered it, she still needed to catch the shifter but she knew it wouldn't come out till after midnight to hit the next bank, and it was only six.

"Alright. Where is this crime scene?"

"Dartford."

"I'll meet you there."

"You're not riding with me?" Sherlock sounded... almost hurt.

"No. I need to do something real quick. Chances are I'll beat you there." She chuckled. A new sound to Sherlock, it made it difficult to breathe. _Maybe going separately is a good idea. I don't know what this woman is doing to me._

"How so, if I'm leaving first? It's not possible. By cab it'll take about 26 minutes."

"Five pounds says I do." She gave him a sly grin and extended her hand.

"It's a bet." He took it, the warmth of her hand made him feel strange, his stomach flipped at the contact. He quickly pulled his hand away and turned. Walking up to his flat to collect his coat and scarf before briskly walking out the door.

_ Admit it. _

_No. I don't want it to turn out like last time._

_ I'm sorry Sam hurt you, but you said so yourself, it's ok to fall. _

_It is if you learn from it. I did. I'm not falling again._

_ Suit yourself, but I know the truth. _

_And what's that?_

_You're afraid._ Andrela left Meredith to her thoughts.

Meredith walked out into the night. She turned to an alley way and removed her jacket, letting her wings fall out. She stretched, being in a busy city it was hard to fly everywhere so she's taken to warping around the city. It was faster but she still missed flying. The gold in her eyes snapped across her irises and she closed her wings around herself, disappearing into the darkness.


	3. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

  
Sherlock exited the cab after paying the fare. He looked up and saw Meredith leaning against a police car with an annoyed expression. She was wearing a flannel under her leather jacket, giving her a tougher look, but her hair was still down keeping her features gentle. Anderson was talking to her and based on his body language he was flirting. Something bubbled inside Sherlock at the sight, he was angrier than usual with the incompetent man. He didn't want Anderson near Meredith.

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" Anderson snaked the words out of his mouth, lust evident in his eyes.

"Nothing concerning you." Sherlock said coldly walking up to the two. Sherlock thought he saw Meredith relax on his arrival. _Definitely not a fan of social interaction._

"I was talking to the beautiful lady here not you." Anderson turned to Meredith again. "Don't mind him, love. He's just a _freak_ with no feelings or cares about other people's conversations."

Meredith's eyes flashed gold for a microsecond. In an instant she reached out and grabbed the back of Anderson's neck and kicked his feet out from beneath him. He landed face first into the concrete below. "What the shit?!" He yelled in pain slowly standing back up, clutching his now bleeding nose. Meredith was leaning against the car again like nothing happened. The outburst had gained the attention of Lestrade and Sally, both started heading over.

"What's going on here? Good god Anderson what happened?!" Lestrade exclaimed seeing the blood spurt out of his nose.

Meredith gave the man in question a glare that would kill if it could.

"Nothing. I uh, I tripped. My own fault." Anderson sheepishly turned away from them and walked over to a paramedic.

Sherlock glanced at Meredith, she was smiling coyly at him. His lips threatened to smile but he held it back. "Shall we." Sherlock lifted the police tape and held it for Meredith to pass him before following suit. He walked up next to her and leaned in.

"Why did you do that?" His voice low and velvety.

"He was rude to you, and judging by your reaction it was something that happens a lot. Also I despise that word." She hissed the last part. She thought back to the night she left the Winchesters. To the many paths the future could've taken, the one that hurt the worst was Sam yelling 'freak' at her with a disgusted look on his face. She hadn't seen nor talked to them since. She missed Dean and Cas, but Sam could stay far away for all she cared.

"I reacted?" Sherlock seemed genuinely confused. He always thought he kept his face straight. Sure it hurt whenever they called him a freak at first, but he didn't much care anymore.

"Yes. Subconsciously, you're left eye twitched." She explained.

She walked into the building to find a particularly gruesome scene, nothing she's never seen before. Sherlock glanced over to see her reaction to the bloodshed, he was happy to see her brain kicking into action. She looked around taking in every detail she could.

There was a ridiculous amount of blood on the walls, like as if there was a struggle but it seemed like nothing was touched, just simply bathed in blood. The body laid in the center of he room. Sherlock approached it careful not to step on any of its innards that were strewn around it. It was a man, about 37, married with two children. His stomach was ripped open spilling his intestines onto his lap. Their placement spiked Meredith's interest.

"Looking for something." She muttered under her breath earning a nod from Sherlock in agreement. She walked over to the desk on the far side of the room. She put on some gloves and picked up the camera opening it up.

"Hmm." She said glancing at the bin beside the desk.

"What is it?" Lestrade walked up to her. "Meredith, what did you find?"

"You know each other?" Sally pointed at them both, eyeing Meredith with suspicion.

"Yes." Lestrade answered but didn't explain. Sherlock added the question on the list of things to ask her later.

Meredith sat the camera back down and walked over to the body. Sherlock stood and observed her. He had figured it out already but wanted to see what she did.

"K." She smiled sweetly at Sherlock. His heart swelled at the sight. He couldn't help it anymore.

"Well?" Lestrade was getting impatient. "I need anything you have Sherlock. Also why did you bring Meredith? Where's John?"

"She can tell you." Sherlock gave Meredith a quick smile, and waited. "And because John's busy."

"You sure Sherlock?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Oh I already figured it out."

"You just want to see if I did." Meredith sighed. A test. How quaint. "Very well. This gentleman is in his mid to late thirties, happily married. Works in a law firm and recently got a promotion. He began working a big case, but didn't realize it would take a dangerous turn. He had hired a private detective to tail the opposition, questionable methods for a man of the law, but he just got a promotion. He wanted to impress. Prove he deserved the title. The private detective, who I'm sure you'll probably find next, was caught without his realizing and led the killer here. Now, the killer confronted your victim, who in turn denied all of it. He took the memory chip from the camera containing the compromising photographs and swallowed it, thinking the killer wouldn't do anything at that point. Your killer obviously doesn't care about getting his hands dirty, he ripped him open and searched his stomach and intestines for the chip, while still alive. The size of the puddle shows the heart was still beating when he was torn open." Sally covered her mouth and step outside for some air, giving Meredith a strange glare. Meredith ignored her and continued. "Not finding it and in fear of being caught he tried to cover up the search in hopes that the police would over look it. He took the cup that's in the trash and poured the collected blood about as a distraction." She looked up at Sherlock her dark blue eyes meeting his ice grey ones. "How'd I do?"

"Perfect." He practically sighed it, which Lestrade noticed, raising an eyebrow. Sherlock cleared his throat and returned to his stoic expression of boredom. "Well there you go Lestrade. Just as she said. Quite simple really, you didn't need me. You'll want to look for the PI. You'll find his address in your victims coat pocket." Sherlock pointed at the coat on the rack near the door. "Also let Molly know to look for a chip when she does the autopsy. The images will reveal your killer. Let's go Meredith." He reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the building. Just as they passed Sargent Donavan at the door Meredith heard her mutter something under her breath. Meredith stopped abruptly, inadvertently yanking Sherlock to a stop as well. She let go of his hand. The next second Sally was pinned to the wall by Meredith. Her left hand had grasped the woman by the collar and lifted her almost a foot in the air.

"Say it again." Meredith's voice was low and sinister. The gold in her eyes threatened to take over the blue, but she controlled herself.

_ Careful little one. Your emotions are getting to you. _

Sally stayed quiet, completely in shock. Lestrade came running out at the sound of a struggle and the subtle look of awe on Sherlock's face.

"Oi! Meredith what are you doing?!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Meredith yelled at the officer in her hand.

"I called you two freaks!" She answered quickly.

"And do you know what I will do if I ever hear you say it again?" Meredith whispered threateningly, making Sally's blood run cold in fear.

"I can imagine." She gulped.

"Oh It'll be far worse than what your thinking." Meredith released her, letting her drop to the floor. She turned to Lestrade. "Control your people Detective Inspector, or I'll be forced to do something you won't like." With that she turned on her heel and continued passed Sherlock and the rest of the officers who had stopped to watch. "Shouldn't you all be doing something?!" She called out without looking back. Immediately all the officers returned to their work.

Sherlock gave Sally a quick annoyed look then followed Meredith out. He quickly caught up with her, not wanting to leave her side. They headed towards the main road to catch a cab back to Baker St. Meredith remained quiet not looking at Sherlock. She looked like she was having an argument with her self. Her brow would pinch together every now and then in response to a thought.

Sherlock stuck his hand out hailing a cabbie. He opened the door and held it for Meredith. She stood on the sidewalk unresponsive.

"Meredith?" Sherlock spoke softly, snapping her out of her trance.

"Hmm? Oh. No, Sherlock you go home. I have something I need to do. This was interesting. I enjoyed it. Perhaps I'll join you again." Without another word Meredith turned and continued walking down the street, leaving a confused Sherlock standing awkwardly by the cab. He sighed and got in.

"Women, huh? They're all the same." The cabbies rough voice came through as Sherlock got in.

"She's nothing like the rest." Sherlock replied quietly. He had so many questions for her and every time he tried to ask one she posed another one, making the list longer and longer.

"Uh oh. I know that look."

"What?" Sherlock was annoyed. The last cabbie to talk to him this much, he tried to make him commit suicide.

"The look. You're slowly fallin mate." He chuckled and stayed silent the rest of the drive.

Sherlock took in the cabbie's cryptic words. Once at Baker St, he paid his fare and entered his flat. He wasn't sleeping tonight. He picked up his violin and continued composing. In deep thought he wasted the night away. Wondering what was happening to him. Why he felt the way he did. He began slowly coming to a conclusion, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. He hardly heard John come up the steps and greet him the next morning.

He had finished composing the song and was just tweaking out the last bits when he heard John say his name.

"Sherlock!"

"What?" He broke away from his thoughts.

"Bloody hell, Sherlock did you get any sleep?" John took in his friends appearance. His eyes were bloodshot and dry from not blinking enough and there were deep bags beneath them.

"No. I needed to think." Sherlock set his instrument down and sat down in his chair. Hands under his chin again.

"Well Lestrade stopped by and said they found the PI in about the same situation as the lawyer." John sat in the chair opposite. "Did you go on a case last night? Is that what you're thinking about?" John proceeded to pick up the newspaper and leaf through it.

"Yes we did. And No. Another day off from the surgery John?"

"Yes. They're a bit over staffed with all the interns there. Things will go back to normal once they leave in a week... Wait 'we'?"

Sherlock sat in silence, loosing himself in his mind palace once again. John sighed and continued reading.

_________________________________

"Hey. Hey d-do you have any salt?" Meredith's voice broke the silence.

"BLOODY HELL MEREDITH ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" John stood immediately and raced over to Meredith. At the thought of her being injured, Sherlock snapped back to reality. Having been lost in thought for the past three hours, and looked over at Meredith. His eyes grew wide with worry, and he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Damn Mycroft and his missions._ Meredith stood at the doorway to their flat drenched in partly dried blood and panting loudly. She had a cut on her arm and what looked like a bruise forming on her cheek. The sight made him jump up and grab her shoulders shaking them gently.

"Who did this to you?!" Sherlock's voice, so laced with anger it sent shivers down Meredith's spine.

"What?"

"Meredith you're covered in blood!!!" John started fussing over her looking for the wound it came from. Meredith looked down her clothing completely drenched.

_Damn those shape shifters. Always so ridiculously messy._

_ I told you to change. _

_Yeah but you never said why._ She sighed.

_ I didn't think I had to clarify, but you have been lost in thought for sometime. You're so distracted I took over for a little bit. Bet you don't even remember. _

_I'm sorry._

_ Don't be. Just admit it. _

  
"No."

_ You said that out loud. _

_Damn it._

"Yes you are!"

"I mean it's not mine, I'm fine." She was startled by a sudden touch to her cheek. Sherlock had reached out and gently touched the bruise on her face, worry in his eyes.

"No you're not. Now who did this to you?" Sherlock looked intensely at Meredith's eyes. Trying to find something to give her away. She sighed again. Her breath smelled of peppermint which left a tingling sensation on his hand still caressing her cheek.

"That was an accident. She didn't mean to punch me she confused me with one of the bad guys." She reached up to touch it. It stung a little. That girl had quite the arm. "To be honest I forgot about the blood. Most of its dry now." She looked down to see the mess she was.

"Meredith..." Sherlock warned. "You honestly expect me to believe that you went about the whole morning covered in something or someone else's blood, not realizing."

"That would explain the looks...." Meredith thought out loud.

"Meredith!" Sherlock shook her back to current times.

"Sherlock." She turned to him. He reached out and gently pushed her against the closed door, trapping her between him and it.

"Tell the truth." His voice was hoarse. His bloodshot eyes told her he didn't sleep at all last night.

"I did." She said gently.

"No you didn't."

"I did, I had a long night. I'm long over due for a shower and rest. But first I need the salt!" She angrily met the detectives eyes mere inches away from hers. John content knowing she was fine went to the kitchen and retrieved a container of salt.

"Why?" Sherlock stared.

"I'm going to be using _alllll_ of that. I'll buy you more tomorrow. As Sherlock said, I'm in no state to go to the shops." She snatched it from John's hand.

"Why?!" He was upset now. "Please tell me." His voice went soft. Meredith was surprised by his genuine worry. "It's driving me insane not knowing where you're going, or whether or not you'll be safe. You run off in the middle of the night and I don't know what your doing but it's obviously dangerous! Then when you do come back it's late, you're covered in blood and tired! Is it Mycroft? Are these the missions he's giving you? I'll make them stop if you need me too!"

"You're starting to piece it together Sherlock, but I'm contractually obligated to say I haven't the slightest idea what it is you're talking about." Sherlock recited the last bit along with her, under his breath. He had a feeling he was going to be hearing that a lot more. She smiled that crooked smile that did strange things to his stomach. He let her go. Annoyed she wouldn't say anything, but getting angry would only make her angry. She proved last night that an angry Meredith meant a terrifying Meredith.

John had sat on the arm of his chair watching the scene before him. He was still worried about the dangers his new friend was getting into but also amused by Sherlock's actions. In the short time they've known her, Sherlock had already grown attached to her.

"Alright."

Meredith turned opened the door and walked down to her flat. She needed to burn her clothes, damn she really liked this jacket.

Sherlock stood at the doorway contemplating going down and making sure she was ok.

John stood and closed the door snapping Sherlock back to reality. "So?"

"What?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That. What just happened. Trapping her and all that."

"Nothing. I was just... Concerned. Think nothing of it." Sherlock walked over to his chair and sat down. He went back to his mind palace. Slowly piecing things together. Nothing made sense yet but the picture was getting a little clearer. Emotions from the last conversation were being labeled and placed in little boxes. Meredith now had a room in his mind. Sherlock sighed in frustration, rustling his hair he stood up and went to bed. This woman was going to be the end of him.


	4. Accepting It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders. 
> 
> This chapter is mainly just a bit more into Sherlock and Meredith. I promise there will be action and main plot soon. I just feel it's important to establish their 'relationship' first, so that their actions later on make more sense. 
> 
> Cheers!

"I said no!" Meredith's muffled yell could be heard from down stairs. Sherlock immediately got up and headed to her flat, walking in without knocking.

Lestrade stood in her living room looking incredibly frustrated. He turned surprised to see Sherlock enter the flat. Meredith had disappeared into her room just before he came in.

"Sherlock what are you doing here?" Lestrade asked at the man barging in unannounced.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sherlock's voice was cold. "She had a long night yesterday, why are you pestering her?"

"Since when have you cared?" Lestrade was slightly taken aback by Sherlock's harsh tone.

"It's alright Sherlock. Lestrade was just asking me about another case I'm working, unfortunately there's nothing I can do." She glared the last bit at Lestrade, fixing the flannel she had just put on.

"Meredith we can't just wait around for two more weeks!"

"We can and we will. I'll take care of it before it does anything." Meredith continued glaring at the detective inspector. "Now, enough is enough." She walked to the kitchen and pulled out a beer from the ice box.

Sherlock observed quietly. Taking in all the information he could. He watched Lestrade sit down and sigh in frustration, pushing his fingers gently to his temples. He heard Meredith angrily slam the beer down in the kitchen. "Meredith, are you alright?" He turned to look at her but she was gone. He looked around the kitchen and living room but couldn't find her.

"She's on the roof, Sherlock." Lestrade answered the confused gaze pointed in his direction.

"How?" He hadn't seen her walk past him.

"Fire escape by her window." Lestrade pointed to Meredith's room, before standing up and leaving the flat without another word.

Sherlock walked over to her room and gently pushed the door open. The bed was perfectly made looking like it hadn't been used in days. The decor was minimal, probably because she barely used the room as it was. It smelled sweet, surgery almost, Sherlock couldn't quite place it. The drapes on her window were pulled wide and the window left open allowing a soft breeze from outside to come through. Sherlock walked over to the window and looked outside. Being the basement flat, the window was rather small and led directly to the ground. Sherlock heaved himself up and out through the window into the night. To his left he saw the ladder to the fire escape had been pulled down. He climbed the rust ridden thing carefully, then up the steps passing the window to his own room. He always knew it was there but never really adventured up to the roof.

Sherlock reached the top and silently pulled himself up. He saw Meredith sitting dangerously close to the edge looking up at the sky. She sat hugging her knees to her chest, she turned her head slightly in his direction as he approached, acknowledging his presence.

"What is it Sherlock?" She asked quietly.

"You're upset about something."

"Obviously."

"But it's not about what Lestrade was bothering you about."

Meredith sighed. "No. It's not. I couldn't care less about that. I do things at my own pace regardless of what anyone else thinks." She looked back at the sky longingly. Sherlock saw the bottom of her eyes glisten and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Meredith. What is it?" Sherlock's voice laced with concern.

"You wouldn't really care."

"I'm not a machine although I may act like it. I do care on the rare occasion. True, I don't _normally_ care about people, especially when they cry, but with you I can't help but want to console you. I just don't know what to do, and honestly don't know why I do." Sherlock sat down next to her and looked out to the London skyline.

"It's pathetic really, why I'm upset." A sad chuckle escaped her lips, it hurt Sherlock to hear her like that. He wanted her to be her sarcastic self. Teasing him with puzzles and riddles, he didn't like her like this and he didn't know how to fix it. He hated feeling this helpless. He thought back to what John did with upset clients, how he would act and what he would say, but that was all fake. He didn't want to be false with the woman beside him.

"I highly doubt it." He said and turned to her, watching more tears fall from her eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief he kept, handing it to her. Meredith hesitantly accepted it and wiped her eyes.

"It's my birthday." She smiled at him sadly. "And normally I don't care, I've hand _many_ , but I haven't seen my father in two years. He didn't exactly abandon me like you deduced, but we were reunited recently and he told me he loved me, missed me. I haven't seen him since that day. At first I thought it was just because he was busy, but now I think he just forgot I existed again." She stared at the stars, almost expecting him to fly in and apologize. "Although I don't make it seem so, I hate being tossed aside and forgotten, ignored. It makes me feel this big." She closed her index finger and thumb together. "Which is ridiculous really. You'd think I'd be used to it by now." She sighed and stood up, again dangerously close to the edge. Sherlock's stomach dropped at the sight. The scene before him was so familiar. Reminding him of the time he stood at the edge of Bart's, the sadness and loneliness he felt, it was almost like he really was on the verge of committing suicide.

_ He thinks you're going to jump. I understand you're sad Yvette but you must be aware of what your emotions make you do. Step back from the edge, granted this fall would be a minor drop for you, but most humans don't survive a three story drop unscathed. _

_As always Andrela, you're right._

Meredith gave a sad sigh. She was about to turn away from the edge but it probably seemed as though she was going to jump, because the next second Sherlock grabbed her arm and swung her away from the edge, pulling her close against his chest. Startled by the sudden movement she stood completely still.

"Meredith I want you to listen closely at what I have to say." Sherlock's baritone voice was soft and sincere. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling the warmth she gave off against his chest. He didn't know why but this felt right. It felt safe. He finally placed the sweet scent of her bedroom, it was hers. "You're not ignored or forgotten. What ever excuse your father has is exactly that. An excuse. You shouldn't shed tears for someone who doesn't put effort into being beside you." Sherlock rested his chin on the top of her head, again feeling like it was the right thing to do. He doesn't know how to explain the warm feeling she gave him. Nor did he really want to dwell on it at the moment. He just stood there holding her, in silence. For once not thinking about anything. "Happy Birthday, Meredith." He said quietly.

"Thank you." Meredith's whisper caused a shiver to run down Sherlock's spine. He pulled away from her quickly, as the new sensation caused Sherlock to panic slightly. Sherlock didn't know what else to say. He sat back down and pulled Meredith down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched the people below bustle about. It was a peaceful night, no case to work today, but she was itching for something to do.

_ Why won't you admit it? _

_Because you're right._ Meredith lifted her head off of Sherlock, realizing what she was doing. She cleared her throat and took out her phone. Asking Mycroft if he had anything for her. Sherlock's eyebrow twitched at the cold hitting the spot her head had been.

_ And of what is it this time? _

_I'm afraid to get hurt again._

_ Isn't it worth a try? You might not. _

_But I will._

_ How do you know? _

_I don't die._

 

**Spirit tormenting family. Coordinates will be sent to your GPS.**

**MH**

 

Meredith stood, putting her phone back in her pocket. "Well Sherlock, I appreciate the company. Thank you for listening to my petty problems, but duty calls." She reached out a hand to help him up but he just simply stared at her. "Yes?" Her typical teasing tone returning to its former glory. She smiled at him dropping her hand to her side.

Sherlock felt warm inside. He had helped her. He was glad to have done it but then again he never did help anyone in that way, so he didn't know why he had. He stared at her eyes, they were different from this morning. They were dark blue with lighter flecks scattered around them. Then he looked behind her and realized they were an exact mirror of the sky above them. He stood carefully, right in front of her still staring at her eyes. He fought the urge to act on what his body was screaming at him to do. He hated feeling this vulnerable, she peeled away his cold exterior and made him feel human. He placed a hand on her cheek and carefully caressed the faded bruise that was still there from the night before, it seemed to be healing extraordinarily fast. "Be careful Meredith. I don't want to see you hurt again." He pulled his hand away and climbed down the fire escape.

Meredith stood there until she sensed him back in his own flat. His heartbeat had been racing the whole time and she swore she saw his pupils dilate.

_God damn it!_

_ It's not a bad thing. You deserve to be loved. _

_It is a bad thing! Because I'm falling too, and I can't seem to stop myself. I'm falling for that arrogant...._ "Gah!"

_ Yvette, why are you so against it? _

_I told you why. I'll have to leave him behind, he'll grow old and wither whilst I stay the same. As always. I'd rather avoid the heart break but the damn things have a mind of their own._

_ Little one, you'll give in soon enough. Fighting it isn't going to do anything but prolong the inevitable, and you know I'm right. _

_Then prolong it I shall._

Meredith growled in frustration. She tore off her flannel and tied it to her waist letting her wings fall out of their little pocket dimension. She bent her knees and jumped high into the air flapping forceful gusts down below her pushing her away from the earth. She flew just high enough that people below would think it was just an exceptionally large owl and just low enough to not be picked up by radars and passing planes. She pulled out her phone and checked the coordinates. It was in the country side. Good some fresh air away from the polluted city was just what she needed to organize her thoughts.

_________________________________________________

Sherlock walked into his empty flat. He listened quietly wanting to hear Meredith's footsteps walk back to the fire escape. He heard her pacing for a few moments then she stopped. There was no movement for over ten minutes. Sherlock grew increasingly worried and climbed out his window back up the fire escape. It had shaken him to see her so close to the edge, looking ready to jump. He never would have thought her suicidal and he still didn't think she was. Looking back at the situation she was turning around when he pulled her away from the ledge. She made him act without thinking. Acting on instinct isn't something he was used too. Everything he did had a purpose and was carefully calculated.

He reached the top again. "Meredith?" He called to her but found the roof empty. He quickly made his way to the edge on the brink of panicking. Hoping he wouldn't see her down below, and he didn't. She was no where in sight. He walked over to where he last heard her pacing. _She can't of just disappeared._ He looked around and saw something shimmer on the floor. He bent down and picked up a large feather, about the length of his forearm. It glistened a soft gold in the pale moonlight, but his eyes couldn't really see in the dark. Accepting that she must have gone down while he was thinking, he made his way back to his flat, tightly holding the feather in his hand.

In the proper lightning he saw the beautiful shine the feather gave off. It was deep blue almost black, it's delicate quill was thin yet extremely sturdy. He walked over to the kitchen and placed it under the microscope analyzing it closely. It wasn't plastic but the make up wasn't exactly organic either. Like half and half.

He took the feather out and cut off a small piece of the quill and put it aside. He walked over to the fireplace and placed the feather next to the skull. He didn't know why but the feather reminded him of Meredith, and he liked having the reminder in plain sight. He went back to the kitchen and began experimenting on the small piece he had. Once again forgoing sleep and wasted the night away in deep thought.

_____________________________________________

**When you are done, come to my flat. I need some assistance.  
-SH**

**_Sherlock. I'm tired, and covered in mud. Can't it wait till morning?  
-MA_ **

**No.  
-SH**

Meredith sighed, fighting back a smile, she put her phone away. She finished pouring the last of her salt supply into the grave she just finished digging, waiting for the spirit to show. A light breeze came out of nowhere blowing her hair out of her face. Standing in front of her was an old man with an angry expression. Meredith snapped her fingers lighting the corpse instantly, the figure in front of her burst into flames at the same time. She gave it a cold glare as it burned with its body. The old man had pushed a little girl down the stairs earlier today, giving her a serious concussion. He disappeared into smoke just as her phone went off again.

**Why are you covered in mud?  
-SH**

**_Can't really explain without giving too much away. On my way back.  
-MA_ **

**You're doing something for Mycroft again. What does he have you do that has to happen in the middle of the night when I need your help?  
-SH**

**_You're piecing things together Sherlock, but I'm contractually obligated to say I haven't the slightest idea about what you're talking about. Also surprisingly my agenda doesn't revolve around you.  
-MA_ **

Meredith smiled at her phone. She stared up into the night. Hand digging the grave wasn't something she usually did, but tonight she needed to think and the mindless monotony of digging was an appealing opportunity to do so. She decided once again that Andrela was right, of course. Her heart swelled at the possibility of the cold and brooding Sherlock Holmes falling for her of all people. She was the one who managed to melt the frozen man. She contemplated flying back but it was almost 5 in the morning. The sun would be coming out soon. She waited 15 more minutes before standing back up. She closed her wings around herself warping to the alley next to 221, she put her flannel back on and walked up to the building, prepared for what ever mess Sherlock may have gotten himself into.


	5. Songbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

Meredith climbed the stairs cautiously. The moment she entered the building she sensed something was wrong. Sherlock was the only one in the building and Mrs. Hudson was gone for the week, but something was off. There had been someone in her flat that wasn't anyone she knew. She needed to go make sure Sherlock was alright first. She stopped at the door and made sure the Devil's trap she painted under Sherlock's welcome mat was still intact. Then she reached up and checked if the wards she had placed on the top of his door frame were still there. Once she was sure everything was in proper order she walked in.

"Meredith! I need your help. I don't know much about animals but you seem to have basic understanding of different species of creatures." Sherlock turned to the fireplace and picked up a feather. Meredith felt her heart drop at the sight of it.

_What if he finds out about me? Will Mycroft make me wipe his memory? Will I have to move?_

_ Relax before you visibly start panicking. He'll get even more curious. Besides, if he figures it out himself you wouldn't have broken your contract. You didn't say anything. _

_True, but the more he knows the more danger he's in._

_ How so? _

_We never did find Crowley after that night._

"What species of bird is this? At first I thought a rather large Raven. Then I went under the microscope..." He walked into the kitchen where he had been experimenting on her feather.

_No. No. No!_

"... and noticed it was a combination of both organic and inorganic matter. I tested it against a few chemicals to see the reactions and it gave off strange results." He pulled out several vials with small pieces of the quill floating in several gold liquids. "Each of them changed to a gold color, a chemical reaction I've never seen before." Meredith was about to gag. She put her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from loosing composure completely. She didn't mind his experiments on body parts from the morgue. She didn't care about the severed heads in the fridge she knew he kept. However something about him experimenting on a piece of herself brought back memories she didn't wish to think. "Meredith? Are you listening?" He had walked up close behind her, she had turned away to keep him from seeing the tear that was threatening to fall. She hated herself for crying again. She had become so weak and broken.

_When did I become so fragile?_

_ When you decided to listen to your hearts. It's perfectly normal, and in no way a bad thing. You were hurt in many ways and you never allowed yourself to heal. _

_You frustrate me._

_ Why? _

_Because you're always right!_

"Meredith?" He walked around to face her. She turned her head attempting to wipe the tear away before he saw it, but he grabbed her hand before she could. "Why are you crying? I didn't harm the creature if that is what's upsetting you?"

"No it's not that Sherlock." She gave him a sad smile. He was concerned with her feelings, the actions and tone in his voice almost seem unnatural on his typically cold demeanor, yet it felt so good to be cared about. She thought herself selfish for letting all this happen. For letting herself slowly fall for the detective and in turn letting him do the same for her. She could've stopped it all. She could've driven him away, even moved to another flat, but she didn't. She stayed put, and for some reason it felt like home.

Suddenly she sensed movement down below in her flat again. Remembering that some one had been in there, and now realizing that whoever it was hadn't left.

Sherlock watched her expression change from gentle to a sudden anger. He was worried he did something. He didn't want her upset with him. It was the last thing he wanted and was about to respond when she tore her eyes away from him and towards the door. She pulled her hand away from Sherlock and laid down on the ground, ear plastered against the floor.

"What are you-"

She snapped her fingers and placed her index against her lips. Motioning him to be silent. She listened quietly, eyes darting about taking in whatever information she was gathering. Suddenly, she stood and pulled a long delicate dagger from her boot in a swift fluid motion, telling Sherlock that this was something she did regularly. She quickly made her way to the door without a sound, motioning Sherlock to stay put. He almost refused till she pointed at the floor and mouthed 'you squeak. I don't.' She reached into the hall and shut the lights leaving it dark.

Sherlock watched Meredith easily jump and land lightly onto the railing of the stairs and tiptoed down completely avoiding the noisy steps. _Acrobatic_ , was added to her list.

Meredith carefully dropped down from the railing and snuck to the door of 221C. The door was ajar a light was shining from her kitchen. There was a slight movement in the shadows. She snapped her fingers and the light in the kitchen shut off, the movement stopped. It was total darkness around her. She quietly opened the door a bit more and slipped inside. She blinked and adjusted her eyes to the dark instantly, seeing everything again as bright as day light.

_ Behind the counter in the kitchen. Human. Has a gun. Forty three possibilities of him dying, eighty nine of you apprehending him, twenty seven of him shooting, two of those include Sherlock getting hurt. _

Meredith snapped her fingers lightly closing the door to Sherlock's flat and dead bolting it. She heard Sherlock's steps hurry to the door trying to pull it open.

_ Well done. Three possibilities removed. _

_So a simple burglary?_

_ You did leave the window to your room open, but there's something else about him. _

_Still. Let's have some fun._

Meredith gently crawled over to behind the counter where the man was hiding. She reached up and pushed some of the papers on the counter over the edge letting them drop on the man.

He immediately stood and drew his gun pointing it every which way. "Who's there?"

Meredith snapped her fingers turning on the light to her room. The man immediately ran to the room pointing his gun around the corner. Meredith grinned, she snapped again slamming the window shut and locking it. He ran to the window and tried to yank it open. Meredith shut the light off and turned on the kitchen light. He was like an insect, following the light blindly. "Who's there?!"

"Why are you here?" Meredith spoke with both voices, echoing throughout the flat. The mans blood went ice cold at the eerie sound, he walked out to the living room heading for the door.

"I'm not gonna lie..."

"...I'd rather you not, I'd hate to get my flat dirty."

"I was told t'come here by my employer. To 'eave a note, I just couldn't 'elp me self to the silver. Ol' habits dyin' hard and all that."

Meredith shut the kitchen light off and crawled quietly behind the man, gold in her eyes snapped across her irises, removing her flannel and dropping out her wings. She stood behind him menacingly, slowly opening her wings in a threatening display. The man turned around at the sound of feathers rustling, his eyes grew wide in fear. He pointed the gun at her and shot, unloading the pistol in her direction.

____________________________________________

"MEREDITH!!!" Sherlock slammed his shoulder into the door finally breaking it open off its hinges. He heard the sound of six consecutive gunshots and his blood ran cold. He couldn't feel anything but fear and panic. He slammed his shoulder against her door downstairs to find it not budging either. He could hear struggling from inside. He pulled his phone out and immediately dialed Lestrade.

"Sherlock what is it?"

"There's someone in Meredith's flat! I heard gunshots! Get here quickly!" He hung up and continued attempting to break down the door. The struggle inside continued and he could hear Meredith's voice muffled through the door.

"Who sent you?!" Her voice sounded strange, almost echoing.

"I tol' you I don't know nuthin'! He never says hi'name. I just do what he says and the money shows up the nex' day! No plea-"

**SLAM**

Something hit the other side of the door hard knocking Sherlock back. "Meredith!" He continued slamming his shoulder into the door, it was getting sore but he didn't care. He needed to get to her. The room on the other side fell silent.

Lestrade came through the front door followed by several officers. He had Sherlock stand back and shot the lock on the door slamming it open.

Sherlock burst through first running right towards Meredith. "Are you alright?! What happened?! You shouldn't have gone on your o-" he was cut off by the scene next to the door. Meredith had been staring at it this whole time unresponsive to Sherlock's fussing.

On the white wall the message in red contrasted brightly in the light.

**_ DID YOU MISS ME? _ **

"Sherlock? I need to go to Mycroft's." Meredith's voice was gentle and softer than he had ever heard it be. She fidgeted with her flannel, beside him. Sherlock tore his eyes away from the threatening message on the wall and looked closely at the woman beside him. She seemed pale and was swaying slightly from side to side. He looked down and saw blood on her left side, just above the hip. Sherlock kicked into action, swooping down and lifting her off her feet bridal style walking towards the door. He passed the unconscious man that was pinned to the wall with several silver daggers. "Make sure she gets those back Lestrade." He pointed at the knives and walked through the threshold of the flat.

Just as he walked out the front door a large black limo pulled up, Anthea came around and quickly opened the door for Sherlock.

"She can't go to a hospital. Mycroft has a team ready for her at a different location. Get in." Sherlock followed instructions, Anthea shut the door behind him and entered the other side of the limo. She tapped the privacy window and the car took off at a surprising speed. Sherlock remained quiet and serious. Meredith laid in his arms silent with her eyes closed, trying to control her heart rate so as to not bleed out. Sherlock didn't show it but he was terrified. Meredith was gravely injured, at a glance it looked like three of the six shots hit her side. He didn't know what else to do. He ran his hand through her thick black hair attempting to comfort her. He reached over and grabbed one of the blankets the limo had to offer and bunched it up. "This might hurt Meredith." He said to her quietly. He reached between them and pressed the blanket hard into her side, trying to slow the blood loss. She let out a soft whimper at the pain but stayed still other wise. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair. "I should've gone with you."

"No Sherlock, I just should've been more careful. I knew he had a gun." She looked up at him, her eyes were a lighter blue now, matching the morning sky outside. "I think myself invincible sometimes, and I'm not. At least not completely." Her eyelids were beginning to feel heavy but she tried her hardest to fight the urge to sleep.

"Meredith, you have to stay awake!" Sherlock shook her gently. Panic bubbling in his stomach.

"I know." She cleared her throat and began to hum a gentle tune. Sherlock recognized it immediately, it was the song he had composed the other night.

"What are you doing?" His tone curious, the feeling of her voice against his chest did strange things to him. His mind went blank and silent yet not in any way boring. He was calm, no longer panicking.

"Calming you down." She said quietly. "Your heart rate is ridiculous, I'll be fine." She continued humming. "Also because I guess it keeps me awake." Sherlock couldn't believe it, _she_ was comforting _him_. This strange creature in his arms had finally finished breaking the cold ice surrounding his heart with her selflessness. Here she was bleeding in his arms and yet she was more preoccupied about him. He fully embraced the warm feeling, no longer wanting to fight it. He smiled. He bent his head down and kissed the top of her head. He began humming along.

Anthea watched in amazement from her seat. The usually iron façade was broken, the stoic man she had known for many years, genuinely smiled for the first time in front of her. Not just his usual quick fake grin he gave. It was real, and honest. She pulled out her phone.

**Meredith has an interesting effect on your brother.  
-A**

**_I figured she would. Those two are far too alike in someways and complete opposite in others. How long until you arrive?  
-MH_ **

**Pulling up now.  
-A**

_________________________________________________

_ Little one. You must wake now. _

_I can't._

_ Yes you can, and you must. Sherlock wasn't allowed in and has been exceptionally harsh to several nurses. _

_I'm trying. I can't. What did they do to me?_

_ Well to operate on you they had to give you enough anesthesia to put out a blue whale. You burn it off too quickly. _

_Then perhaps I need to wait a bit more._

_ Oh. He just made that one cry. _

_Did you hear me?_

_ Yes, and you've already burned it off, you're body is just lethargic. _

_Can't you help me?_

_No. You need to be able to do it by yourself._ Andrela seemed sad, it concerned Meredith but she set the thought aside for now. She was slowly regaining consciousness and could hear Sherlock in the other room demanding to be let in.

Meredith woke, gently blinking and adjusting her vision. She lay in a hospital bed attached to several monitors. Two separate screens showed both her heartbeats, she was hooked to an IV and a few other machines that she didn't know what they did. She sat up carefully and removed the stickers keeping track of her right heart. She reached over and shut off the machine, silencing the loud beep that seemed to agitate Sherlock further. His voice came through the other side of the door, a muffled threat of breaking down the door floated through. Meredith couldn't hold back her smile. She reached over and wrapped a blanket over her shoulders hiding away her wings.

_ Just in time. _

Just then Sherlock burst through the doors yelling obscenities at the doctor attempting to stop him.

"It's alright doctor. I'm well enough now." Meredith gave the gentleman a knowing look. He nodded and walked up to her side checking her vitals. Sherlock took the seat at her side and watched the doctor with a scrutinizing glare.

"Miss Alkwin, how long ago did you fully wake up?"

"Four minutes ago." Sherlock answered for her. "If you had been paying attention like I told you, you would've known." His voice was venomous, but the doctor seemed unfazed.

"Very well, Miss Alkwin, you should be able to leave here within the end of the day. Be aware that Mr. Holmes, not you, would like to have a word with you before the day is out." He scribbled a few notes on her board and walked out.

"Sherlock you should control yourself." She looked at him in annoyance.

"He doesn't know what he's doing... I don't really think he's a doctor, all of my deductions pointed to scientist." Sherlock scowled at the door the 'doctor' had walked out of. Meredith couldn't help but giggle, another new sound to Sherlock and it sounded like music to his ears. It reminded him of birds chirping. He looked at her, expression softening.

"You sound like a songbird." He stated simply.

"What?"

"Your humming and singing. Everything you say. You remind me of birds." He stood and walked to the window. When they arrived Meredith had kept humming quietly as he put her on a stretcher, and while walking along beside her. He had remained at ease until they carted her passed the doors he wasn't allowed into. He couldn't hear her anymore and the panic began to fester him again. He lashed out at anyone and everyone he could.

"I-I... Well... No. Don't change the subject Sherlock. The man is just doing his job." She tried to remain stern but couldn't.

"Very well, Bird."

"Oh no you don't. No nicknames. I'll have none of that." Her naturally sarcastic tone had returned, telling Sherlock she was back to normal.

"Why? Meredith isn't your real name, and it's honestly quite the mouthful." He turned back to look at her. He was relived she was feeling like herself again.

"Gee, thanks Sherlock." She chided in response.

Sherlock approached her bed, a sly grin spreading across his features. "Does it bother you?" He leaned in close and practically whispered it into her ear.

"A bit." His low voice making her melt and shiver in response.

"Too bad." He pulled back away content with the reaction he had received. "That's what I'm calling you."

Meredith sighed. "There's no winning with you is there?" She looked around and found her phone on the table next to her.

"Not usually."

She reached and grabbed her phone about to send a text to Mycroft when she saw she had a few missed calls and a voicemail. She opened it and listened. She froze at the sound of the voice on the other end.

"Dear, what is it?" Sherlock walked up and could hear a faint American accent coming from the other end. "Who is it?"

"Dean, and he's in trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think so far! I'd love to hear anything you have to say!


	6. Giving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

_"Hey Wings! It was a bitch to get your number, why the hell you workin for the man? Listen I hate to call and ask for things after two years of radio silence, but somethings happened. I've been trying to reach the Doc but he's not answering. Crowley's back, you need to be careful. We never told you why Sam pushed you away, and I'm sure you don't want to hear it but there's some stuff you don't know. Listen call me back as soon as you can I gotta lot to SHIT! SAMMY POP THE TRUN-"_

Meredith took the phone off speaker and put it back in her pocket. She stood in front of Mycroft's desk quietly waiting to hear his reaction.

"Do you trust him? I know you all had a... falling out."

"Dean I trust with my life, and if he says Crowley's back, then he's back. Castiel only destroyed his vessel according to what I heard. He wasn't strong enough to get rid of him. Not many are, he is the King of Hell after all."

"But you can?"

Meredith shrugged. She could sense Sherlock pacing in the next room.

_ Ever the impatient one. _

_He's just worried about me. I didn't explain anything, just left._

"I don't know." Meredith looked down at her feet unsure.

"May I speak to Andrela." Mycroft stood and made his way to her.

Meredith nodded and let herself go. She felt Andrela take full control, it was still a strange sensation to her as it hadn't ever happened again since that night. She was so used to them working together, the sensation of being moved aside was a little frightening still, but Meredith trusted Andrela whole heartedly.

Mycroft watched as the gold snapped across Meredith's eyes then faded slowly to an icy silver. Meredith's demeanor changed as well. She went from standing at attention like a soldier to that of almost a regal fashion, delicate and graceful. Mycroft's eyes grew wide as her clothing changed right before him. A long blue gown materialized on her body perfectly framing her figure, the sleeves were longer than her arms were and the dress collected at the hem, too long for her height. Her wings reappeared at her back dragging on the floor, the subtle gold in them glowing, lighting the dark room ever so slightly.

"The last time I took complete control I almost killed everyone she cared about." Meredith's voice was a quieter echo than she usually had, one voice speaking clearer than the other. "What did you want to speak to me about Mr. Holmes?" The echo faded and Andrela's voice rang in his ears, it was different from Meredith's, there was a harshness to it, like speaking wasn't something she liked doing.

"Can you destroy, this Crowley? Meredith seems to doubt herself and I need to know how capable you two really are."

"Those are cold words Mr. Holmes. Yes we are capable but not without consequences, every time we take a life whilst in this form she looses a bit of herself. A part of her dies along with whatever creature we obliterate, she becomes colder and less herself. The stronger the creature the bigger a part gets lost. That is why she doubts."

"Can she hear us?"

"No. I've locked her away, and she is trusting me to make the correct decision Mr. Holmes, I do not intend to break that trust. Be careful of what you will ask of me next. You may not like the response I give." She walked quietly to the window, the light shining through lit her delicate features. Mycroft couldn't help but admire her beauty, his brother had fallen for quite the magnificent creature.

"Very well. Then we must find a way of stopping him without affecting her. We shall leave that option as the last possible resort. I don't want to see what my brother will do if he looses her in anyway."

"These two dance around their feelings for one another, constantly fighting it." Andrela chuckled the sound was almost quiet.

"Sherlock has never felt this way about anyone. Not even for family. Everything he feels is new to him and he'll never admit it but it scares him."

"Meredith was hurt badly the last time she opened her hearts to someone. She shys away in hopes of avoiding it again, but you didn't ask to speak to me because you wanted to play match maker. You already have some plans, tell them to me." She turned to face him, her silver eyes digging into his very soul. "Interesting, but those won't work. He's not a typical demon."

"Boundaries, Ms. Andrela. The mind is a delicate thing."

"I didn't really dig. Barely scratched the surface of your mind. You are a careful man Mr. Holmes. You hold far too many secrets, and I personally do not wish to know them. Besides this was faster than you telling me." Andrela waved away Mycroft's incoming protest. "Keep thinking Mycroft. Until next time." She walked towards the center of the room, clothing going back to how it was before and her eyes changing back to their bright blue.

"You should tell Sherlock about all this. He'll only figure it out soon enough." Her voice echoed before letting Meredith take over again. Mycroft quickly walked to her just in time to catch her before she fell.

Meredith regained consciousness in Mycroft's arms seconds after. "Sorry, it drains me when she does that. What did you want anyway, she wouldn't let me see." Meredith stood properly again. She desperately needed a change of clothes as she was still covered in graveyard dirt and blood.

"I simply needed to ask her a few questions. I'm sure she will explain it to you soon enough." He walked back to his desk and sat down. "In the meantime we must think of what this Crowley may be planning. I'll be sending men over to America to collect this Dean Winchester, we need to know everything he knows. You may go. I won't be sending any cases your way for the next few days as you need rest and time to recover."

"But I'm already healed." Meredith lifted her shirt to show the perfect skin that had been torn apart hours earlier.

"Yes but my brother doesn't know that." Mycroft looked up at her with a bittersweet expression. "And he can't know. I have a promise to keep, and you a contract to abide to."

"What if he figures it out himself? Wouldn't him knowing about all this help him protect himself better?"

"I agree, but as I said I promised I wouldn't say anything to him." Mycroft gave her a quick smile and went back to his paperwork. "At least now I know who breached our security and what they were after. You're friend Sam is quite a computer specialist."

"He is, and he's no friend of mine." She grew serious and cold. "Good day Mycroft. Let me know if anything happens." Meredith left the room.

Mycroft sat back and sighed. "Oh brother dear, what am I to do with you?"

_____________________________________

Meredith laid on the couch in Sherlock's flat. It had been two days since they left Mycroft's and she was bored. She needed something to do. Anything. Sherlock had grown quiet, not saying much to her but not ignoring her either. He was upset at the secrets being kept from him, but he knew better than to pry. His emotions in the meantime were brimming at the edge, threatening to spill. He didn't know what to do or say, she was around him all the time now. He liked it but didn't know why he did, and _that_ he didn't like. She had been staying at his flat the past two nights, occupying John's old room. Her flat was still in a sense a crime scene. They discovered that the red on the wall was in fact blood, causing the police to tape it off until the case either went cold or was solved.

John still came over now and then making sure they were both eating and sleeping. He was ready to loose his mind when he found out neither of them had eaten in two days. Meredith still refused to. She didn't _need_ to eat, she just chose to when she wanted to. Sleep was also out of the question, the only time her eyes closed was whenever she fell unconscious. She hadn't actually laid down to sleep voluntarily in almost 40 years, and she didn't need to.

She sat up quickly as she sensed a car pull up to the door.

_Mycroft?_

_ Yes, little one. _

"What is it Bird?" Sherlock's low voice came from behind, causing her to jump. She was so focused on Mycroft coming up the steps she didn't see Sherlock coming up to her. Sherlock chuckled at her reaction and walked back to the kitchen, continuing his experiments on the blood sample from downstairs.

"I told you not to call me that." She rolled her eyes at the man.

"Whatever you say, Bird." He muttered quietly. "Mycroft please leave."

Mycroft came through the door. "Always a pleasure to see you too brother. Ms. Alkwin." He nodded at each of them. He walked over and sat in Sherlock's chair placing a file on the table for Meredith. "I have something for you, Ms. Alkwin."

"No. She still needs rest." Sherlock looked up from his experiment and glared at Mycroft. He walked over and stood behind Meredith. "She was shot three times. Two days is not enough recuperation, no matter how inexplicably fast she seems to heal."

"That is why I just need her knowledge. I need only to know what did this, I have people to attempt to take her place while she rests."

"No. They'll get hurt. I'll do it."

"Meredith." Sherlock's stern voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Sherlock." She turned up to glare at him. "I'm perfectly able to return to the field if I so choose to. I have been bored with nothing to do. Surely you of all people understand." She bent down and picked up the file. She opened it wide, to where Sherlock could see the gruesome pictures depicting a particularly bloody scene. He walked up behind her quietly hoping she wouldn't notice and throw away the file again. She didn't, at least he thought. He stared at the images in fascination.

"What exactly is it the you do?" His voice low and in her ear. She kept herself from melting next to him. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep her composure and ignored his question. She closed the file and disappointedly slapped it back on the coffee table.

"Unfortunately there's nothing I can do." She turned and walked to the window. Mycroft watched her with a confused expression, which amused Sherlock.

"What do you mean, nothing you can do?" Mycroft's eyes narrowed at the woman. "Surely there is some way to catch the culprit. Whatever it may be."

 _Whatever it may be?_ Sherlock remained quiet, if he spoke up they would stop talking. He had a suspicion that Meredith wanted him to figure it out.

"Mycroft." She sighed. She was annoyed, there was something Mycroft wasn't understanding. Sherlock looked over at his brother. He had stood up by now and placed his hands in his front pockets. "That man, or what's left of him," she pointed at the file on the coffee table, "signed his name on the proverbial bullet ten years ago. What you see in those photos is the result of the collector coming to take what is his." She turned around to face the two men. Her expression had grown cold with disgust. "I hate _deals_." She emphasized the last word hard, cluing Sherlock to pay close attention.

"It was a deal gone wrong?" Sherlock asked, glancing at the file.

"Not wrong. That is exactly what is meant to happen..." She sighed in response to Mycroft's warning glare. She cleared her throat. "You're slowly figuring it out Sherlock, but I'm contractually obligated to say I have no idea what it is you're talking about." She smiled as Sherlock recited the last part with her. He was tired of hearing that. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall again. Trapping her between him. His eyes staring deep into Meredith's.

"Why? Why can't you say anything? Please, Meredith. Tell me what it is you do." His voice low and velvety, just the way he knew affected her, but he couldn't keep the concern out.

"I-I can't. Sherlock I honestly can't. No matter how much I want you to know. To know everything. I can't. Please. You're smart. You can figure it out, no matter how impossible the answer may seem." She whispered to him quietly so Mycroft wouldn't hear. She repeated her earlier statement louder. "You can figure this out Sherlock, but I'm contractually obligated to say I have no idea what it is you're talking about." She gave Sherlock a sad smile and stared into his grey eyes.

Sherlock looked down at the riddle in front of him. He watched her pupils dilate. _Curious_. He released her at the sound of Mycroft clearing his throat, reminding him that someone else was present at the rather intimate scene. Sherlock turned away and walked to his violin. He picked it up and began absentmindedly picking at the strings.

Meredith released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked over at Mycroft who was watching her carefully. She was scared. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to make herself vulnerable again but she couldn't help it. She couldn't say anything to him. She couldn't explain. Frustrated at the rules she had never had to worry about before she walked over to Sherlock's room. She slammed the window wide open and crawled out onto the fire escape making her way up to the roof. Mycroft turned back to face his brother.

"What is she to you, brother?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because it seems to me she has had quite the effect on you." Mycroft came over to stand next to his brother. He glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Tell me the truth Sherlock."

Sherlock's first instinct was to lie. To push Mycroft out the door, but he refrained. He was so lost in the sea of emotions that he created himself, he didn't know which way to go or what to do. He sat in silence for a moment. Thinking about what to say. Mycroft stood patiently, knowing this was difficult for his brother.

"She is an enigma. She changed me, suddenly I feel worried when she is not around. I am content when she is. She puts my mind at ease, keeps me from going too far into my own thoughts. She anchors me to reality. I hate this. I don't understand why this is happening and I can't help it." Sherlock set his violin down and shook his hair. He stood and paced the living room. He could hear Meredith doing the same on the roof above him. "What is happening to me Mycroft? How do I get rid of this?"

"Nothing is wrong with you if that is what worries you. It's perfectly normal."

"I'm not normal! I'm not like everyone else!" Sherlock was raising his voice slowly.

"No you're not. You had to go and fall in love with the most complicated creature I've ever encountered." Mycroft looked up from his phone. They had found the Winchester's and we're currently on route to London. "I take my leave brother."

Sherlock stood frozen in the living room digesting Mycroft's words. _In love? Sentiment? Impossible._ He thought back to Meredith's cryptic words before. _"You can figure it out, no matter how impossible the answer may seem."_ Perhaps she meant it in more than one way. He walked over and shut the door behind his brother and made his way to his room, climbing out of the fire escape to join Meredith. As he climbed the stairs, each step felt like walking towards something exciting yet dangerous. He felt heavy and found himself having trouble to breathe. He was in love? Is this what is felt like? This suffocating feeling that she could cure him from, simply by being near him?

He climbed the last of the steps and came up to the roof. He stood quietly at the edge watching Meredith. She stood on the other side of the roof, staring at the darkening sky above them. Her coat bunched up tighter to her keeping out the cold breeze. She turned to face him, her crooked little grin appeared on her face when she saw him. He couldn't stop his heart from swelling at the sight of her. He couldn't control the odd sensation growing in his stomach. He gave in. He stopped fighting the urge that his body had been screaming at him to do since the last night they were on the roof.

He walked to her briskly. He reached her and grabbed her waist with one hand and placed his other on the back of her head and closed the last of the distance between them. She froze, surprised at the kiss before she gave in as well. She kissed him back tenderly, trying to tell him all that she felt in this single kiss. He pulled her in closer, dropping his other hand to her waist and picked her up a few inches off the ground, not breaking the kiss, but adding more urgency to it instead.

Meredith pulled away out of breath and rested her forehead against his chest, both hands on his shoulders. He placed his chin on top of her head and held her close. It all felt right, she felt safe and far away from all the dangers of the world. She felt like she could take on the universe and win.

Sherlock loosened his hold and looked down at her. "You. Meredith Alkwin. Are the very answer to every question you've ever posed. You are the riddle I will never solve and for once I don't really want to." He leaned in and closed the distance between them again.


	7. Something's Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a not for profit work and all characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

**24 hours later**

"Dean, why did we come?"

"Because we need to help Wings. Plus Cas can always zap us back to the bunker if things get too weird." Dean sighed in relief as the plane landed. He had drunk himself into a stupor to attempt to survive the red eye flight they took to London, but the alcohol had worn off about an hour ago.

"I don't think she wants my help." Sam sighed. He had regretted his decision of pushing her away since that night. He never said anything but in her all knowing state she could see everything he had remotely thought about doing in an attempt to drive her off. Instead of just doing one thing she had seen everything all at once. Sam knew she didn't want to see him.

"Doesn't matter. We gotta try." He stood up immediately and began grabbing his things. He wanted to get the hell off the plane. Cas had said he would meet them there as there was no reason he needed to fly on the plane. Where as Sam and Dean had promised the British Fed that they would do things like normal humans.

Once out the gate, there was a man in a primed up suit holding a placard with their names on it. Dean walked up to the man adjusting the duffle bag on his shoulder, closely followed by Sam.

"Hey man. I'm Dean this is Sam." He gestured to his brother behind him. The man motioned to take thier bags but Dean stopped him. "Nah, it's alright man. We got this." Dean gave the man a quick smile.

Suit Man turned and walked out, motioning the men behind him to follow.

_________________________________________

Meredith climbed the steps to Sherlock's flat with John close behind. She caved and agreed to go to the grocery with the man after a lot of arguing. They made their way up the steps hands full of bags and pushed open the door to find Sherlock fighting a tall man. Meredith dropped all the purchases and reached to her hip grabbing an invisible gun that began to form in her palm. The soft gold light grew forward creating a delicate silver pistol. She clicked the hammer, barrel pointing it at the man, who turned around at the sound of a gun.

"Who are you?" Her voice a low growl. She heard another click of a gun behind her as John pulled his out as well. The man turned around to face them both hands high in the air. Sherlock took advantage and hit him across the head with a thick book, causing the man to fall unconscious.

"He's the brother of someone I put away. Petty revenge is all." Sherlock straightened out his shirt and looked over at Meredith. "Where did you get that gun? You didn't have it when you left."

Meredith put the gun in her pocket having it dissipate as soon as it's out of sight. "You'll figure this out Sherlock but-"

"Yes yes I know." Sherlock cut her off annoyed again. He lifted his phone to his ear after dialing. "Lestrade I have another intruder... Yes... Give me the details when you get here."

John picked up the grocery again and made his way to the kitchen. Meredith took advantage of his absence and gave Sherlock a worried look. "Are you all right?" She whispered tracing her fingers on a bruise slowly forming on his neck. The touch cause Sherlock's skin to shiver. His gaze softened at her concern.

"Yes, I'll be fine Dear."

"Well that's all the groceries. Now if you two will please promise to eat!" John made his way back into the living room. Meredith was sitting in his old chair, while Sherlock was tying up the knocked out man. He sighed. _When did having an intruder become normal?_ "Sherlock come here let me check your injuries." John took out the pocket med kit he kept on him.

Shortly after he cleaned up the cut and made sure there was nothing too seriously wrong with the man, Lestrade arrived outside their flat. He came up the steps with two other officers in tow.

"Get him out of here. I need to talk to them." He motioned at the two officers. Once they were alone Lestrade walked over to the couch and sat down. He let out a frustrated sigh. "There's been a murder. I need your help. I honestly don't know what to think of it. I actually need you to come too Meredith. Just in case this ends up being in your field."

"What's so different about this one?" John stood next to Meredith. Curious about what exactly her _field_ was.

"You'll see when you get there." Lestrade stood. "It's over in South Harrow. I'll text you the address."

"Wait South Harrow?" Meredith stood quickly.

"Yes. A house on Rayners Lane. You are coming right?" Lestrade gave her a pointed look. Sherlock had already thrown on his coat and John had been ready to go this whole time.

"Yes. Of course. I'll meet you all there. I have to go to my flat for a moment."

"Meredith we can just wait for you." Sherlock walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders lightly, earning a confused look from the other two men. "What is it?" He whispered.

"Nothing I just need to check something. Greg, text me the address too please." With that she patted Sherlock's arm and walked out the door.

Sherlock watched her go down the steps and turn to her flat. He sighed. There was no winning with this woman. The sooner he figured out what she did the better. He popped up his collar and walked passed the two men ignoring the confused look that demanded answers about what just happened between them.

______________________________________

Meredith walked into her room and pulled a chest out from her closet. She opened it quickly and looked amongst all the papers haphazardly stuffed into it.

_I honestly need to organize this._

_ Hmm yes you do. Why are you checking? You already know the answer. _

_Because a part of me is hoping I'm wrong._

Meredith found the piece of paper she was looking for. A deed to a house. She compared the address on the deed to the address Lestrade had sent her.

_Damn it!_

_ Go. We need to see if it was done there on purpose. _

Meredith stood shutting the chest and sticking the deed in her pocket. She pushed it back into her closet and locked it. She made her way outside into the alley way, she removed her brown jacket and closed her wings around herself, disappearing into nothingness.

__________________________________

Sherlock stepped out of the cab to a familiar scene. Meredith was leaning against a police car with an irritated expression while Anderson tried his luck with her once more. This time Sherlock knew what this feeling was bubbling inside him. He walked up to her leaving John to pay the fare. As he got closer he heard her turn to Anderson.

"Anderson, did you learn nothing from your last attempt." Her tone was dark and honestly quite terrifying.

"I- uh- I just wanted to ask you out for drinks. No woman has ever stood up to me before. I found it quite attractive." He regained his confidence and smirk towards the end.

"Then let me repeat the lesson." She reached over and grabbed his arm twisting it around and holding it in a pressure lock. She reached with her other hand and pulled on his ring finger. "How would you feel if I just... broke your fingers?" She pulled on his arm causing him to fall to his knees. "Or broke your arm?"

"No. Please don't."

"Then leave me alone. Next time I won't be quite so calm about it." She growled out releasing the man from her grasp. Sherlock and John made it to the two of them at the same time as Sally, who got down and helped Anderson stand back up, giving her a terrified glance.

"Well done love." Sherlock turned to Meredith, he reached an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side. "Hopefully there won't be a next time, will there Anderson?"

"Yes Sherlock. You just saw what she did to me for making an advance, by all means put your hands on her. I want to see what she does to you." He sneered, sarcasm thick in his response.

"Oh do you?" Meredith reached up and grabbed Sherlock by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. It was Sherlock's turn to stand frozen at the suddenness of the action and the urgency of the kiss. It had been almost 24 hours since the rooftop and they both danced around the subject the whole time. Sherlock kissed her back echoing her urgency.

John cleared his throat as a polite sign that it was time to break it off, as it started getting too serious. Meredith pulled away and gave Anderson a glare that would send warriors running. Both Sally and Anderson stood dumbfounded by what had just happened. Sherlock turned and allowed himself to grin happily at them both. He reached over and lifted the police tape for Meredith and John to pass, before following them both in.

"So when did this happen?" John broke the silence walking between the two.

"I'm contractually obligated to say I have no idea what it is you're talking about." They both gave him a sly grin. _They twin spoke. They bloody twin spoke!_ John couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. _These two are ridiculous._  He walked on ahead giving them a bit more privacy. Meredith turned to Sherlock and smiled. He couldn't help but notice she seemed to be hiding something.

"What's in your pocket, Bird?" Sherlock asked her seriously.

"Can't hide anything from you can I?" She smiled. "It's the deed to this house."

"What?"

"I own this house Sherlock. I own several properties in fact, I just can't return to any of them." She pulled out the deed and handed it to Sherlock. Technically she wasn't telling him anything about what she did just a little bit about her past.

"Why?" He analyzed the deed. It was relatively new. Recently updated and mailed again. The renew date was recent, only four years ago, but the original date of the deed was improbable. _1914? Under her name?_ "Was this passed down in your family?"

"No." She stayed quiet as they entered the crime scene. Sherlock folded the deed and put it in his pocket. He knew this was her attempt at a clue to her past, he wasn't going to get anything else out of her tonight. Lestrade was waiting for them in the sitting room, to lead them through the house, as according to him it was quite confusing. It had been built in the early 1900's and abandoned in the mid 1950's. Sherlock chanced a look at Meredith next to him. She was staring straight ahead avoiding his gaze, again a hint to pay attention to Lestrade.

"There's been no one in this house for years. The body was found by some kids that broke in thinking the house was haunted."

Meredith muttered something under her breath that Sherlock hadn't caught, he was walking to far ahead taking in all that Lestrade was saying, but John did. John stopped in his tracks and stared at Meredith. Suddenly all of it making sense to him. _The dirt, the smell of smoke, the late nights, the bloody salt!_ Why didn't he see it sooner! "Meredith?" He whispered her name realization clear on his face.

"The answer to your question John. Is yes. Although I'm not technically allowed to say much else. I always thought you knew more than you let on." She turned to look at him, and flashed a soft smile in his direction before continuing down the hall.

"Does Sherlock know?"

"No. I'm not allowed to say anything to him and neither is Mycroft." She said sadly. It pained her to keep so many secrets from him.

"Your contract?"

"Exactly."

"I'm not under any contract, I could tell him."

"Actually there's a clause in the contract that if anyone figures it out they automatically are under contract. Unfortunately Sherlock has to figure it out himself, but that doesn't mean we can't give him clues." She turned in to the room where the body had been found. It was her room, when she lived here.

_Of course._

_It was only fitting wasn't it?_ Andrela's tone thick with unamused sarcasm. She was agitated about something, but wasn't telling.

Meredith stood in the center of the room taking it all in again. Besides the body the room was in pristine condition. The body lay on the ground in a gruesome display, it was skinned, all the muscle tissue in full view. The heart however was gone. It wasn't ripped out and eaten, so it couldn't have been a werewolf, not to mention the full moon wasn't for another week.

"The heart appears to be burned out. There's charring all around the area." Lestrade looked up at Meredith. "Does this seem to be your area?"

"No it's not what you think it is. The _full moon_ isn't for another week. The skinning is new to be honest."

Sherlock watched her carefully. _What did the full moon have to do with anything?_

"Sherlock do you see anything?" Lestrade sighed and turned to the Consulting Detective.

"No. Other that the man is about 60 years of age and worked as the gardener. The skinning and the murder both occurred in two separate places before relocating the body back here."

"How could you possibly know he was a gardener?" John stared at the man in awe.

"His clothing is folded neatly under his head." Sherlock pointed, Lestrade immediately knelt down and removed the clothing. Sure enough it was a blue jumpsuit with grass stains underneath several blood stains. There was a large hole burned into the chest. A note attached to it had a circular symbol written on it.

Meredith's eyes grew wide at the realization of who the body was and what the note meant. Sherlock saw the recognition in her face and walked over to her standing close in case she couldn't take much more. He was worried, she seemed to be having a mental battle, her expression slowly turning into one of panic.

_Oh Gerald. I'm so sorry this happened to you._

_ Something is blocking me. I can't see back to what happened to him. _

_That's not possible._

_ We need to go! Now! _

_Stop panicking._

_ This has never happened before! Something is interfering with the stream! Someone wanted you to find this! I can't even see the possibilities ten seconds from now! Yvette this isn't safe! We have to leave now! _

_Why?! What aren't you telling me?_

_ I can't protect you if I can't see! I can't help you protect them! _

_What aren't you telling me?!_

_ Yvette I can't see!! _

"What aren't you telling me?!" She shouted it out loud without realizing. Everyone turned to look at her. She stood in the corner trembling in anger. Something was causing Andrela to panic and that made her furious. Sherlock was slightly terrified at her outburst but even more so when she turned to look at him. In her anger the gold line around her eyes snapped across her irises filling them bright enough to challenge the sun. Sherlock took a step back from her in complete shock.

His step away from her broke her heart. She hadn't meant to show him who she really was, she didn't want him afraid of her. _This is what I get for falling again._ Her eyes faded back to blue as she controlled her emotions. Her features softened and turned sad.

Sherlock couldn't bare to see her like that. He realized then that stepping back in shock gave her an impression he didn't want her to take.

"My apologies. I need to go. Obviously you all don't want to be near me." She made to leave attempting to push past Sherlock but he stopped her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No. We're leaving because you are obviously shaken and I don't want you upset. Not because any of us are afraid of you. In case you hadn't noticed dear, we were all terrified of you before this. You're quite the charmer." He chuckled quietly and kissed the top of her head. Meredith breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly the light went out and it was pitch black. Meredith's eyes adjusted immediately just in time to see a black smoke enter the room through the window. Meredith extended her hand, a soft gold mist emitted from her palm and began crackling with electrical energy. She shot at the smoke encasing it in a cage of energy, before making it to Lestrade. She drew her sword from light and sliced through it, bursting into flames.  
____________________________

Sherlock was blind and couldn't see anything other than the flashing of light. He felt Meredith next to him move. He watched in awe as a long delicate blade was drawn from a bright light illuminating her face. Her expression was serious and confidant. Her black hair falling on her face as she turned and sliced the blade upwards through the ball of light floating just shy of Lestrade's face. It burst into flames and Sherlock swore he heard a faint scream come from it. He reached out again and grabbed Meredith turning her away from it as it gave off a small explosion of light.

The lights switched back on blinding all of them from the sudden change.

"We need to go. Now." Meredith moved her self from Sherlock's arms, letting go of the blade in her hand causing it to turn to dust.  She grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the room. John and Lestrade followed closely. "Lestrade do all your people have a sigil?"

"What just happened? Meredith what was that?" Sherlock tried to get her attention but she was on a mission.

"As long as they have their badges yes they do."

"Why did it go to you? Where's yours?" Meredith turned to look at him as he pushed the collar of his shirt down to reveal a tattoo.

"Sherlock kept knicking my badge so I had resort to this."

Sherlock took a mental picture of the symbol. It looked like a pentagram surrounded by flames. "John do you have anything? Or do I have to get you something too?" Meredith turned to the army doctor beside Lestrade.

"No need." John lifted his shirt and revealed an identical tattoo on his side.

"What are those? What is happening?!" Sherlock was getting frustrated. Meredith ignored him and walked out into the night. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. Sherlock listened closely to the conversation that ensued.

"Mycroft. I'm breaking the contract. Sherlock has to know....I don't care about your bloody promise!... One of Crowley's just tried to take Lestrade!.... Yes he has one... So does John.... If it even tried with me it would wipe itself from existence, making me stronger.... Well figure out a way to tell him without breaking contract by the end of the night tonight or I'm doing it, consequences be damned! I'm tired of keeping secrets from the people I care about God damn it!!" With that she hung up. She began pacing frustrated. Andrela was slowly regains her vision but was still worried about what could've messed with the stream keeping her from seeing everything. Looking back she saw what happened to Gerald and a tear escaped her eye. She had known him since he was a child. She had ensured he had made a comfortable living for him and his family. She turned to Sherlock pleading with her eyes to hold back his questions until she could properly answer them. "Sherlock it's killing me not telling you. I don't know what to do."

Sherlock reached over and held her close as she cried her frustration out on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair trying to sooth her. "It'll be alright. I'll figure it out. I think I just need to go to your flat. I might be able to properly piece it all together there."

________________________________

"Well, well, well." A lone man stood on the rooftop across the street watching the scene unfold. "I do say he has found himself quite the catch hasn't he? She's turned him human. I almost don't recognize him."

"Yes. She gotten herself a handsome one." He responded himself but with a different voice.

"Don't go getting any ideas now, Crowley. I still need to crush him to dust." His first voice responded with a sinister tone.

"The same goes for you." The mans eyes turned red. "After all the fun has only just begun." He snapped his fingers and disappeared into the night.


	8. Pieced It Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a not for profit work and all characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

Sam and Dean walked into a large office. It was dark and gloomy. At the very center sat a wooden desk. Cas was already sitting in one of the chairs in front of it, waiting patiently for the other two to arrive. The Big Guy's assistant gestured to them to take their seats.

"Mr. Holmes will be here momentarily." Anthea walked back out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"I'm tellin' ya man. You shoulda tried." Dean had been attempting to set Sam up with Mycroft's assistant the entire drive. Sam just rolled his eyes in response. Dean leaned over and took hold of Cas' hand and squeezed it gently before returning to his seat. Sam smirked. Ever since those two sorted themselves out last year Dean hasn't been happier. Sam only wished he hadn't ruined things with Meredith. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, he was exhausted.

"You shouldn't get too comfortable, you aren't going to be here for long." A man with bird like features walked in from one of the side doors. His tone was nonchalant almost bored. He sat down on the other side of the desk and gave the men in front of him a condescending look, causing Dean's blood to boil. He hated that look.

"Alright man, we're here mainly to help Wings, and stop Crowley. I appreciate the style and all that making us feel like James Bond with the limo and the first class flight. But let's cut to the chase now. Crowley's got a new friend and this sonnavabitch is one twisted demon." Dean leaned forward emphasizing the last sentence.

Mycroft gave a slight smile at the heavy American accent. As brutish as it was sometimes, it was quite entertaining to hear it. He stared down each man deducing their entire lives just from what they had on them. The angel however, remained a mystery, just as he was six years ago. Always has been and always will be. "Afternoon Castiel. Good to see you again." He nodded to the angel.

"Hello Mycroft." Castiel said plainly back. "How is Sherlock?"

"Well. Believe it or not I expect a happy announcement after all this is done." He looked over at Sam and gave him serious look. Sam gulped. Mycroft honestly scared him, and he was worried about meeting Sherlock. Sam had read every blog post written by his companion John Watson. He admired the man's ability to deduce everything from a glance, but the man was known for his harshness and was worried about how Dean would react.

"What do you mean? I do not understand." Castiel twitched his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Unimportant at the moment. I need to know everything you know about this Crowley and his new friend. Let's start with the others name for example." He linked his fingers together and leaned back in his chair, watching Dean expectantly. "I do hope you know what it is."

"Yeah I do."

_________________________________

Sherlock bustled about Meredith's flat. Opening every book and going through everything in every drawer. If she hadn't been so adamant about him figuring it out she would've been bothered by the mess he was making. In fact she rather liked watching him learn, he muttered to himself a lot, doing everything he could to piece together the puzzle. He had an almost frenzied look about him. He was so close he could feel it.

Meredith stood from where she was. She had cleaned the parts of the wall that the company Scotland Yard had hired to clean, had missed. Her flat looking like nothing, other than Sherlock, happened. She walked over to him. She grabbed his arm and led him to the couch. She sat down and pulled a confused Sherlock down with her. She patted her legs gesturing him to lay down. He did as told, resting his head on her legs and looking up at her. He continued thinking. He steepled his hands beneath his chin and continued muttering to himself. Meredith ran her fingers through his thick curls analyzing the man on her lap. His eyebrows were knit tightly together and there were bags under his eyes from going days without sleep. His features were thinner than before but not unhealthily so. She sighed. "Sherlock when was the last time you ate?"

"Irrelevant, why?" He was agitated.

"Because you'll wither away. Also when was the last time you slept?"

"Again irrelevant."

"Sherlock Holmes. You need rest. Even a computer needs to be shut down every once in a while." She moved the hair out of his face. "Now sleep." She began to hum the piece Sherlock had composed several days ago. She had memorized it perfectly.

Slowly Sherlock's mind began to clear. He stopped thinking about a million things at once. He simply listened quietly. John came in from upstairs holding a tray of tea things and stopped at the door. He watched as Meredith lulled the unstoppable detective to sleep, humming the song Sherlock had composed. He realized now what it had reminded him of. Sherlock had written it to match her voice, low and sultry, but natural and fitting to her character. She looked up at him and waved him over. She had a small smile playing on her lips. John walked over and was startled by Sherlock's sudden movement. Sherlock adjusted him self laying on his side he reached around Meredith and wrapped one arm around her waist holding her close.

Meredith chuckled quietly and waved her hand over his head. A soft golden mist washed over Sherlock as he fell into a deeper sleep. "There. He's out cold now."

"What are you? If you don't mind my asking." John sat down on the chair in front of her.

"Not from this planet. I was taken at a young age and genetically experimented on. None of this is natural to my kind." She waved her hand around releasing more of the strange mist as it took the shape of butterflies and floated away. "I was left here. They had intended to use me as a weapon against those who opposed them. They just never suspected that I would be one of them too." She gave John a sad smile.

"Who's they?"

"The Silence. There is only one left of their species but if it was as smart as it should've been it'll have left the planet years ago."

John sighed. "So aliens are real. I take it all those rumors of Torchwood are true also then. You work for Torchwood?"

"No. Torchwood takes care of imminent threats from forces not of this planet. I take care of issues from here. I am a hunter. Have been for centuries, it's not about to change either. That's why I'm desperate for Sherlock to learn of it all. Danger follows me wherever I go just as his own version follows him. I simply wish for him to be properly prepared." Her fingers were still absentmindedly running through his hair. The scene seemed so domestic for Sherlock, John couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. Of course Sherlock had to fall for someone as unique as him.

"How old are you, if you don't mind my frankness?" John gave her an apologetic look, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He knew she was incredibly old just not how much so.

"1589, give or take a few decades." She looked down and gave Sherlock a sad smile. "I don't age, and I don't know what I'm going to do with him, if this ever goes further than whatever this is now. But when the moment comes I'll figure it out."

"We'll figure it out." He reached over a gave her knee a reassuring pat. "In all my years of knowing him I've never seen him like this. Not even with The Woman. That Ms. Adler, I thought then that perhaps, she would be the closest I would ever see him get to a romantic attachment but you, my dear, quite obviously take the cake." He gave a soft laugh and leaned back in his chair. It was almost 6 in the morning and he hadn't slept all night. He had called Mary and told her that for safety reasons she not remove the bracelet he gave her and to go stay at his sisters. She listened without question. He ran his hand over his face rubbing his eyes.

"Go sleep John. I'll let you know when he wakes."

"What about you? Shouldn't you sleep too?"

"John the last time I voluntarily slept was 43 years ago. The rate I get knocked unconscious is enough sleep for me." She gave him knowing smile. "You can take my room if you'd like. It's warded and perfectly safe. The whole building is in fact but this flat has the walls reinforced with iron."

"Keep out the demons and ghosts?" He chuckled and waved good night to Meredith and made his way to her bedroom. He pulled the covers and laid on the bed. Being a hunter or former hunter leaves one paranoid, but with good reason. Once you know what's out there it's hard to let go. John had made it clear to Mary that whenever he mentioned the bracelet he had given her, whatever instruction he gave was to be followed to the letter. He never told Sherlock he used to be a hunter. He figured he got into enough trouble without being involved in that mess too. It was the reason he and Harry had fought so much, not just the drinking. John insisted on leaving that world behind. He joined the army in an attempt to run away from that hell only to run straight into a different one. He had a million thoughts rolling through his head but eventually he fell into a easy sleep.

________________________

"No!" Sherlock woke with a start. He had figured it out. It all started making sense, the pieces, regardless to how impossible they seemed, fit perfectly.

"Sherlock? What is it?" Meredith came out of the kitchen. She had been baking biscuits with help from John. She heard his outburst and rushed over to him.

Sherlock just stared at her completely entranced. "You hunt the impossible. You fight against the terror in the night. You keep all the supernatural at bay." He stood slowly softly stating all the things that made sense now. "The full moon, werewolves. Obvious now. The burning of corpses, the late nights at the graveyards, ghosts. The only sure way to be rid of them is salting and burning the corpse. The symbol tattooed on both John and Lestrade, and on the charm you make me wear," he held up the black string around his neck, "anti-possession, prevents the possession of your bodies from demons and strong spirits. The impossibilities it all led too were true. I just never believed in it. There's so much more to learn." Sherlock stared into Meredith's eyes, understanding and happiness was all he could see in them.

"Sherlock Holmes, you finally figured it out, you're now contractually obligated to tell people you haven't the slightest idea about they're talking about." A wide grin appeared on her face. She was free to talk to him about what she did. She wasn't ready to show him her true self yet. The wings are usually a lot to take in and he just learned there's a whole other world right under his nose she didn't want to over do it. She sensed a car pull up to the building.

Sherlock walked over the coffee table and couch right to Meredith. He stared into her pale blue eyes. This wonderful creature saved people from things they didn't know existed. She was a warrior and a fighter, explaining her tough demeanor. Yet she had seen terrible things giving her a different perspective on life, explaining her soft and gentle way of talking to people. She stood like a soldier even though she had no military background because this lifestyle took discipline. She was starting to make sense, and what he worried would happen never did. Now that he understood all her riddles he didn't find her boring. He found her even more beautiful, she shined brighter than the sun and glowed with experience and knowledge of so many things he didn't know about. She helped complete the gaps in him. Where he was harsh she was gentle, where he lacked in combat, she came through strong and disciplined in every form. It went the other way around as well. When she would beat around the bush and hesitate Sherlock would cut straight to the point, so on and so forth. They were each others halves. His chest swelled with pride at knowing this magnificent woman was at his side, she held his heart and he held hers.

He reached out, placing his hand on her cheek and closed the gap between them. Trying to tell her how much he cared for her, and how proud he was of everything she's done to protect in that single kiss. Her lips parted slightly and Sherlock took advantage and deepened the kiss. She was his and only his. His other hand rested lightly on her lower back keeping her close to him. He continued exploring everything about her and she let him. She wanted this as badly as he did. She let out a short soft moan exciting Sherlock further. He pushed on her lower back bringing her in even closer.

"Woah there." A voice sounded from the door.

They broke apart abruptly, out of breath. Meredith recognized the voice immediately. She looked over to the door to find the closest thing she had to a brother standing there at the entrance. Meredith squeezed Sherlock's hand to tell him everything was alright. Then she ran to the man at the door. "DEAN!!"

Sherlock walked over to the kitchen and leaned on the counter and watched the reunion with John. They would introduce themselves once Meredith had finished. The man who he assumed was Dean, hugged her tight and picked her up twirling her around. He was followed closely by two other men and Mycroft. The next man whom Meredith called Cas, hugged her as well only not as exuberantly. _Avoids social interaction unless necessary._ The last man was standing in the door way staring at Sherlock with a heart broken look. His eyes didn't tear away from Sherlock until Meredith turned to him, and her smile lessened significantly. Sherlock stood up and walked closer to her at the sight of her discomfort, stopping just shy of the couch.

They stared at each other, Dean was shuffling his feet in the awkwardness. Cas was giving Sam a knowing look. Sam looked at her on the verge of tears. "Meredith..." He whispered her name with all the pain Sam could muster. This was his fault and only his. He chose to listen to Crowley and push her away instead of trusting her to handle things and being at her side for support. He drove her into the arms of someone else, the image of them moments before was burned into his mind. He lost her completely and he had no one else to blame but himself. "...I'm so sorry." He reached out to her but she stepped back.

"No, Sam." She sighed. She realized with him standing here that she couldn't stay furious with him. There was no reason to make him hurt. There was no reason to stay mad for something that happened two years ago, but she couldn't just forgive him right away either. "Things can't go back to how they were just like that, so don't even think it. We can start over, but don't ask for anything more than friendship."

She raised her hand for him to take. Sam would've rather she slapped him, because then she would've at least felt something. Her tone of voice seemed indifferent at his presence. He reached out and took it. Shaking it lightly. "Hello, Sam."

"Hello, Meredith." Sam composed himself, voice leveling. It was a chance to be friends with her again. If Sherlock Holmes had won her heart he would be happy for her. There was no sense in dwelling in the past, although it would be difficult to let go. Meredith released his hand and nodded at the other Holmes.

"Mycroft. I take it your here to talk about Crowley." She walked over to her chair and sat. Sherlock stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it lightly.

"I see you have discovered Ms. Alkwin's role in all this, brother?" He stepped into the flat properly and walked over to the seat next to Meredith.

"Yes. I know of it all now. Although admittedly I don't know as much as I would like to."

"I'll fix that by the end of the day." Meredith gave Sherlock her signature crooked grin. Sam had missed that, he had missed her sass and sarcastic tone. He was glad to hear it again, even if it wasn't directed at him.

"Dean here has given me some rather disturbing news."

"What is it Dean?" Meredith sat up straight. John had come out of the kitchen and pulled up a chair from the dining room.

"You heard my voicemail, yeah? Crowley's back. He left a message on Baby the other day. The sonnavabitch wrote 'Miss Me?' on her hood in blood." Meredith went visibly pale and her eyes darted to the wall behind them, where a similar message had been written only hours prior. "We caught a low level smoke and managed to get another name out of him. Apparently Crowley's made a friend."

"Who?"

"The name's Moriarty."


	9. We Face This Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a not for profit work and all characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

"What is it Lestrade?... No don't let any of your men on the scene it's too dangerous... Just block it off until we get there." Sherlock hung up and threw John's phone at the wall, shattering it. John sighed, he was used to it however, he would simply have Mycroft get him another later.

"Sherlock, you didn't do anything wrong. You singlehandedly took down his network. How were you to know he'd turn into a demon?" John watched him pace the living room of his flat. He had gone upstairs to clear his head.

Moriarty was a demon, making him worse than before, and now he was working with the King of Hell. Surprisingly this whole world had been very easy to accept. His mind palace soaked it in and organized it all in a basement room. In the last two hours since the arrival of the Winchesters he had learned enough to take down any demon. He had memorized the Devil's Trap and the Latin exorcism perfectly. Impressing both Dean and Sam. Along with several other tips and tricks of the trade. He even had a few ideas for experiments. He was just livid that Moriarty was back. That everyone he knew was in danger once again.

Sherlock went to the coat stand and threw on his long coat and scarf. Lestrade had found another body. Sherlock walked down the stairs to 221C, with John at his heels. He entered the room to find Dean and Sam panicking.

"What is happening?" Sherlock eyed them carefully, taking in the urgency of their actions, everything they did was smooth and calculated. A purpose behind each movement, no time wasted, because every second counted. Sherlock saw where Meredith had picked up her confidence.

"Wings! She just took off! I can't reach her and Mycroft can't find her on all his surveillance crap either!" Dean pointed to Mycroft, who stood in the corner talking sternly into his phone.

"What do you mean she just took off?" John walked up to Sam stopping his frantic movements. "Where did she go? And what caused her to leave?" Sam looked up and connected eyes with Sherlock.

"She got a text. I don't know what it said but it scared her. She ran to her room and climbed out the window and took off." At Sam's explanation Sherlock went pale. Moriarty was back at his old tricks, predictable, but they were dangerous nonetheless.

"He said something to her. He threatened us in someway. It's the only reason I could see her leaving." Sherlock stated quietly, his blood running cold in his panic.

"Sherlock, sit down. It'll be alright. We'll find her." John tried to stop him but Sherlock shoved passed him into Meredith's room. He walked straight to the window and looked around outside. He saw a shimmer off to the left. Another feather, it was much smaller than the last but the same kind. He reached out and grabbed it, walking back to the men in the living room. _Was this a clue from Moriarty? Was he trying to tell me something?_

"She's stressed." Sam said quietly in response to the feather.

"Well of course she is. Moriarty just threatened her. Stop stating the obvious." Sherlock snapped at him. His phone started ringing.

"Lestrade there's been a ch-" Sherlock stopped and put the phone on speaker. A cold voice came through. A voice John didn't think he'd ever have to hear again.

" _Hello boys._ " John couldn't see Jim's face but he knew exactly what malicious grin was plastered on it. _"I gave you my number. I thought you'd call."_ His laughter ran through the speaker. Everyone in the room stood completely still. Mycroft walked closer to listen. _"I have a friend I'd like you to meet, just as I'm sure you have friends you want me to meet. But we'll get to that later. Right now there's a pretty little bird walking into a cage."_

Sherlock's breath hitched. Meredith was walking into a trap. _No! No!_

"What do you want Jim?" Sherlock's voice was dark and just as sinister as the man on the phone. Sam was terrified of what Sherlock would do if they had been face to face.

_"Me? Oh I just want to see you fall apart. That's always fun. Just like by the pool with good ol' Johnny boy, but at her house. I want to do a similar thing to her, hurt her pretty little skin, **I want see her burn.** Toodle loo Sherlock! I'll be seeing you."_

There was a click and the line disconnected. Sherlock stood frozen. His mind a blank. He didn't know what to do. John next to him had an idea to where she might be. "The house where the demon tried to take Lestrade. It makes sense Sherlock. By the pool he said he wanted to burn the heart out of you. The body had its heart burned out, and when he was on the phone that day he told the person on the line that he would skin them if they lied. I just don't know what he meant by _her_ house."

Sherlock's phone rang again. "Keep it on speaker." Mycroft phoned Lestrade telling him to meet them at the house. Cas caught the address and flew to it. Gone in an instant startling John.

 _"Sherlock."_ Meredith's voice came through clear but in tears. Sherlock's heart shattered at the sound. _"Sherlock, I'm a fool. I shouldn't have listened to him."_

"No, darling you'll be alright. We know where you are. We're coming to get you!" Sherlock began walking out of the flat.

_"You'll be too late."_

Sherlock stopped in his tracks. "No don't say that. I'm not leaving you. Castiel is on his way. He should be there any second."

_"Sherlock I don't know if I'll survive this. They built something that keeps me from being... As strong. There's a chance but just in case... Sherlock, I lov-"_

The line cut. Sherlock couldn't breathe. He couldn't react, he fell to his knees dropping his phone. He couldn't think. John was yelling something at him trying to snap him out of it but it wasn't working. Sherlock felt hands wrap around his arms and lift him up shoving him against the wall. Everything snapped back to normal. "Sherlock!" Dean was holding him up shaking him back to reality. "She could still be alive. According to Mycroft there's some shit you don't know about! Now let's go!" Dean let go and sprinted out side. They piled into Mycroft's limo and took off at incredible speed. Sherlock held on to the sliver of hope Dean had given him.

___________________________________

"MEREDITH!!" Sherlock burst out of the car running towards the house engulfed in flames. He was tackled to the ground by Lestrade holding him down, away from the flames. Sherlock watched through the burning tears in his eyes as the house began to collapse into itself. "Let me go!!" Sherlock struggled against his hold.

"No Sherlock you'll die!" Lestrade pulled him back, surprising Sherlock with his strength.

"I don't care! Let me go!"

He froze. Everything fell silent, the sirens stopped moving the flames stopped dancing. Time seemed to have stopped. He looked over at Dean and Sam. There was hope in their eyes. He looked back at the house frozen in time. Suddenly air, dirt and leaves began rushing into the house collecting underneath it. The strong winds forced Sherlock to take hold of the car to keep himself from lifting off the ground. He glanced at the others. Lestrade and John had followed his example taking hold of the police car, but Castiel stood straight, grabbing hold of Sam and Dean's collars, keeping them still.

As suddenly as the wind started it stopped. The flames had extinguished in the whirlwind all that moved was the smoke rising from the house. Sherlock watched in awe as a bright light began to shine from inside the house, building and growing slowly brighter. Dean knew what was coming.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!!!" Dean shouted at anyone who could hear and ran pulling his brother and angel to cover behind the car. A loud shockwave erupted from the house in a blinding light, sending everyone who wasn't behind cover slamming hard against the floor. Knocking several trees over and breaking glass at its wake, the shock wave stopped and receded back into the house rushing the wind back and forth. Then everything stopped returning the world to its original state. The sirens rang loudly once again, several car alarms were going off in the distance. In the after math of it all Sherlock stood and ran towards the destroyed house. Castiel was already moving large boulders out of the way.

"Wings! Answer me!" Dean was behind him moving debris and searching for any sign.

Sherlock stopped. A small delicate hand sticking out of the rubble. "Meredith!" He ran over and removed as much as he could, slowly revealing her slumped form. By then everyone started helping, all the while Sherlock kept finding more and more of the strange feathers everywhere but they were attached to something. Then he saw them. Large deep blue wings sprawled out at her sides with an almost 8 meter wing span. "Impossible." He knelt down and picked her up laying her across his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. He checked for her pulse, and froze. He couldn't feel it. He didn't see her breathing. He brushed her hair out of her face. If it weren't for where they were she would've looked like she was sleeping peacefully. He hugged her closer, tears steadily flowing down his face. Whispering sweet nothings into her hair. He had lost her. He had lost the one thing he had grown to love. "Please don't leave. I don't know what I'll do, you changed me. You made me feel. You made me human. You can't just leave after that. It wouldn't be fair. Please. Just hang on. I love you, my little Song Bird." He began rocking her back and forth.

Her wings began to glow. The gold in them shined bright blinding anyone watching. They moved slowly wrapping around both Sherlock and Meredith cradling them together in a blanket of feathers. The burst of light caused Sherlock to close his eyes. He could feel Meredith grow increasingly hot in his arms, it almost pained him. Then it stopped. Sherlock looked down at her, he checked for her pulse again. It was there. Her heart was beating again, but it worried him, it was far too rapid to be normal. "John!"

John ran over and knelt down in front of his friend. Letting the shock of the scene before him pass. He broke into doctor mode and began checking her pulse, he shined a small pen flash light into her eyes, her pupils were dilating, she was responsive. The only thing that worried him was the incredible speed that her heart seemed to be beating.

"Guys. She's gonna be alright." Sam walked over to the two of them. "The worst part is over. If she hadn't regenerated then, it would've meant trouble, but she's going to be fine." Sam gave Sherlock a small smile, trying to tell the man it was going to be ok.

"Is her heart supposed to beat a mile a minute?" John looked up at the giant in confusion. "I don't know what she is so I don't know if her heart is supposed to work that hard."

"Well she's got two of them actually." Dean knelt down beside Sherlock and placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "Hey Wings! You gotta wake up now. You got some esplainen' to doooo." Dean grinned at his I Love Lucy quote, and stood back up. "Cas you think you can help her out?"

"Yes, Dean." Castiel walked over to her and placed two fingers on her forehead. Right as his fingers touched her she woke gasping for air, in her startled state her wings snapped shut around herself and Sherlock warping them both out of sight.

"What... What just happened?" John looked up at the three hunters behind him. "Where's Sherlock?" They just shook their heads, informing John that they hadn't the slightest idea either.

____________________________

Sherlock felt the earth leave beneath him. There was an insane pressure all around him for an instant then he felt the ground again. Meredith stood quickly shaking her hands. She began pacing, her eyes never settling on one thing for longer than a second. She hadn't realized she had taken Sherlock with her. He watched her for a moment. Taking in her beauty. She was clad in a long flowing gown, the deep blue perfectly matching the color in her wings and contrasting beautifully with her olive skin. A light intricate pattern of circular symbols adorned the bodice of the dress. Her hair was loose, reaching down to her mid back  and incredibly windswept. _Well that explains that._

Sherlock stood and looked around. _Where am I?_ He was standing on the edge of a tall skyscraper, and much like a moment ago. Time seemed to have stopped. A bird was still in mid air, wings open, frozen in that instant. There was no one else there with them. He looked down at the street below him. It was full of people who were in mid celebration when Meredith essentially, pressed pause. _New York? Period clothing? Post World War II? What is happening?_ He stood and stared at Meredith in shock. _What are you?_ His little Song Bird. He chuckled at how fitting the nickname was with out his realizing it.

Meredith froze at the sound of someone else. In one quick motion she drew her sword and spun stopping the blade just shy of Sherlock's throat. "I would rather you didn't, love." Sherlock swallowed in response to the blade so dangerously close to his jugular. "I very much need that artery to live."

Sherlock watched in fascination as the gold in Meredith's eyes receded back to a delicate ring on the outer edge. "Sherlock?" She blinked the confusion out of her eyes, slowly regaining control. "How did you get here?" She dropped the blade in shock of what she would've done. She watched it dissipate into dust in complete horror. She covered her face with her hands, her wings trembled and dropped down in a show of distress. "I could've hurt you. He's right. Oh god he's right. I'm nothing more than a danger to people. I don't even know why I try. I'm a freak. A monster acting on instinct." Meredith stepped back away from Sherlock for fear of doing anything else to him, her dress billowing with every movement. Sherlock went rigid at her words.

"No. You're not." He growled. He reached to her and grabbed her arms forcing her to face him. "You are not a freak. You are not a danger. Don't let what he says get to you. That's his trick, always has been. He only wants to drive you away from the people you care about. Facing one is easier than facing an army. Believe me, I've made the mistake before." He grabbed her chin and pointed her face to his when she tried to look away. "Look at me. I will never let you be alone. I know what it's like, and I can't bare the thought of you in that position. We face this together."

"Why?" She whispered it gently. "Why do you still want me. I'm not human, I was a failed experiment, created to be a weapon and nothing more." Her eyes searched for the answer. He moved both his hands gently to either side of her face, holding her fierce blue gaze. It hurt him to see the fire in her eyes almost extinguished.

"Because you changed me. You took the unfeeling creature that is Sherlock Holmes and made him human. It's obvious that only someone nonhuman would be the one to do it." A smirk played on his lips as he inched closer to her, his low baritone voice played on the edge of a whisper. "Because you complete me in almost every way. Because I can't bare to be without you. Because the thought of a life of never having met you scares me. Because, my little Song Bird, I love you."

Their lips met in a fierce kiss, hers were soft and gentle on his, a feeling he would never tire of. Their hands roamed along each other, growing impatient and begging for more. She tore off his coat and scarf, untucking his dress shirt. She ran her hands underneath, feeling his smooth skin, he shivered at the sensation of her nails softly tugging at his skin. His hands went to her hips and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist, never breaking the kiss that grew hungrier and more desperate. Her wings flapped lightly half out stretched. He knelt down on his coat and laid her down. She broke the kiss, gasping for air. She looked up at the man who had claimed her hearts, and soul.

"Yvette."

"What?" Sherlock gave her a confused look, catching his breath.

"It's my name. The real one. You can't tell anyone else." She placed one hand on his cheek, his sharp features, flushed and slightly frazzled. "I love you too, Sherlock Holmes." She gave him her signature lopsided grin. The fire returning in her eyes. She reach behind her grabbing hold of the coat and scarf beneath them and rolled over wrapping them both in her wings disappearing into nothingness. The bird began to fly again, landing on the railing. The celebration of the end of the war continued down below.


	10. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a not for profit work and all characters belong to their respective copyright holders

"Well we have to find them!" John stood up and walked over to the limo where Mycroft patiently stood. "Do you have any idea where she could've gone?"

"I have a vague understanding of where she goes when she's upset. She told me once before."

"Let's get going then!"

"Can't." Mycroft gave him a pointed look.

"And why the bloody hell not?!" John raised his voice.

"Unless you have a way of going back in time, there is no way of reaching them in New York, especially since she could be anytime between 1945 to 1958." Mycroft's voice was calm and collected.

"Besides we're back anyway." Sherlock's sharp voice came from behind John, who snapped around so fast it should've broken his neck. Sherlock stood just behind the limo, looking ever so slightly disheveled, but still had his stern gaze. To any one else he would seem fine but John could see the truth. His shirt wasn't tucked in properly, the hem of his pants were a little wrinkled, his hair was sticking out in strange ways and Meredith was fixing a button on his collar while he gave her a mischievous smile. _Oh good, so they disappeared to 1945 to shag. While there's a ruddy demon Moriarty on the loose._ John shook his head. _At least they were only gone five minutes here._

Meredith how ever was the exact image of royalty. Her dark blue gown hung from her shoulders, far too long for her height, it billowed magically in the nonexistent breeze. Her wings tucked close to her back but still dragging along the ground. She turned and gave Mycroft a quiet smile. Her wings fluttered lightly, reflecting the sunlight. "She wishes to speak to you."

"Who does?" John looked at Meredith still in awe of her wings.

"Very well." Mycroft walked forward to face Meredith.

She sensed Sherlock tense next to her. "Do not worry Sherlock. Everything is alright." Her voice echoed giving it an eerie quality. She turned to give him a sweet smile as her eyes drifted from the bright blue, to a warm gold before finally settling into a cold swirling silver. She turned back to Mycroft.

"They've taken him." Her voice was different, harsher and more demanding. Fitting the royal atmosphere she was giving off.

"Taken who, Ms. Andrela?"

"Who else Mycroft? Do try and keep up?" Andrela gave him a sarcastic look, earning a chuckle of Sherlock.

"Where did they take him? I assume you were the one to take over and save Ms. Alkwin from the fire. She burns, you don't." Mycroft leaned on his umbrella.

"Yes, I did. I had to. Her story is not yet finished. The moment I forced her aside she panicked, hence the sudden departure upon her awakening." Sherlock found the speech pattern curious, the archaicness of it all seemed so out of place. "In the end however it was for the best, there were some unresolved ...issues that needed to be taken care of." She gave Mycroft a knowing look and a sly grin. Mycroft merely rolled his eyes as he took in what she meant. Sherlock shuffled his foot slightly, and fought back the blush that was threatening to spread across his features when John glanced his way.

"So they took him. How do we find him and why have they taken him?"

"I assume for the same reason they took my Little One from her home. There are moments I can't see the outcome of a situation, nor can I see the past. They are fiddling with something they don't understand and run the risk of destroying the Stream entirely. They lock me out of it. They must be stopped."

"Does Ms. Alkwin know her father's missing?"

"Wait the Docs missing?" Dean and the others had walked up and joined them by then. "Hey, again. She all right in there?" Dean kept his hands in his pockets, refraining from touching Meredith whilst in this form.

"Yes, she is all right. Yes, the Doctor is missing." She turned to Mycroft. "She is vaguely aware that he is in some sort of trouble, though not to what extent. We must find him and quickly. This Moriarty is a weak little thing but his mind is a twisted one. He's attempting to do something that will make him stronger, but at a great cost. We cannot allow that to come to pass. Crowley is merely 'along for the ride' as they say."

"What are they attempting?"

"That I do not know. It's too far ahead for me to see, I do not wish to take that risk." Andrela turned and walked back to Sherlock's side. "Until next time, Mr. Holmes." Sherlock watched her eyes fade back to blue. She swayed dangerously attempting to stay awake, Sherlock reached out to steady her but she collapsed anyway. Sherlock lifted her up again bridal style but her wings were dragging on the floor.

"Here, man. Gimme your coat." Sherlock allowed Dean to help him shake off his coat and put it on Meredith's shoulders. Her wings snapped up to her back and disappeared behind it. "I have no idea how it does that so don't ask." Dean stopped Sherlock's question before he could properly ask it.

"John. You know what to look for. Go to the other crime scene from today and see if Moriarty left something behind. You know how he is with his puzzles." Sherlock turned to John, his features serious. John noticed Sherlock's gaze constantly flashing towards Sam.

"What about you?" John gave Sherlock a questioning gaze.

"I have to get her home. I need to know everything about her past. Maybe there's something there that could lead us to where they're hiding her father."

"You're going to take all day, mate." Lestrade came up behind them. "She almost 1600 years old." He braced himself for Sherlock's questions.

"I know." He said quickly. "I know all the major things, including her real name. How long were we gone from here?"

"About five minutes." John replied, checking his watch.

"Hmm."

"How long were you two really gone?" Sam asked, he seemed to be uncomfortable with everything that had just transpired. Sherlock hadn't liked the looks Sam had been giving them since they had returned.

"About three hours. Although admittedly, there wasn't much talking." Sherlock turned and headed towards the limo.

____________________________

  
**48 Hours Later: Mycroft's office.**

_ Little one. You should be paying attention, they're going over information regarding Moriarty. _

_Hold on I'm thinking._

_ Are you still thinking about what I said? _

_Yes. Are you positive? No slight possibility that you may be wrong?_

_ Yes. I am not wrong. _

_I don't think we're ready for this. Normally people don't find out for a while._

_ No one ever is, but then again this is a direct consequence of your actions, honestly Yvette what did you expect to happen? _

_I just didn't think it was possible._

_ Have you decided what to do? _

_Yes. Sherlock can't know just yet. This stays between us. At least for now._

_ Very well, Little one. _

"Meredith? Are you paying attention?" Mycroft's cold voice cut through her thoughts.

"No."

"This is vital information. You should be."

Meredith sighed, as she no longer needed to hide who she was from anyone in the room, she stood and walked towards the computer. She placed her hand lightly on the device, the image on the screen began to shake. All the information on the files she needed was flashing far too quickly on the screen. Meredith had closed her eyes and stood quietly. A few silent seconds passed then she opened her eyes.

"Done." She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jeans and walked to the door. Sherlock stood and stopped her.

"What is wrong?" Sherlock scanned her enigmatic features looking for a hint. Anything to tell him what bothered her. She reached up and pecked him quickly on lips.

"I'm fine, Sherlock. I just need to think." She turned and walked out the door. Sherlock followed her out into the bustling street.

"Darling what aren't you telling me?" He called after her. She turned on the spot and studied him. She really had changed him. He was different around her, he returned to his cold unfeeling demeanor when ever she wasn't around, but when she was, he was kind, gentle, and patient. The expression he wore at the moment was one of concern, annoyance and love all mixed into one. She reached into his mind to see if he would let her in. He did. All he could think about was if she still had feelings for Sam. She didn't know where these thoughts had come from, and after the day they spent in New York she would have figured he would know the truth. She realized he was new to all this, to relationships as a whole. Any form of intimacy he usually shied away from. She walked back to him and took his left hand. She placed it over her right heart. She grabbed his other and placed it over her left.

"My hearts belong to you and only you. There is nothing wrong. There is no one else, get those doubts out of your mind. I've learned a lot these passed few days, and with my father missing I... I merely need to organize my thoughts." Sherlock's hands carefully traced up her collar bone and up her neck until they were on either side of her face. His thumbs caressed her cheeks softly. "I love you Sherlock. I just sometimes need time to myself. Nothing else." Sherlock leaned in and kissed her one last time before nodding and turning back to Mycroft's office.

He understood. He needed to do the same, his mind palace was in shambles papers and boxes all strewn about. Sherlock walked back into the office and sat back down in his chair.

"Mycroft let me know when you are all done going over Moriarty. I have some organizing to do." Sherlock closed his eyes and steepled his hands under his chin and fell into deep thought. Mycroft sighed and continued debriefing the other men.

________________________________

The Doctor opened his eyes. It was so dark there was almost no point in doing so. The past year had been hell. Literal torture.

After the pain of leaving Amy and Rory a year and a half ago, he hid himself away. He didn't want to harm anyone else he cared about. Strapped to the table he was on, he regretted never going back to Yvette. He wanted to see her face one last time. Tell her everything he wanted to say.

The past year had revolved around torture and questioning. They wanted to know how the TARDIS worked. How it functioned. He had caught Crowley call that Herra woman several derogatory names in his frustration. He had killed her thinking she had only destroyed information regarding Yvette, but she had destroyed everything. The Doctor would always remain silent, he would die before he would talk and he made it clear to them. Unfortunately they used that against him. They would torment and break him to the verge of regenerating then they would heal him before he could, starting all over.

The last two days however had been different. They didn't come at all. He began to wonder if they were trying to leave him here to die. He wouldn't starve, or die of thirst however, so the attempt was pointless. He would just sit there in the dark until who knows when. He hoped Yvette was safe, he hoped she would keep herself away from all this.


	11. A Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a not for profit work and all characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

_Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Moriarty almost took her from me. The panic I felt when I thought he had told me all these emotions were real. The day we spent in 1945 proved it to me. I never want to feel that panic and loss again. I don't want to loose her. Two weeks since we made it clear to the world that she was mine. Since that day, her precious face had been plastered on every magazine stand as the latest bit of useless gossip, making her an even bigger target. It had been her idea. A way to draw them out. Nothing. No reaction. There hasn't been another murder, or attempt on her life again._

_The Winchesters had been staying in her flat, she had been staying in mine. Just to be safe John stayed as well, taking up residence in his old room. He had explained everything to Mary, who, to my surprise understood. She had some experience in disappearing as an ex-assassin turned teacher, she used it to her advantage. She dropped off the face of the earth, only John and Harry knew where she was._

_I only wish I could convince Yvette to do the same. I had brought it up once. She obviously refused. We sent Mrs. Hudson to Florida on a getaway as a 'surprise', we couldn't let her know what was happening. Yvette had begun hunting down any lead she could find. Her bravery and determination to find her father hadn't gone unnoticed. Mycroft gave her access to a warehouse in an old government shipping center, now abandoned but still highly protected. She would capture the 'lower on the food chain' demons and 'question' them there. Obviously, learning nothing, but at least she was doing something._

_The Winchesters had surprised me with their level of research. Yvette's flat didn't even look like itself. They had tacked newspaper clippings and any weather anomalies to the wall trying to put it all together. Trying to read something amongst all the omens, but to no avail. They were growing frustrated and impatient. Even began taking cases from Mycroft to help pass the time. Yvette however was ever the patient one. She stayed silent and constantly in thought._

_Something was bothering Yvette. She was suddenly more careful, not that I minded but she just wasn't her usual reckless self. She refuses to tell me. Her enigmatic features never wavering, it was I who was becoming impatient and frustrated with her. I still love her, always will but I can not fathom what could possibly be keeping her in such deep thought. It's not her father. She has a different expression whenever his topic came up. She becomes serious and almost angry the gold in her eyes threaten to take over. No. It's not that. When she's deep in thought she has a gentle look about her. She would be quiet and calm. She's more worried than anything else. If only she would tell me. I want to help her._

_This woman has changed me. According to everyone, for the better. I find myself returning to my cold self when she isn't around. I'm still myself when she is, but somehow it's difficult for me to be as harsh. I'm still afraid I will say something to drive her away. At times I'm far to blunt, John gives us a worried look when I say something not good. Some how, she reads in between my words. She always understands what I'm really trying to say. She knows I'm useless when it comes to communicating emotions, as they are an entirely new subject to me._

_Mycroft bothered me about whether or not there would be a 'happy announcement' after all this. I avoid his pestering and intruding questions. Why does he care? But the more I think about it the more I realize that nothing would make me happier._

Sherlock opened his eyes and watched his Song Bird pace back and forth in his living room flat, her wings dragging along the floor, her eyebrows were knit together in thought as she studied the book in her hand, she chewed on her thumbnail as a sign of anxiety. _This woman will be the end of the heartless Sherlock Holmes, and surprisingly I relish the fact that I could legally make her all mine._ Sherlock stood from his spot where he had been sitting still for over five hours. He walked up to her and stopped her pacing. He took the book from her hands and set it down. He took her hand and dragged her to his room. He had full intention of reliving their day in New York.

___________________________________________

 

"Yo Wings!!" Dean came rushing through the door of 221B. "Got a hit on another demon a little ways away from here. You down for another hunt?"

"My apologies Dean but Meredith is not available at the moment." Andrela's harsher voice came through Meredith's lips. Sherlock sat in his chair his face stoic and flat, but his shaking knee gave away how anxious he really was. "She's let me 'take over' for a short while, we haven't had any advancements in our current search, thus she resorted to this. She is growing impatient, as am I. We have gotten no closer in the past three weeks than we were before. I trust you won't have a problem with this arrangement?"

She turned away from the window to face Dean. She was dressed once again in her long blue gown and her fierce silver eyes had a fire in them that hadn't been there before. Andrela was pissed, and Dean hoped she wouldn't go on a rampage again. "As long as she's ok with it I'm ok with it. I ain't gonna pretend to understand how you two work together, but if it helps us get to the Doc then I'm all for it." Dean had turned serious, his movements rigid.

Sherlock watched the man carefully. Everything in his body language told Sherlock that he didn't trust this side of her. Although according to her they weren't the same person. Sherlock still didn't know what to think about all this but over the past three weeks he had accepted it, though it still put him on edge. "What's your plan miss?" Dean came over and sat on the couch.

"Please, call me Andrela. Meredith gave me the name and I have grown rather attached to it." Andrela gave Dean a small smile and walked from the window, where she had been standing, over next to Sherlock. "I have arranged a meeting with someone far more powerful than either Crowley or Moriarty ever dream to be. I have hopes he will be able to aid us in our venture." She clasped her hands together and stood still her wings ever so slightly open in apprehension. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her trembling wings. Andrela noticed his concern and sighed. "Yes, Sherlock?"

"Why are you nervous?"

"As I said he is far more powerful than what we usually encounter. He may very well be more powerful than I, and I can control the tides of time." She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to make a point.

"Who's the guy?" Dean leaned forward in his seat.

"You've met him. Several times actually. If I'm not mistaken he's grown rather fond of you Winchesters, just do not let that inflate your heads." Andrela walked towards the door. "Come, I told him I would only bring two others with me. Have Castiel ready to come with Sam at a moments notice, but to not intervene unless I say so." A long black cloak materialized on her shoulders hiding her wings and covering her completely in the black material. She lifted the hood to hide her face and hair from the gentle rain that fell out side. She looked so out of place, like she had walked out of a medieval novel. Yet Sherlock admired her grace and poise. _Another mystery and riddle to solve._

"Where we going, Andrela?" Dean finished sticking his pistol in the small of his back.

"A coffee shop just a ways down the street. Hurry we mustn't be late to our meeting with Death." She turned out the door and walked down the street with both men in tow. Ignoring the looks she received from the people on the street.

_______________________________________

The little bell to the coffee shop sounded, announcing their arrival. It was bustling and full, people moving about their day. Meredith, or better said, Andrela removed the hood to her cloak and scanned the room. Her silver eyes never staying on a face longer than half a second. She found her target and began walking towards the back booth.

Dean stood quietly by the door and Sherlock remained at his side. If he had learned one thing in the few hunts he had gone on, it was to stay next to Dean. Meredith would become a separate machine and take care of dangers on her own, mainly because she could singlehandedly fell a country if she so chose to. However for the rest, who were only human, they had learned to stay together. _Strength in numbers and all that._

"Hello dear." A soft raspy voice came from the man in the booth. "One moment."

In an instant everyone stopped. There was no sound, or movement. Everything stood still, then just as suddenly as everything had stopped, everyone began moving again. They all turned to the door and began filing out into the street, until there was no one left besides the four of them. Sherlock watched a tall thin man stand from a booth and shake Andrela's hand. He made his way over to Dean and did the same. He stopped in front of Sherlock and stared at him with cold piercing grey eyes.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes." His voice was low and quiet, almost monotonous. It gave Sherlock the impression of someone who had no time for small squabbles, and yet had all the patience in the world. "I've watched you with a close eye, my boy. There were several times in your past that I almost had to come and take you. I am glad to see you're doing well, although the alliances you make are in fact questionable." He glanced over at Dean. "Trouble follows where they go." He turned around and faced Andrela. "But then again you do tend to brew your very own trouble don't you?" Sherlock stayed quiet. Unsure as to what to say. Death stood in the center of the room where he could see all of them.

"Shall we?" Andrela walked over to him.

"Miss Alkwin is far more patient than you are, and she doesn't control time." Death gave her a small grin. "But yes let's. This Moriarty fellow is quite small in comparison to other demons. He didn't have hardly enough time to fully develop. Crowley was anxious to begin his plan bent on revenge. They have to share a vessel, one feeding off the other, making each other stronger. It's a strange bond, not to different from your own with Miss Alkwin. However theirs is weak, they were bonded without full knowledge of what they were doing. Find a way to separate them and you will be able to defeat them."

"What of their plans with the Time Stream? I am unable to see ahead and view their ultimate goal."

"That I do not know for sure, much for the same reason you do not know either. I assume they are attempting to merge together with it, as was done to you and Miss Alkwin. They are trying to 'even the playing field', as they say."

"How would that be possible? They would need a -" Andrela paused as the realization hit.

"A TARDIS? Yes, quite rightly so. Find them and you'll find the Doctor and his TARDIS. I must warn you though. It will be a difficult journey. There will be many choices to make. Several will be quite the gamble."

"If you do not mind my asking sir, you are of course Death. Is there any reason why you can not stop them?" Sherlock spoke up from the corner of the shop.

"I do not mind the question, young man. It is a valid thought. I am Death am I not? A single touch from me and a life ends, a heavy duty and responsibility. As such, I am unable to intervene more than this. I am a Horseman, I am to be unbiased and unwavering in my judgment. However as Death I have grown to value life. I would very much not like to see the world end before its meant to and have all of time collapse in itself." Death turned to face Sherlock again. His bird like features in a stern gaze.

"How do we find 'em? Do you have any idea where their base is at?" Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"All I can say is that they are not here in London. Or this side of the planet for that matter. Here will be my only hint as to their whereabouts. _Go home Dean._ " Death went back to the booth he was at before and picked up his hat and coat. He walked to the door and threw them both on. "You know how to reach me dear. Let Miss Alkwin know that, if you do manage to stop this, I look forward to meeting the creature." He chuckled lightly, although the sound was dark and almost cruel, his face showed real joy he locked eyes with Sherlock once more before walking out the door.


	12. The First Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a not for profit work and all characters belong to their respective copyright holders

  
"Hello, Dean."

"Holy shit Cas!" Dean jumped at the sudden arrival of the angel. "Warn a guy!" He turned around and hugged his angel before returning to packing.

"Death's hint did not mean the Bunker Dean. Just so you're aware." Cas watched his human freeze for a moment before finishing his packing.

"Where else could it be though?"

"Home Dean. Where else was home." He stated it simply. Castiel knew it was difficult for Dean to go back to his childhood home. It was the turning point in their lives that took them down a darker path.

"I kinda hoped it wouldn't be there." Dean sighed picking up his duffle bag and heading out to the living room. He made his way upstairs where everyone else had been waiting. Meredith took over again and was back to her usual self, dressed in her typical tank, jeans, and boots. John, who had insisted on going, had his small duffle bag sitting by the door ready to go. Dean was thrown off by how casual Sherlock was dressed, jeans and a button up shirt, sleeves pushed to his elbows. It made sense though. No need to dress to the nines when hunting down demons.

"Well guys. Looks like we're going to Kansas." Dean announced to the group. Sam turned and gave Dean a quizzical look. "He said _home_ , Sam. It's Crowley, where else would the sonnavabitch choose to go?" Dean sighed. "We still gotta stop at the bunker. We gotta restock on everything."

"There will be no need for that." Mycroft's serious tone came up from behind Dean. He got out of the way to let him in. "There's a car down below waiting to take you to a warehouse. I've taken the liberty of having a team develop a few things for you all. Also as much as it pains me, I have a tattoo artist there for you Sherlock."

"Why?"

"I made a promise a little over 25 years ago to mummy that I would never tell you about the horrors of the night. When you were 8 I walked into your room, hearing your distress I assumed you were having a terror. Instead I found our father attempting to choke the life out of you."

"Father died when I was 5..." Sherlock's voice lost its harshness. He had never realized this was the reason his brother had been so annoyingly protective of him.

"Remember the 'exterminators' that came by asking us to stay out of the house for an entire night? The first time we stayed with grand-mère?" Mycroft gave Sherlock a sad smile.

"Hunters." Sherlock nodded at his brother in understanding.

"That day I promised mummy that you would be safe from the evils that dwell in the dark. You figured it out on your own. That was something I couldn't stop, but I will insist that we give you a more permanent ward against these creatures other than a charm around your neck."

"Very well."

"It won't take long."

"I could do it now." Meredith spoke up. "We don't really have the time to sit down with an artist. I redid Deans when his got scratched off, only takes a moment and hurts less." Meredith looked up at Sherlock.

"Very well, I'll call off the tattoo artist, the car will be down stairs when you're ready." Mycroft took his leave.

"Alright, love where do you want it?" Meredith stood and faced Sherlock. Sherlock extended his left arm, palm up.

"Right where I put my patches." He looked down and smiled at her. She placed the palm of her hand on his arm right below his inner elbow. Sherlock winced at the extreme heat that scorched his skin for a moment. Meredith pulled her hand away to reveal the same tattoo everyone else had but with an added ring of runes along the outermost edge. "What are those?"

"Wards against Angels. You haven't met them yet but trust me when I say Castiel is the only one you'll get along with. I would rather they not find you." Meredith turned away and picked up her own belongings.

"Do you have them as well?" Sherlock turned to the rest of the group, massaging the blood flow back into his arm.

"Ours are etched into our freakin ribs, thanks to Cas. It's a bitch to explain when we get x-rays." Dean laughed.

"I don't have that, but then again I've never had to worry about Angels. Castiel is the first I've met." John walked up to Meredith and asked her to place the runes on his as well. She agreed and placed her palm on his tattoo and added to it. They made their way down the steps into the car.

_I hope father is well._

_ I hope so too. _

_Will we be ok? If we get hit too much, will we be alright?_

_ I will do what I can to protect you. _

_Thank you._

_ When do you plan on telling him? _

_Perhaps after all this is over._

Meredith sat quietly in the car next to Sherlock. She was worried, scared even. She didn't want to loose anyone. Sam, Dean and Cas, have been practically her siblings. John had become a dear, dear friend, and Sherlock, the man who had taken hold of her hearts. There was so much at stake, this had all become a dangerous gamble, and she didn't know if she really was ready to take that chance.

________________________________

They all stood on the outskirts of what remained of Lawrence, Kansas. The small town looked like it had been bombed multiple times. There was police tape loosely placed everywhere and the ground was scorched black. It was eerily silent, and not a soul was in sight.

"Alright boys, keep your eyes peeled. This will be the only time I say, shoot first ask later. How far down is the house Dean?" Meredith turned to him.

"About 2 clicks south from here."

"Very well." Meredith's eyes snapped to a bright gold and spoke with both voices giving her an echo again. Hunting mode, as Sam called it. "Everyone watch each others backs. Sherlock stay with Cas. John stay with Sam. Dean keep an eye on my six. We stay as a group as much as possible. Understood?"

They all agreed and took out their weapons. Brand new guns and knives developed by Mycroft's team. He had taken Ruby's knife and the Colt and had his scientists take them apart to recreate them. Once tested to make sure they worked just as well, he began producing more. Dean held the original colt and Sam the original knife, but everyone luckily had their own functioning versions of both. This made Meredith feel a little better.

Meredith drew her swords and took the lead. She looked around trying to sense anything. Any kind of movement, but there was nothing. They stuck to the shadows, no sense walking down the road, in the open. They made it towards what seemed to be the center of town, a large square park surrounded by smaller shops. They walked carefully towards it.

Meredith picked up movement at the center of the square. She had everyone stop as she made her way to the right hugging the walls of one of the shops. She wanted to get a closer look at what was moving in the distance. Tied to the water fountain at the center stood a tall man in a brown pinstripe suit and red trainers. His clothing was torn and bloody, his head was hanging, chin against his chest, and his auburn hair was matted down against his face. Meredith recognized him and it took all her strength to not run straight to her father. It was obviously a trap.

She mentally moved aside and let Andrela take control, her eyes turning silver in the process. Andrela attempted to see the outcome of each possibility available to them but couldn't. Again everything was blocked from her view. She hated this. She couldn't stand not knowing. She inched her way to the men waiting for her.

"I can't see. I mean I can see and I can't. Meredith's father is at the center but it's obviously a trap. I just can't see the outcomes." Andrela's commanding voice was a low whisper. She moved aside, again both of them working together once more. Both voices sounded again. "If we go out there it'll be a fight. If we leave him he'll die. I can't decide what to do..." Her resonating voice trailed off as she weighed the options.

"We can fight them. We faced the gates of hell remember? We'll make it through this too. Just make sure there ain't no booby traps out there." Dean placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful, Bird." Sherlock's warning was laced with concern, he didn't want her to loose herself. She nodded and looked out to the park. Focusing on her senses picking up anything that may debilitate them. Her pupils grew narrow, mimicking that of a cats.

 _That's a first._ Sam had never seen her do that before.

"I learned many more things in our two years apart Sam. This is one of many things you've never seen me do." Her echoing voice was low and quiet. Once she was sure there was nothing there, she looked around at the buildings surrounding the park. "I can see... about a dozen of them. 13 exactly. How fitting. None of them very strong but if we're not careful they'll overwhelm us. Sherlock, you and John stay out here on the edge, before you protest, I need you to cover us from the back. Your aiming is far better than theirs and they're much more experienced in hand to hand combat. We have to play to our strengths. Cas and I will warp to my fathers side. You two follow in after." She pointed to each of them as she gave her orders. "Be prepared, we move in 26 seconds." Meredith's pupils returned to they're original shape, she twirled one sword in her hand reconstructing it into the delicate silver pistol Sherlock had seen once before. She kept her other sword grasped firmly in her other hand. Everyone else cocked their weapons ready for the onslaught that was to come.

"Now." Meredith closed her wings around her warping to her fathers side. Immediately the demons began their rapid approach. Cas appeared at her side an instant later angel blade drawn and ready.

Five of them came from the front, four from the left and four more from the right. The tactic was smart but they were faster. Meredith fired a round into two of them, hitting true and setting them ablaze, destroying the demon inside. Dean and Sam had already killed two of their own, and Cas was removing his blade from another. Sherlock and John both fired rounds into two more dropping them to the ground, dead.

_Seven down, looks like six more to go._

_ Three coming in on your right. _

  
Meredith heard Sherlock call the same warning to her from a distance. She turned quickly stretched out her hand, palm facing forward. She blasted them with a shock wave causing them to go soaring backwards. She closed her wings around herself and teleported behind one of them. She sank her sword into the demon, destroying it. She flapped her wings forcefully taking to the air. She gained some height and dove back down chasing after a demon that had started towards Sherlock and John. She landed on top of it, the gust of air engulfed them in dust and dirt, she shoved her sword into its chest and set it ablaze with a snap of her fingers.

_Four more._

_ Two. Sherlock and Dean took out two more. _

Meredith looked around for the other two. Cas was fighting one and the other was running towards an unaware Sam. She warped right in front of it and stuck her blade into its abdomen, setting it on fire too. Cas finished his off by placing his hand on its face and smiting it.

Meredith looked around again making sure there wouldn't be another wave. She didn't sense anything. She stood from her stance, eyes returning to their normal blue, and ran over to her father. He was still alive but he had been beaten and battered to an inch of his life. "Cas can you do anything for him?" She looked up at the Carrionite-turned-Angel.

"Yes." He placed two fingers on the Doctor's forehead. Immediately he regained his color and consciousness. He woke gasping for air and with a terrified look on his face.

"Sh sh. It's ok father. I'm here." She untied him from the fountain and helped him sit down. He was slowly becoming aware of where he was. He looked up and saw his daughter's face watching him carefully. Her gentle features showed nothing but concern, her long black hair fell like a curtain framing her face, just like her mother's hair did. He was so glad to see her again but he had to get her out of here.

"Sweetheart you have to leave! You have to go! Please I can't let them find you!" He stood up and grabbed her shoulders. "They're trying to do something terrible! They've been torturing me for information the past year and even though I never said anything they still managed to figure it out. Please you have to go!"

"They tortured you?!" The gold in her eyes snapped back across, her pupils narrowed once again as she began looking for those responsible. "I'm going to kill them." Her resonating voice growled the words out sounding almost animalistic.

"No! Please darling you have to go! I'll stop them but I can't have you near them! They're too strong!" The Doctor ran in front of her trying to stop her but it was too late.

"They're not stronger than me." Once again, as it was two years ago, she was lost in her sea of anger. There was no mercy in the red world she saw.


	13. Split Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a not for profit work and all characters belong to their respective copyright holders

"We have to stop her! We have to find her!" The Doctor began panicking. Meredith had taken off a moment ago.

"Where did they keep you?" Sherlock asked the Doctor, urgency clear in his voice.

"I don't know, I was unconscious whenever they moved me."

"Death said 'go home Dean'. We have to keep heading towards the house. Let's go." Sam turned and started heading south. Everyone quickly followed.

"Best be prepared, gentlemen." Sherlock reloaded the rifle Mycroft had given him and restrapped it to his back and began reloading his pistol. Everyone followed suit. The Doctor walked up to the two new men and introduced himself.

"I know now's not the best time for introductions but I would very much like to know your names." The Doctor's tone was serious, yet still friendly.

"Sherlock Holmes."

"John Watson."

The men continued walking in silence, all completely alert and prepared for an attack. Sam tried handing the Doctor his knife but he waved it off and simply took out his Screwdriver. It wouldn't kill them he had said, but it would immobilize them enough.

Suddenly the earth beneath them began to shake violently. There were loud shock waves coming from not too far.

"Oh no." The Doctor's face grew pale. "We have to hurry!" He took off in a sprint in the direction of the explosions. Everyone quickly followed. Sherlock caught up to him first, the two were running side by side when another shockwave hit them knocking them both back. The ground beneath them began to shake again.

A large chasm began to split the earth behind them. Separating them from the rest of the group. Down inside the ground there was a fire blazing and reaching for the top. Another wave hit and the split grew wider and deeper. Suddenly they could hear screaming and crying from down below.

"SHERLOCK!" John's voice could be heard over the fires and screams. "GO TO HER! WE'L DO WHAT WE CAN HERE!"

"DOC! SHERLOCK! YOU GOTTA STOP HER BEFORE SHE GOES TOO DEEP!!" Sam's voice followed.

"You haven't much time. Go. I'll be flying back and forth between the two groups aiding you where I am needed." Castiel had appeared next to them. "Go!" Castiel teleported back due to the sounds of fighting in the other side of the flames. The Doctor turned to the tall man on his right and nodded. They both turned and continued running toward Meredith.

______________________________________

The moment the screaming had started growing louder from the pit below them, demons started pouring out of the houses around them. John started shooting first, hitting his mark and the next and the next. It seemed however that for every one he killed three more would appear. They couldn't stay in the open like this. They needed a more defensible position. John looked around for anything that may help. Off to the right he saw police station.

_Iron bars at the windows and concrete walls not demon proof but it'll slow them down._

"Castiel! Can you get us over there!" John pointed at the station. Cas nodded and grabbed him and Sam, teleporting them into the building. He disappeared only to reappear with Dean. John got to work immediately. He moved several of the desks to the door to try and barricade them. Dean began breaking the Windows so they can shoot out between the iron bars.

"Good idea man." Sam turned to John. He started helping him paint Devils Traps at each entrance with confiscated spray paint cans he found in the evidence locker.

"Hey. I got an idea."

"What is it Dean?" Sam and John looked up to see Dean holding a megaphone in his hands.

"It won't kill 'em but it sure as hell'l slow them down. Besides we're runnin' low on ammo." Dean handed the megaphone to Sam. "Get you exorcism voice ready Sammy. That's all you're gonna be doin' for a bit."

_________________________________________

**20 minutes earlier**

Meredith took off into the air ignoring her fathers protests. She was so sick of people hurting her family. _How dare they torture him, and for a full year!_ She was livid. She flew at incredible speed towards the house she knew used to be Sam and Dean's home. She new what Crowley and Moriarty were attempting and she was going to do her damn best to stop it.

She flew into the house crashing through the roof and second floor, landing in the living room. The house was abandoned and dark. She heard noises from down below. She flapped her wings and brought herself crashing into the basement. She looked around at the eerily strange scene before her.

Another capsule, like the ones two years ago was hooked up to the TARDIS that belonged to the Doctor. Her mind reached out to it. It was sad and scared. She looked around for the culprit but couldn't find them. She stretched her wings to take off again but a searing pain blinded her. She felt two sharp hooks skewer her wings just under the joints, and lift her up just enough to where she was on her toes. Then the chains holding her up began to spread apart and pull on her wings. Meredith screamed in agony.

"Hello my pet. We haven't met yet. Jim Moriarty. How are you?" A man in a black suit came out of the shadows. His face wore a twisted smile and there was a glint in his eye that just screamed crazy.

_So this is the man who tortured my father?_

_ Yvette, we need to play this safe. If we get off this thing I can heal us but I can't do anything until then. _

_Understood._

"I said, how are you?" Moriarty's face became serious at the lack of response.

"Never better." Meredith spat out.

"Good. Glad to hear that. Glad you came!" His smile returned. "There's a little show I need you to watch." Moriarty turned away from her and headed for the capsule. He began imputing numbers into the computer screen and started climbing in. "This is going to be fun!" Meredith knew what he was doing, but in her position she could do much to stop him.

He climbed into the capsule and sealed it shut all while keeping a sadistic smile on his face. Meredith reached out to the TARDIS in hopes of connecting with it.

_Can you hear me? Please! I need you to listen!_

_**...** _

_Please! Answer me!_

_**How are you accomplishing this?** _

The voice sounded almost robotic. It wasn't used to speaking.

_ From one TARDIS to another. I need you to listen to us. This creature is attempting to connect you two together. We cannot stop him but you can fight him. _

_**This is strange. Not natural.** _

_ I understand. Believe me I do. I have spent a thousand years thinking the same thing. We can return you to your original form but we need you to fight him once you're in his head. It's important. _

_**How do I fight this creature? I am a creation of peace. You have been changed. You are no longer a TARDIS.** _

_ I understand that. Fight against his thoughts. Do not let him control you. He will demand things of you. You mustn't let him do them. Be the creation of peace you were built to be. Stop him from using your power for destruction. _

By then the machine had begun to power up. Meredith struggled against her holds but she couldn't move without causing unbearable pain. She extended her hand and tried to move the controls on the panel to her left, in hopes of moving the hooks down, but every time she tried to use her abilities a shock of energy would go through the hooks electrocuting her.

"Tsk tsk my dear. You mustn't try that. We figured out how you work!" Moriarty's eyes had turned red.

"Hello again Crowley. How's life with a roommate?" Meredith's voice was venomous as she spat out the words. She was going to make them pay for all the lives they've taken.

"Let's talk again in a moment shall we. There's just one little thing I have to do first." Crowley snapped his fingers and flipped a switch from inside, the machine began powering up and building.

_ Quickly! I need to know that you will be fighting him. It's the only way we can stop him and put you back in your true form. _

_**I will do what I can.** _

The machine lit up and blinded Meredith from seeing. It was far too bright. There was a resounding shock wave shaking the earth beneath them. Meredith cried out in pain as it jostled the hooks she was trapped on. Then there was another wave and she could feel the earth begin to split around them. There was an explosion and Meredith swore she could hear laughter.

The light faded and the earth gave one more shake before everything stood still once more.

____________________________________________

 


	14. Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a not for profit work and all characters belong to their respective copyright holders. 
> 
> WARNING: this chapter may be triggering to some!!! Thy hath been warned!!!

Sherlock ran towards the house he had seen in Dean's picture. There was a large hole on the roof of the house roughly the size of Meredith's wings. The Doctor was close at his heels as they reached the door. Sherlock ran in and heard laughing from down below.

"Basement." The Doctor pointed at a door by the garage that was wide open. They ran down the stairs into the darkness.

As they entered a light turned on, under it Moriarty stood, smiling at them. "Hello boys."

Sherlock's skin crawled at the sound of that voice again. Nothing will ever describe his hatred for this man.

"Oh Sherlock, Doctor, you look tired. Why don't you SIT DOWN!" At that moment Sherlock felt himself forcibly sat down into a chair. His body immobile, he couldn't even fight against it properly, the invisible force was holding him down from all around. He looked next to him, the Doctor was fighting against this force with all his might, but barely moved.

"That's better. You guys have the best seats in the house!" Moriarty snapped his fingers and another light came on illuminating Meredith's fragile form. Sherlock's heart stopped for a second at the sight. She was hanging from the rafters attached to two large hooks by her wings, her hands shackled above her head. Blood dripped from the skewers on her wings and large purple bruises were starting to form around her wrists. The Doctor sat next to him frozen in shock.

"LET HER GO!" Sherlock's voice resonated through the basement, the frustration and anger and fear all mixed into one livid statement. Moriarty laughed at him.

"Oh I will but not yet. I got a bit of a surprise for you. See, I know how close you got to this girl, Sherlock. I know exactly how close." His eyes grew narrow at him. "To be honest, I always thought you were gay." He turned around and faced her. "Wake up darling. It's time for a show."

Meredith's eyes opened slowly. She had to pretend. She had to fake all the weakness. He had to believe it so he would let her go. At least until the TARDIS could fight back. He had to underestimate her.

"Hello sweet pea." Moriarty snapped his fingers in her face to grasp her attention. "I know your little secret." He sang. Her eyes grew wide.

He reached off to the side and picked up a large wooden bat, he felt the weight of it in his hands, and gave it a few practice swings. Sherlock's eyes grew wide in the realization of what was happening. "No." He breathed out his pleas. "No, please. Don't."

"Sorry Sherlock I didn't catch that." He walked up to him and grabbed his head by the hair. "Say it again. I want to hear the Great Sherlock Holmes beg." He growled.

"Don't. Please don't hurt her anymore." Sherlock's voice was low and quiet. He couldn't take much more.

"Oh I'm going to, and your going to watch. Remember when I said I would burn the heart out of you? This is what I meant. Did you like my little art projects I left you two? They didn't mean anything. I just wanted you to remember everything I said. Did you find my little notes? I bet you didn't decipher them. I'm far too clever. This one here though, she figured it out. That's how she knew her dad was in big trouble, but she never told you. Because she couldn't. Oh and guess what? There's something else she's not telling you about and I can't just stand by and let her keep it. We can't have more of you running around, no matter how adorable they could turn out to be." He turned away laughing and headed for Meredith.

Sherlock took in the last sentence he said and met her gaze. Her eyes were full of pain and sadness. She gave him a sad smile and mouthed 'I love you'. The realization hit. The reason why she had been so pensive and quiet. The reason why she hadn't been so  reckless. She was pregnant. Sherlock sat there frozen.

"NO, DON'T. PLEASE DON'T!" The Doctor shouted at the demon in front of him. His daughter was carrying his grandchild, a future he always dreamed for her. A family of her own. A way to succeed where he had failed. A chance to be a parent and be happy. He couldn't just stand by and watch this man ruin her future. He had to talk him out of it. He had to make this mad man see sense.

"Oh it's too late for begging and I'm not one for talking." Moriarty wound up his bat and swung hard, all while Sherlock and the Doctor yelled at him to stop.

Sherlock was broken. Moriarty had finally succeeded. With each blow to her stomach, he fell apart into smaller and smaller pieces. He couldn't bare to watch this but he couldn't look away. The woman he loved was being beaten into a miscarriage. The child he didn't know he was going to have, gone with the swings of a bat. The despair he felt surpassed anything else. He felt like he couldn't breathe, suffocating in his grief.

He hit her again and again in the abdomen. He would wait until the pain subsided then hit again. Meredith couldn't help the tears of anger streaming down her face. She wanted to break this man in two. She wanted to hurt him the way he had hurt everyone she cared about. Once she got the TARDIS out, she was going to obliterate him into nothing.

Suddenly he stopped, but not necessarily by choice it seemed. He had a confused look on his face. He sat frozen. Meredith looked at him, his eyes were fighting between black, red and gold. The TARDIS was fighting for control. In the few moments it had taken over it released its hold on Sherlock and the Doctor. They both stood. Sherlock drew his pistol.

"SHERLOCK DON'T!" Meredith cried out. He couldn't shoot them yet.

"WHY NOT?! AFTER WHAT HE DID TO YOU?!" Sherlock's tears stained his face, but his expression was that of pure fury. He was livid. The hatred evident on his face.

"Because the TARDIS is in there too. Fighting back. If you shoot, you kill it too. Now hurry, let me down. I don't know how much longer she'll be able to hold them both back." The Doctor ran to the controls and pushed the release dropping her. Sherlock rushed to her and removed the hooks from her wings slowly, so as to not cause her too much pain.

"We have to get you out of here." Sherlock went to help her up but she refused. Her eyes turned a bright silver and her wings glowed bright healing all her injuries.

"She will be all right. I couldn't do anything so long as I was attached to that machine. Do me a favor and destroy the damn thing. I can't have anything else interfering." Andrela's cold voice came through Meredith's lips as she stood tall, wings half open. There was an anger in it that caused Sherlock's skin to crawl in fear. Moriarty continued standing still, attempting to win the ongoing fight for control. Sherlock walked over to him and pulled the bat out of his hands and began unleashing all his anger in the machines around him. Everything he hated about the man standing behind him. He had taken Meredith and hooked her like a piece of meat. He had hit her. Tortured her. He had even destroyed the one thing he didn't even know he wanted. A child. _His_ child. A future he didn't think he would ever get. A life he didn't think he deserved but almost had.

The Doctor left Sherlock in his anger and ran to Meredith. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine. As is the baby." Her voice grew soft but was loud enough for Sherlock to hear over the noise he was making. She gave him a small smile.

Sherlock stopped moving at those words. He dropped the bat and ran to her. "Can I talk to her?" His tone serious but the hint of desperation surprised Andrela.

"No. I need to finish this. There will be time for talking later."

"You're positive the-the baby is alright?" Sherlock couldn't believe it, he placed both hands on Meredith's waist, and caressed her stomach. 

"Yes. I didn't just stand there and let him ruin the one precious thing my Little One had. I'll explain it all after. For now you two need to get back to the rest. They need help as they are incredibly surrounded. I promise to return her to you both. Now go." Andrela walked up to Moriarty's still body and placed a hand on his head.

The Doctor grabbed Sherlock's arm and tried to pulled him along. "Sherlock we have to go."

"No I can't leave her again."

"Sherlock this isn't something you can help her with. You have to trust them. You have to trust _her_. They'll be alright, we have to go find the others." Reluctantly Sherlock obeyed.

They ran up the steps and back out into the street. Heading back to where they had last seen the rest of the group, the fires had died down and were able to cross one part of the chasm narrow enough to jump. Off in the distance they could see a building completely surrounded by demons. There were at least twenty, but something was wrong. Some of them would drop to the floor and black mist would escape them and go into the chasm around them, only to have them come back up.

Sherlock saw a black smoke head straight for the them. Sherlock immediately took off the charm he still had around his neck and put it on the Doctor. "I appreciate the concern Sherlock, but if it tried to posses me it would only destroy itself."

"Still, better to be safe." Sherlock stated stiffly. He looked back at the building. "It sounds as though they are exorcising the demons, but this pit seems to lead them back."

"Ok. How do we close it?" The Doctor turned to Sherlock expectantly.

"I have the slightest." Sherlock thought for a moment. "Castiel!" He yelled.

"I can not stay long. They are slowly getting over run. We must find a way to close this." Castiel's rushed voice came from behind them. He walked over to the chasm. "The more we kill, the more seem to come out."

"What could close a gate to hell?" Sherlock watched something in the sky far above them. Worry painted on his face.

"An Archangel."

"Know any?" The Doctor followed Sherlock's gaze and his face grew with concern as well.

"I know one who might be willing to help. How ever he has been in hiding for quite some time."

"Well, I believe it's time to come out of hiding." The Doctor turned to look at Castiel.

"Yeah. I think it is. You guys are just having way too much fun with out me." A new voice came from the roof of the building next to them.

_____________________________________


	15. Plan B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a not for profit work and all characters belong to their respective copyright holders. 
> 
> Also I hope you're all enjoying it. Please let me know how you like it. I might not update for the next two days or so as I'm in the middle of moving. Once I'm settled I'll get back to writing. 
> 
> Cheers!

_Come to us! We can help you!_

**_I am attempting to but this creature does not let me._ **

_You can do it! Just hold on!_

**_First attempt has failed. I need a few moments to regain my strength. Be careful._ **

_Damn it!_

"STOP!" Moriarty yelled out as he took control again. "STOP FIGHTING IT!!" Meredith's eyes went silver again as Andrela took control. She drew her swords and took to the sky.

Moriarty drew from his new power and materialized his own pair of wings. Large and see-through, almost bat like in nature, flapped about his sides. Carrying him through the air after her.

_ This is where we have our advantage. _

_How so? He can fly as well. Though it seems his wings are just pure energy._

_ Yes, but that doesn't necessarily mean he knows how to do it well. We can maim him, weaken him. Give the TARDIS a better chance by loosening his grip on her. _

_You're a far better flyer than I am._

_ Do you wish for me to assume complete control once more? _

_Yes. End this. Once and for all._

_ Very well. _

Andrela took control again. In a burst of gold light she fully appeared in her blue gown and bright silver eyes. Swords drawn and ready. Moriarty flew towards her, creating his own weapon.

_ A mace. How quaint. _

He swung hard but she avoided it easily. As long as he acted blindly through his rage this would be simple. She dashed towards him again and again, with each pass a new cut would appear on his body. She had to be careful. One wrong cut and she kills the three of them.

In his rage he flew towards her again he dropped the mace and opted for a sword as well. A long red blade appeared in his hand as he dove right for her. She met his blade with her own. The force of the impact caused a shock wave to ripple outwards from them. Moriarty raised his sword over his head and brought it down hard, meeting Andrela's unyielding blade in another shock wave.

"STOP YOU IMBECILE!" Crowley's voice came out of Moriarty's mouth.

"NO!" He answered himself. "STOP FIGHTING IT!!" "This is madness. You are both evil beings that don't belong in the same vessel as I." "SHUT UP SHUT UP!" "You idiot! Let me take over!" "NO!"

Andrela watched, as Moriarty, Crowley, and the TARDIS continued arguing. "Enough!" She called out. She outstretched her hand sent him falling through the sky. He caught himself before flying back to her. This time his eyes had turned red. Crowley had taken control.

"Hello, love."

"Goodbye." She responded. With another flick of her wrist she threw him crashing through the ground. She reached out to try and connect with the TARDIS again. This time she felt her stronger. She had started feeding off of Moriarty as he was the weaker of the two.

_Tell me when you are ready._

_**I only require a moment longer.** _

Meredith took hold of Crowley and shoved him deep into the earth. He funneled into his new power to try and break the hold and found that he couldn't. The TARDIS was fighting back again. Crowley grew angrier and began fighting her, attempting to force her to the back of his mind. She wasn't as strong and Meredith, she was still new to this experience and he used that as leverage. He pushed her down into the depths of his mind, she struggled but as long as he was focused he could cut her off from her own power. A malicious grin grew on Crowley/Moriarty's face. Meredith stopped pushing him into the planet.

"Oh this is going to be fun." He started flying towards her again.

_____________________________________

"Names Gabriel, Archangel, sometimes pose as Loki the Trickster God, nice to meet ya." Gabriel twirled a candy pop around as he walked down off the roof. "I figured something big was going down so I showed up to watch. Seems Big Bro was kicked outta office by a lowly crossroads demon."

"Yes. Much has happened in your absence, but we shall 'catch up' later. Right now we need to close these. Crowley is feeding from it and Meredith will never have an upper hand so long as these are open."

"Alright, so we close 'em."

"What do you need?" Castiel looked back at the police station with concern.

"Just need you guys to watch my back. The moment I start trying to close it you're gonna have demons coming straight for me. I can't be interrupted at all or I have to start over." Gabriel threw the pop off to the side and grew serious. Cas was happy to have his brother back.

"Alright. I'll slow them and you take them out Sherlock." Sherlock nodded at the Doctor in agreement.

"We won't be able to do it alone. We're out numbered." Gabriel gave them both a worried look.

"Not anymore. Thanks Cas." Dean had appeared at the Doctor's side quickly followed by John, Sam and Castiel, all four immediately looked up at the fight happening above their heads. "What's happening and how's Wings holding up?"

"She's stubborn and still fighting, and we're attempting to close the pit. Now let's focus." Sherlock took control of the situation. "Dean, you and John, cross over to the other side of the pit and cover Gabriel from that side."

"Wait- wha-GABRIEL! YOU SONNAVABITCH I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"  
Dean walked over to him and gave him a hard clap on the back with a huge grin on his face.

"We'll have a reunion later. We have to focus. Doctor, You and Sam will cover him from this side. Castiel you can jump back and forth as needed." Sherlock made his way to the building next to them. He remembered Meredith's words from before. They would have to play to their strengths, he would cover them from above as he was the best shot of the group. He climbed onto the dumpster then onto the roof. "Gabriel. When you're ready." He pulled the rifle from around his back and made sure it was loaded.

"I like this guy." Gabriel turned towards the pit. "Alright boys. Basically comes to this, I can't get interrupted or I gotta start over. This is gonna take about ten minutes." He got down on his knees and began speaking Latin.

Almost instantly the ground beneath them started to shake. The screaming from the chasm grew louder and louder drowning out the words Gabriel was saying. All the demons still attempting to blindly break into the police station turned and started running for them.

"All right guys! Keep to the plan! No one interrupts Gabe!" Sam yelled at his companions. This was gonna be tougher than he thought.

_____________________________________

Crowley swung down hard, upon connecting his sword with Andrela's, his shattered into pieces. He flew back eyes wide in shock. "How?! How are you still stronger than us?! We have two demons and a TARDIS!! We were supposed to be stronger than you!!!" Crowley faltered, the red in his eyes lost focus. In that moment of weakness Moriarty took over again.

"WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE STRONGER! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SMARTER!" His eyes turned solid black once again. Andrela reached out to the Doctor's TARDIS trapped inside.

_Are you well? I sensed Crowley push you down again._

_**Yes. I am ready.** _

Moriarty summoned another sword and began to fly to her again. He flew right in front of her before disappearing and reappearing behind her, but Andrela parried the attack with poise. He tried again and again attempting to catch her off guard, but failing each time. Andrela was no longer being interrupted by his machines. She could see now. There were still possibilities of her being injured and worse but they were few and far in between. She was ending this now.

_ Very well. Reach out to us. We can pull you in but it must be quick. If he realizes what you're doing it will only make things worse. Still fixable, but far more difficult. _

Andrela reached out and grabbed the demon by the face and burned her handprint onto it. She reached deep into his mind and pulled the TARDIS through into Meredith's body. A gold stream of energy moved from Moriarty/Crowley's vessel through Meredith's arm into her own. Moriarty screamed in pain as the sensation burned through his mind slowly erasing what was left of his humanity. Andrela released the moment she had pulled the last of the TARDIS out. She kicked the demon hard in the stomach, sending him flying through the air towards the ground.

_Hello._

_**This is a strange sensation but far more comfortable than the last. I still wish to return to my original form.** _

_ All in good time. We have a few more things to take care of. _

_**Yes. I can see that. Normally I would refuse. However after my time spent with those two I agree completely with your plan.** _

_ I'm sorry you had to endure that. _

_**It is all well. I apologize for the harshness of my earlier words, but I still spoke true. To have such thoughts, you are no longer a TARDIS, but something far more dangerous.** _

_ I know, Yvette keeps me whole, and I her. We have come to depend on each other. _

_He's coming back!_

_ Let's end this. _

Moriarty stood beneath them. Andrela, still in control, dropped down to face him. Without the energy from the TARDIS he could no longer fly but he could still move at the blink of an eye.

"That wasn't very nice." Moriarty's eyes were pitch black. "You cheated!" He practically sang the words. "That's not fair. We had a nice little game going."

"How can you be so confident?" Andrela watched him closely and carefully keeping track of each out come as it constantly changed. This foe was one of the most difficult regardless to how weak it was. His mind was jumping between decisions changing the future over and over again. She could still keep track. It would take a lot more than an indecisive pawn to beat her. "I have taken your biggest play at power. She welcomed me. She is willing to work with me to end you. You have no chance."

"Because I know something you don't know!" He sang the words again. He was so like a child it was starting to anger Andrela.

"Oh I know. I can see the future remember. Yes, you'll make things a little more difficult but in the end you'll still loose. You're making a big mistake." At that Andrela twirls the sword in her hand around changing it into a gun. She aimed and shot. 

Moriarty's smile wiped off his face, he disappeared before the bullet hit.

_________________________

"Why didn't it close?!" Dean watched Gabriel in a panic stabbing another demon in the throat and killing it.

"I-I don't know!" Gabriel looked down at the pit. All it did was anger the demons more. He was frustrated. _I just wanted to swoop in and save the day and these damn things weren't gonna just let that happen, of course!_ He reached over and grabbed the demon about to jump for the roof after Sherlock and burned it. Looks like he was gonna have to fight too. He pulled out his own angel blade and joined the fight.

Sherlock was on his last rifle bullet. He had to make it count. The pistol wasn't as accurate but he used it on nearby demons he knew he could hit. He saw Gabriel fighting, either he was interrupted or the plan failed. He saw another demon running straight towards John. He lined his sights on the sniper and shot, taking it out seconds before it made it to John. He dropped the gun and ran off the roof. He was going to have to fight with the knife. It looked like everyone else was in the same position, there had been no pause in the onslaught since the Archangel began.

"STOP!" Moriarty's voice could be heard above the din. All the demons did so. The group finished killing off the ones they had near them. Before turning to the man that had caused all this. His suit was in shreds, he looked like he had taken far too many cuts from Meredith, he even had her handprint burned into his face. Sherlock swelled with pride knowing she had been beating him senseless, but he was also incredibly worried, he didn't see her anywhere. 

"Time for plan B boys!" Crowley's voice came through Jims mouth. All the remaining demon's meat suits dropped to the ground releasing the foul smoke into the air. They began to swirl in the sky just above Moriarty who was maniacally laughing. He looked up and opened his mouth.

All the demons floating above him swarmed into Moriarty. All these cursed souls collected into one body. Once all of them had converged, he stood straight and serious. There was no longer any expression on his face. No laughter from Moriarty, no coy smile from Crowley. For the first time he was truly terrifying.

"Hello boys." He reached his hand out and everyone but Sherlock were picked up and shoved to the wall of the building next to them.

"How are you doing this?!" Gabriel was in shock that a demon could hold control over an archangel. How much had he missed in his hiatus?!

"Oh it's all in the wrist really." Moriarty's face twisted into a sadistic smile. He walked over to Sherlock, who found he couldn't move at all. Moriarty summoned a large black axe and rose it above his head. "Sorry Sherly, but it time to make the bitch suffer. Game's Over." He brought the axe down with force.


	16. Deaths Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a not for profit work and all characters belong to their respective copyright holders 
> 
> Hey look at that! I finished a chapter! Somehow amidst all the packing and boxes I managed to get one out!

Sherlock flinched but the axe never hit. Instead he heard the sound of metal hitting metal. He opened his eyes and saw Meredith holding out a sword inches in front of him, with one hand. She looked like she was exerting minimal effort. She stood tall and was literally glowing with a soft gold mist surrounding her.

She flicked her wrist, causing her sword to push the axe away. The movement was so gentle but the force behind it sent Moriarty flying back several feet. "Let them go." Her voice echoing again.

"No!" Moriarty was shaking in anger. "I may not have the TARDIS anymore but I can still beat you! I know how you work remember?"

"No. You think you do... But you don't." Her voice was soft and almost singing the words in a teasing nature. Sherlock watched a mischievous grin appear on her face. She turned away from him. A raging fire burning in her eyes, there was no holding back any more.

"You underestimated me. That was your first mistake. Your second was trying to kill Sherlock. My Little One loves this human very much, I will never allow anything to happen to the people she loves. Your last and final mistake, the one that finally crosses the line, trying to end a life that hadn't even begun." She faced Moriarty. "Emphasis on try, it is still very much alive, and I won't let you harm a hair on my Little One or her family again." Her features grew dark. A shadow seemed to pass over her face as she started walking towards the demon.

Moriarty raised his axe once more to attack, he brought it down in another blow but she stopped it with her own blade casually pushing him off again. She lifted her leg and kicked him back. He flew through the building behind them crashing to the other side. Meredith reached out and forced him to fly back through the building landing at her feet. She raised her wings in a threatening display. "This ends now."

"No it doesn't." He disappeared.

A smile played on her face, she knew exactly where he went. She folded her wings around herself and silently warped directly behind him. Quietly she raised her wings again. He had reappeared in the basement of the house, he looked around at the mess that was left of his machine in a panic. When had this happened?!

"You honestly, didn't expect me to just leave your little toys alone, did you?" She reached out and grabbed him by the neck and stabbed the sword through him. It wouldn't kill him, he was siphoning too much power from all the demons in there with him. However they couldn't heal from the wounds her swords made. He disappeared again.

"You need a different weapon." Death spoke up from behind her. He had been watching closely the entire time.

"I know. I just do not know what?"

"Again, I can only give one other clue. The power of three is far stronger than that of just two." Death gave her a small smile and then disappeared himself.

She warped back to the group to make sure they were alright. Moriarty was planning on hurting one of them but he couldn't make up his mind on which. She had to stay close.

_We have to create a weapon from the three of us working together._

_ Is that not what we have been doing? _

_No. It's only been you and me._

_**I do not wish to create a weapon. I am a creature of peace.** _

_ By creating this weapon we can bring peace. We can destroy this creature. _

_**The Doctor never kills and he still brings about peace.** _

_The Doctor does not face demons._

_**They are merely strong Carrionites.** _

_ Regardless, they do not deserve to live. They have caused too much pain and sorrow. They do not deserve a chance. _

_Please. We need you to work with us. Together we can stop him._

_**I do wish to stop them, but there must be another way.** _

_Death himself said we have to create a weapon together. A weapon._

_ I understand how you feel, but we must end this. Remember how angry you felt when he was beating Yvette, attempting to cause a miscarriage. The unfairness of him ripping you from your true vessel. True, normally revenge only ends worse than before. However there is a fine line between what seems wrong but is right and what seems right but is wrong. This is one of those times. If we do not stop him now he will return. _

_**Very well. I do wish the Doctor does not think less of me, but perhaps you are right. In this instance, what is right seems wrong, but this creature must pay for what it's done.** _

_ Thank you. What should it be? _

_I have an idea._

_ *chuckle* fitting. After all it was he who told us. _

Meredith began to approach the group. They were all alive and well. She needed to draw the demon out but she couldn't do it with her near the group. Warping to the highest roof she watched them silently. She hated that she had to use them as bait but she had to risk it, she had to take that chance for an opportunity to end Moriarty.

She could see Sherlock and the others looking around trying to find her. They had seen her for a moment before she went away. She could sense Moriarty near by. He was getting closer to the group, still heavily injured from her blow. She moved closer, reappearing by a tree close to them but still out of sight.

____________________________

"Where did she go?" Sam was glancing around trying to find her. Since she and Moriarty/Crowley disappeared the chasms had in a sense closed. There wasn't a fire burning in them and the screaming had gone away. It didn't even go that deep. Sam could see the bottom.

"I don't know but I'm sure she has a reason to run off." The Doctor shook off the dirt from his screwdriver which had flown out of his hand a while ago.

"I know what she's doing." Sherlock looked straight ahead. At the end of the road Moriarty stood facing them. He was walking towards them but with a slight limp. He was bleeding from his abdomen. "We're bait." Sherlock's tone was serious as he readied his own knife. Since her swords didn't kill him, it seemed their weapons wouldn't either but they would still affect him.

Moriarty continued walking toward them, her sword didn't kill him, he couldn't believe it! It seemed that it was she who underestimated him. Good. He was going make her cry. That bitch. How dare she. He made it a few meters in front of Sherlock and stretched out his hand. He was going to rip out his spinal cord.

In a flash of feathers Meredith appeared in front of Sherlock. Her wings spread in a protective fashion. In her outstretched hand a long thin staff began to form from a bright gold light. At the top of it the light grew revealing a delicate silver and blue blade that curved back. She held the scythe delicately in one hand and began approaching him. "Did you honestly think it was going to be that easy?"

He took a step back with each step she took. "No I didn't." Crowley whistled loudly. Growling began all around them, as dozens of Hell Hounds appeared surrounding them. "You forget. I have an army of demons at my disposal." Hundreds of demons appeared all around them, ready to attack.

"Shit." Dean took out his knife. There was no way they could face this many demons unscathed. He looked over to see Sam but he was staring down Crowley. Cas and Gabe were over next to the Doctor and John, watching the demon dogs closely. Sherlock stayed put behind Meredith but ready to fight. They were all ready to go down fighting, he just hoped Wings had an Ace up her sleeve.

They were all so weak, so small, but there were so many of them. "An admiral attempt. If I didn't have the Doctor's TARDIS with me I may have been a little worried."

"How are you not?" Crowley narrowed his eyes and watched her carefully. She had to be bluffing. She merely gave him a sweet smile in response, her pupils narrowed and shone a bright silver. She raised her scythe like a staff just as she began to focus her energy into it. All the gold mist that was surrounding her started collecting into the staff of the scythe. Crowley whistled once more giving the order to attack. Hundreds of demons and dogs ran to the group of humans, howling pierced the otherwise silent evening.

She brought the butt of the staff down hard, slamming it into the ground. A bright gold wave erupted from her and pushed outward into the oncoming horde. The moment the light touched them they were destroyed. Every particle of their being ripped apart into dust spread out throughout time.

The resounding shockwave that came with it knocked her little group of humans to the floor. Castiel watched quietly, he looked over at his brother. The Archangel had his mouth open in awe. "Cassie, what is she? I can't sense any grace, how is that possible?" He looked around an watched as hundreds of demons and hell hounds were torn apart. "Who is she?"

"That is my daughter, and her TARDIS, and apparently also my TARDIS."

"The heck is a TARDIS?" Gabe gave him a look of amused puzzlement.

"I'll explain everything later Gabriel." Castiel turned back to see this strange and powerful creature approach the demon King of Hell.

"When will you all learn? I am no match for you. You will not ever win. With the snap of my fingers I can erase something from all of space and time. Granted sometimes you make things difficult, like now, where we three needed to come together to call on a weapon strong enough to kill you, but we succeed each time nonetheless. It is irrelevant how many times the darkness attempts to take control, we will always be there, waiting." Her voice echoed again.

"You can't get rid of us forever. We have another plan. You think we didn't see the possibility of failing. You are far too strong for your own good. Someone has to put you in your place." Crowley stopped taking steps back but faced her instead. "Doesn't mean I'm going down without a fight." He gave her a sneer.

"Oh are you?" Meredith twirled the scythe in her hands gaining momentum. She walked toward him. Watching every outcome carefully. Every possibility shifting she waited until she was on a path that would leave her group unharmed. Then she jumped into action. She warped behind him and swung down hard. He jumped out of the way and pulled his own weapon out. The same black axe from before, ready to attack.

Their blows met with great force, with each connection Crowley's arms would tremble from the force she was bringing down. She reached up with one hand and grabbed his neck. She snapped it and tossed him aside. He landed hard on the ground, he stood and fixed his neck. She was walking ominously towards him, scythe dragging along just behind her, wings shaking in anger. "I've had enough of your sad attempts to win. I tire of this little game of yours."

"Like I said. I'm not going down without a fight. Now I'm taking someone with me." He snapped his fingers and Sherlock fell to the floor in pain. Castiel flew to him and attempted to heal him but couldn't. Gabriel tried to as well attempting to conjure a miracle.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Meredith yelled at the demon. She swung the scythe down into him, jamming into his chest. Blood poured out of the body in a crimson cascade.

"Oh you'll never fix it." He began laughing as he started to burn. The flames consumed him until he exploded into dust and blew away in a soft breeze, the laughing continued ringing in her ears.

Meredith dropped her weapon and ran to Sherlock. She reached down placed her hands on either side of his face. Crowley had broken his spine and shattered the pieces into his vital organs. There was something keeping her from healing him. She couldn't place it.

_**I have an idea, but I do not know if it will work.** _

_ANYTHING PLEASE! HE'S DYING!!_

_ Any option you have is better than the alternative. Would you like to assume control? _

_**It will have to be you and I. Yvette cannot help. Her emotions would affect the outcome.** _

_I CANT JUST SIT BY AND WATCH!!!_

_ YVETTE!! Do you want him safe? _

_Yes..._

She was sobbing at this point. Gabriel had never met this woman but the sight before him broke his heart. Such a powerful creature was felled to its knees in an instant.

_ Then let us do this. _

_**I am ready when you are.** _

_ Very well. _

Meredith closed her eyes and focused. She moved all of her energy to Sherlock.


	17. Not over yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a not for profit work and all characters belong to their respective copyright holders

Sherlock couldn't feel anything but pain. It was blinding, he would open his eyes but couldn't see anything but white. He knew he fell to the floor but didn't feel it. He heard Castiel call out. He heard Yvette scream in fury. Everything was coming inbetween static. He felt two warm hands on his face. He tried to talk, but all that came out was cries of pain. He didn't know what was happening, all he saw was Not-Moriarty snap his fingers and the pain erupted from everywhere.

_ SHERLOCK! _

A voice. He knew that voice. Where had he heard it before?

_ Sherlock you need to listen to me! I need your permission in order to do what I have to do. _

Andrela. That's who that was. He couldn't focus properly. The pain was far too much.

**_William focus._ **

That was a new voice, it even called him by his real first name. What was happening? Suddenly a soft buzz filled his mind and body. He couldn't feel the pain anymore, but then he couldn't feel anything else either. He could think a little clearer.

_ Sherlock? Can you hear me? _

** Andrela? **

_ Yes. Crowley did something to you. I can not heal you, neither can Castiel, or the Archangel. _

** What did he do? **

**_We do not know William, but it is ending your life. We can give you a new one. The TARDIS and the Time Lords have the ability to adjust life, but we do not always choose to do so._ **

_ In a sense we can give you a regeneration from Yvette. She won't need it. It'll save you and start your clock over. You will remain the same, as you are human but you will live for far longer, I am unaware as for how long, and will not age at the same rate. The regeneration process will greatly affect you. I assure you Yvette will not need it. We need to know if you agree to this. _

** Will she be all right? **

**_Yes, she will be well. Quickly we need an answer, you must go through the transformation before it is too late. We will not be able to bring you back otherwise._ **

** As long as Yvette is fine with this. Do it. **

Everyone watched as Meredith seemed to put Sherlock at ease. He stopped crying out in pain and relaxed. John was at his side keeping an eye on his pulse. It had been beating rapidly in his painful state but had begun to slow dangerously.

A gold light started to form between Meredith's hands and engulfing the man beneath her. She pulled back out of breath as the gold continued covering Sherlock. She pulled John away.

The Doctor watched in confusion as the human in front of him went through the regeneration process, though much like his daughter, he didn't change his appearance. The gold light surrounded Sherlock in a warm bath, he radiated intense heat. Then suddenly it stopped. He stood, quickly, as the adrenaline was pulsing through his body at high speed. He felt like he was high on cocaine again, though he had stopped using after his return from the presumed dead.

"Sherlock! Sherlock, darling, please calm down! It's all right." Meredith took over again her eyes fading back to a deep blue, tears of relief flowing from them. Sherlock looked around wildly until Meredith took hold of his face and forced him to look at her. Sherlock stared at her quietly, slowly catching his breath.

"Yvette." He whispered her true name quietly, so only she could hear.

"I was terrified at the sight of you. I owe Andrela and my father's TARDIS, my gratitude. Although admittedly I do not know what they did. I was such a mess they locked me away." Meredith wrapped her arms around the somewhat stoic man, he returned the gesture. "I'm just glad they could save you."

"He regenerated. I don't know how they did it but they did. I've known it to happen when it's Time Lord to Time Lord, River saved my life like that." The Doctor stepped up to the two of them. He looked battered and tired. As did everyone else who wasn't an angel. Dean had several cuts and a black eye forming, Sam was out of breath still and had a bruise forming around his neck. John's clothes were shredded at the chest and had several gashes across it, though nothing too life threatening.

"They said they took one from Meredith, as she didn't need them." Sherlock looked up at the Doctor.

"I don't. Im forever stuck in the same one, when I regenerate I essentially re-regenerate. It's always repeated. It doesn't matter now. You're all safe." A weight lifted off her shoulders. She hated to admit it but she had been shaken by Moriarty and Crowley. They knew she would come, they knew she would bring those she cared about. They knew everything, anticipated every move, they just underestimated her. She reached out and checked the surrounding area. For now it seemed as though the worst had passed, as not a demon was in sight. She needed to get the TARDIS back to her home. "Let's go. I need to get her back."

"I gotta go. I came back to help you guys but I don't know if I'm ready to end my hiatus. I got some thinking to do. I'll find you guys in a bit. It was neat meeting you knew folk. You my lady. Are amazing. I've never seen anything like you. I'm glad you're on our side." Gabriel nodded towards Meredith before disappearing to the sound of wings. Dean gave Cas a confused look at Gabriel's rather rushed departure.

"Think he's hiding something?" Sam whispered to Dean.

"I don't know man, but if he knows something, I'm sure he'll tell us."

Meredith took Sherlock by the hand and walked towards Sam and Dean's childhood home.

Dean visibly was uncomfortable at being back in the building. Castiel noticed and took his hand and squeezed it slightly in reassurance before letting go. Sam just looked sad and remorseful, although he couldn't help what had happened to their mother he felt like it had been his fault. It didn't matter how many times Dean told him otherwise, or he told himself, it was just the way he felt and he couldn't shake it.

They walked down the steps to the basement. The machines and hooks were still there and still covered in Meredith's blood, a few of her feathers were strewn about beneath them as a cruel reminder of what had happened there. Sherlock froze at the sight of them. He could still vividly see Moriarty beating her with a bat. It was something he wouldn't be able to ever delete from his mind. It was forever burned into the walls of his mind palace. That had been a whole new low for his arch-nemesis. A level of evil he didn't think he had in him, it wasn't clever, it wasn't a puzzle, it was just cruel. He couldn't move away from his place in front of the hooks. He kept envisioning it, causing him to visibly start to panic. His hands began to shake, he felt his composure start to break.

"Hey, you ok man?" Sam came up behind him to finally snap him out of his terrified gaze.

"No. I watched him beat her. I watched him attempt to destroy something I didn't know I wanted." His voice was low, steady and solemn.

John walked up to him next. "She's alright though. She's tough, remember!? She's right there, and she's perfectly fine."

"You don't understand-"

"Yes, I do Sherlock. It's PTSD. You're seeing it happen right in front of you again. Like it's happening now. But it's not. She's fine." John gave Sherlock a knowing look.

"No you don't understand! I've killed men, I've seen death at its most gruesome, I've faced things far worse but this... this affects me becau-" Sherlock couldn't finish, his face returned to complete seriousness. He swallowed nothing and just stared at a spot on the wall behind the chains. In the darkness, the letters IOU were written in blood, dripping slowly down to the floor. Eyes never wavering. He took in the new message that hadn't been there before. His expression was still serious, but there were slight twitches to show his great distress at the memories flashing in his mind, and the anger that was starting to brew. _He's not gone_. Was all Sherlock could think. Repeated over and over in his mind.

"It's alright. I still see it too." The Doctor came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He understood his pain. Although what John says is true, they are fine, it still hurts to think something would be so dark as to attempt to destroy it all. He followed the man's angered gaze at the wall. His eyebrows knit together as he walked toward the letters, pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

Meredith came up to Sherlock, paying no attention at what her father was doing. She felt Andrela start getting upset but she pushed it aside, Sherlock was her priority at the moment. She knew what he was remembering. It must've been difficult to watch knowing what he was attempting to end. She took his hands and placed them on her still flat stomach. She placed a hand on his sharp cheek to comfort him. "Sherlock. It's ok. I know it hurts to think about it. Believe me had it not been for Andrela, I would be an emotional wreck, I wouldn't be able to function. What he did was cruel, and what he attempted to do was barbaric. But she kept it safe. It's going to be ok." Sherlock snapped out of his lost state, now distracted by a different subject he sank down on his knees, and placed his forehead against her stomach, his hands holding her hips tightly for fear of her disappearing. The long sleeves of her dress draped over his shoulder as she ran her fingers through his dark curls.

"You promise? What I saw... him hitting you with the bat... no child would survive that." His voice was level and unwavering. _So very Sherlock, to try and mask his emotions when I can see into his mind, telling me the complete opposite is true._ Meredith looked down and smiled fondly at him.

Everyone stood silent realizing what was happening. The secret they had just found out, imagining the horror that Sherlock and the Doctor must have witnessed. "I promise." She placed both hands on either side of his face, making him look directly into her eyes as he sighed heavily. The relief he felt was short lived however, she began stressing again. He knew Moriarty wasn't done, they were all still in danger.

"Wings, are you... are you pregnant?" Dean's tentative voice broke the rest of the group's silence.

"Yes. I am." Sherlock looked up at the soft sound of her voice, a small smile growing on his face. She grinned at him, that was the first time she had admitted it out loud, and that somehow made it more real. Sherlock stood from his place and kissed her gently. He didn't care that everyone was there and watching, and for the moment he didn't care that Moriarty was possibly still alive. He needed her to know everything he was feeling, how surprisingly happy he was at the news. He broke away and stared into her dark blue eyes.

"How long have you known?"

"Almost three weeks."

Dean and Sam were both grinning ear to ear. "We're gonna be uncles Cas!" Dean turned and hugged his angel tightly. Laughing at his confused look.

Sam walked over to Meredith. "Wings. I know what I had planned to do was hurtful, and that you hated me for a while once you realized you had honestly done nothing wrong, but you need to know why I-"

"Sammy, I know. I know everything. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did but I hated that you hadn't trusted me. I hated that you felt the need to push me away instead of just bloody telling me!"

"I'm so sorry. I should've, I really should've," he held her gaze for a moment, imagining how things might have been. He had grown to know Sherlock well in the past three weeks and he honestly couldn't think of a better man to hold her heart. It was hard to move on. He had loved her, and he took a gamble and lost. He knew the risk he was taking. Sherlock was a good man. Sam was ready to let go, knowing she, no matter how powerful and all knowing, was in good hands. "but I guess, in the end, it was for the best. You found someone way braver than I ever was, and a good guy." He turned to face Sherlock who had been watching intently. "No matter how much of an ass you can be sometimes, I'm glad she fell for you. You're a good man, and with her at your side you'll be a great one." A smile grew on Sam's face as he stretched out his hand. "You're gonna be a great dad Sherlock."

Sherlock took it, a small smile, invisible to most, ghosted his face. "Thank you Sam."

The Doctor came running over from the wall holding an apple. The same letters were carved on it that were on the wall behind it. Sherlock quickly left Meredith's side and took the apple from him. "The bastards still alive." The darkness in Sherlock's voice startled Sam.

"That's not possible." Sherlock hadn't even noticed Andrela take over. "How did I not see this?!" She hissed out the words in her anger, she started pacing with her hands behind her back. Her wings fidgeted and her silver eyes flashed bright in anger. "How did he get past me?!"

"At least it's just him. He's a low level smoke should be easy for any of us to take him out."

"That is not the point Dean."

"Then what is? If he is as weak as you say this should not be an issue."

"It is not about his strength Castiel, it never was. He's smart, tactical, resourceful, there's a reason behind every move he makes. DAMN IT! I should've known this wouldn't be so easy! Why didn't I see it?!"

"Because you weren't looking in the right places." The Doctor walked up to his daughter and her twisted version of the TARDIS. "You were so focused on the things you cared about you didn't look any further." He walked to the door of the Police Phone Box and held it open. "May I please have my TARDIS back? She has had enough taste of anger and hatred." His tone was serious and low. A rarity for the Doctor.

"Very well." She walked into the box and snapped the door shut behind her. 


	18. Just as Justice tends to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a not for profit work and all characters belong to their respective copyright holders

The Doctor stopped bouncing around the consul and waited for his TARDIS to make it to their destination. Everything stopped moving and everyone let go of their respective pillars and railings.

Sherlock stood where he had fallen, and continued looking around, taking in every detail of the impossible machine he had walked into. He knew how it worked, and the science behind it was simple enough to understand. It was all its own relative dimension, it's little pocket world hidden inside a Police Box. It was still strange to experience, to realize that it is in fact possible and not just a theory in science journals. John was still speechless and stood in awe next to him.

"Close your mouth John. You're letting all the flies in." Sherlock's low whisper startled John, causing him to jump a few feet in the air.

"Uh, Doc, where'd you take us?" Dean had walked to the doors and opened them to reveal a familiar scene. The empty void of space was spotted with pink mists and bright stars in the distance.

"We need rest. Like last time we went on an adventure, we needed a break. Before you protest, Sherlock," he gave the man in question a glance, who in turn snapped his mouth shut, "you're not really wasting time as what we need to do won't happen for another 4,000 years. You are all welcome to change out of your torn clothing, the closet is downstairs." The Doctor nodded towards a set of stairs that spiraled down to the floor beneath them. Dean and Sam both grabbed Sherlock and John and pushed them down towards the stairs, heading to the level below. The Doctor continued typing away at a computer.

"Father, what ails you?" Meredith placed a hand on his to stop him from typing. "You're thoughts are clouded and dark. I dare not push further for fear of angering you. So please just tell me." Her deep blue eyes had small mists of pink in them, reflecting the nebula outside.

"Your speech pattern is very strange dear." The Doctor avoided her gaze and attempted to do the same with the conversation, but Meredith saw through it.

"If you had actually lived through all the eras I have, yours would be too. You'll find 'modern speech' to be quite new and a bit brutish to be honest. Now, don't derail the topic, what is wrong?" Meredith was engulfed in blue smoke for a moment as the dress she had been wearing disappeared and was replaced with her typical attire of jeans, boots, and blue flannel over a white tank. She seemed so casual again, so homely and open, he was willing to tell her his whole life story if she asked. The Doctor loved how very much like her mother she had turned out to be. There was a small piece of his late wife that still lived on.

"It's nothing really."

"It's not nothing, don't lie." Meredith's voice was level but he could tell she was slowly loosing her patience.

"You're just like your mum." He smiled at her. "She hated repeating herself. She gave me that same look too. You've really quite nailed it." He chuckled at her reaction. As she lightly rolled her eyes, she couldn't help the smile that played on her lips. She walked over to him and turned him to face her. He himself was in battered clothing and although healed, was still covered in dirt and blood. His ridiculous hair was now matted down instead of sticking out in its usual style, and his features had grown fearful and concerned.

"What's on your mind? Tell me." Her voice was soft and gentle.

"I can't check on it." He sounded broken and ashamed by what he was revealing.

"What?"

"On the computer, I can't scan you, remember? Therefore I can't check to really make sure it's fine. As happy as I am for you two, Sherlock is human, and you are not. No matter how similar your two species may seem, they're really not. I just want to make sure everything is ok. That you are going to be alright. You were also genetically modified, the wings are part of your DNA now, as is control of Huon particles. Your ability to delete something from any given time, or add to it, all has to do with that, and it's ingrained into your chemical make up. I just want to know that you will be alright, that there will not be any sort of complications." The Doctor looked into his daughters eyes, his were full of sorrow and experience, but her's were so much more so. He forgot sometimes that his own daughter was almost twice his age, that she had experienced far more than he had, only he had had the ability to run away, where as she hadn't. At least not until she and Andrela had started working together.

"If it worries you that much..." Meredith trailed off with a sigh.

"It worries me too. Don't think that it hasn't crossed my mind. Why can't you scan her?" Sherlock stood near by and had been quietly listening for sometime. He stood tall in a grey dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and slacks much like the ones he wore at home. He walked closer, the heels of his dress shoes clacked on the grating beneath him. "Why can't you see her?" His voice low and velvety.

"Because I don't let him, anyone in fact." Meredith walked closer to the computer screen by the consul with both men in tow. "Go ahead and try again." She took a deep breath as the Doctor prepared the computer for another scan. Sherlock watched the screen carefully, occasionally glancing at Meredith.

She let out a sigh as a gold misty energy left her body and surrounded her. The screen began to beep as it started scanning. She opened her eyes, the gold had taken over again and her voice echoed. "Tell me that means it's working. This is surprisingly exhausting."

"It's almost done. I just want to check something else, it'll only take a mo." He typed away at the keyboard, strange circular symbols popped up in lieu of words, Sherlock found that particularly interesting. He memorized them and filed them away for later. The computer beeped a few more times before a smile appeared on the Doctor's face. He slammed down on a button and ran down a hallway off on the right.

Meredith exhaled slowly, the gold mist receded back into her skin and her eyes returned to their deep blue. "Where did he go?" She looked around to find him. Her senses were shot in the TARDIS. She could hardly 'see' anything, one of the rare times that having that part of her shut down, actually calmed her. She was someplace safe and sound where it wasn't needed.

Sherlock turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up against his chest. He hadn't been able to properly hold her since the whole thing started in Kansas. "He obviously printed something out, honestly you should pay more attention." He smirked, making the sarcasm obvious.

"Now, listen here Mr Hol-"

"Got it!" The Doctor ran back toward the two as Sherlock let her go from his grasp. "So, it seems that it's going to take after you more dear, at least genetically speaking, it will be more Time Lord than Human. Now if that's the case, Gallifrean pregnancies typically last about two earth years, the last few months will be the most uncomfortable because you'll get very big dear, I'm sorry. However, the TARDIS says that it will be closer to about 15 months instead because the child is part human, and human pregnancies are nine months." The Doctor looked up at the two. Meredith seemed scared, but the healthy kind. Sherlock showed little emotion as he always did, but there was a shine in his eye that gave away his happiness. "Do you want to see your peanut?!"

"That is a strange way of calling it." Meredith extended her hand as a smile grew on her face.

"It's my grandchild, I will call it what I want!" The Doctor replied mockingly and handed her the image, it wasn't as grainy as an ultrasound but still rather difficult to see.

"Will I be starting off badly as a mother if I say I don't see it?" Meredith looked up at her father with a sarcastic expression.

"Probably." The Doctor teased.

Sherlock chuckled. He could see now where she had gotten her teasing and sarcastic nature. He stood closer to her, and wrapped an arm around her waist. With his other he pointed out the small creature in the center of the image.

Dean, Cas, and Sam came up the steps to the scene before them. They all stopped and watched Sherlock kiss the top of Wings' head and hug her close. Dean turned to Sam, glad to see him smiling. "I'm sorry she picked someone else man, but I'm glad you let go."

"It's alright. It's not like we were actually together or anything. I'm just happy she has a chance at a relatively normal life. Our nomad lifestyle wouldn't be something I would want for her. Besides, Sherlock's a pretty good guy." Sam leaned back on the railing and watched the Doctor start rambling off things they couldn't quite hear, not that they would understand.

Castiel walked up to the taller of the three and muttered something to Sherlock in his ear. Then nodded and walked back to Dean's side. "Simply reminded him of something he had wanted to do." He answered his human's questioning gaze.

Sherlock seemed to visibly become nervous and uncomfortable, in the most 'Sherlock' fashion. He would constantly shake his curls, and fidget with something in his pocket, otherwise showing no signs of distress. He said something to Meredith who was having a serious conversation with her father about what planet the child should be born on, and walked over to Castiel and his humans. "Do you really think now is the time?" His voice was still and serious, but a subtle note in it told them he was nervous. "With the possibility of Moriarty still alive? I want to make sure she's safe, that the baby will be safe." He turned to look at the woman in question. She was getting frustrated with her father due to the fact that he wanted them to travel to a better Galactic General Hospital for All Species and she insisted on staying on earth. "I don't want her in danger." Sherlock turned back to face the angel.

"Sherlock, did you know you were born on a Thursday?" Castiel turned his head to the side giving him a curious look.

"No." Sherlock had no idea what either subject had to do with each other.

"You were. I am Castiel, Angel of Thursday. You were born under my guardianship."

"So you're saying your his guardian angel?" Dean snickered.

"Yes." Cas gave Dean a serious look, which shut him up quickly.

"So as my 'Guardian Angel', you say I should do this? Is that what you are trying to get at? You should know I've never been one to take orders or directions." Sherlock put both his hands in his pockets, giving him a condescending air. Dean normally hates that but it suited Sherlock so well, he was also quite used to it.

"It is my job to ensure your happiness. Do not try to deny that making her yours forever would not do that."

"That is not what I meant. I simply don't believe this is the time."

"It will never be the right time for your methodical and precise self."

"Since when have you ever showed interest in the menial things humans do?"

"Since I discovered what love feels like, and how I wouldn't dream to go a day without the one person."

"I know of the sensation, feeling sentiment for the first time is strange. It's usually most people's downfall."

"Is it yours, Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes, but I am willing to fall. Just as I'm willing to perish to protect those I care about. I've done it once. I can do it again."

"So then what stops you? We are currently floating 4,000 years in the past. Mankind probably just learned how to use fire."

"There are things that need to be done. There are priorities."

"Here, there aren't any. I do not know much about romance, or what a 'romantic setting' is, but I believe that in front of the very stars that reflect in her eyes is the perfect place to ask."

Sherlock remained quiet as he took in the Angels words. He and this creature were so alike, both were new to the emotions they were feeling, both had shied away from human interaction for various reasons, but they embraced it when they finally felt comfort.

Sam and Dean watched this like a tennis match. It was a battle of monotone voices. Both were so serious and neither seemed to let emotion waver their iron façade. They stood straight in front of one another although Cas was an easy 4 inches shorter than Sherlock, he still held his ground well.

"You're right. Distract her. If I am to do this, I am to do this right." He walked back over to Meredith, who was now laughing at something the Doctor had said. The sound was music to his ears. The emotion he had labeled as 'love' was all he could feel when he heard her laugh, or even talk. The cheeriness of her laughter and giggling, would always remind him of birds, he hoped the design he chose would suit it well enough. He stood next to them for a moment before he heard Dean call out to 'Wings'. She turned to the sound of her nickname and walked over to the three men, leaving Sherlock alone with the Doctor.

Sherlock cleared his throat.

"Yes?" The Doctor knew what was coming. He could see it a mile away.

"I am new to much of this, but it is customary, I believe, to ask the father for his daughters hand in marriage. I would very much appreciate your blessing, although I do not know you well, she cares deeply for you, and I'm sure she would appreciate your approval as well." Sherlock's voice played on a whisper, the low baritone sounded almost...nervous.

The Doctor chuckled at the young man before him. "True, we haven't known each other long, but at the same time, I barely know my daughter. She has grown to be just like her mother, and I'm learning more and more about her every time we meet. I honestly believe I have no say in such things, I left her on a burning planet after all. I'm not truly in a position of giving approval over anything in her life. However, the fact that you would deem me worthy enough means a great deal." The computer next to him beeped, the Doctor motioned Sherlock to follow as he started walking down one of the many halls. "Come with me. According to the TARDIS, your friend John has gotten lost."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. He had told John not to wander off, he was terrible with remembering where he came from. "He gets lost on a one way street. It honestly doesn't surprise me."  
____________________________

"Where's John?" Meredith's voice cut through the comfortable silence. She sat on the floor in the library, they had wandered there because Dean and Cas wanted to learn more about Carrionites, in hopes of finding something to use against Moriarty.

"Probably exploring the TARDIS. He said he wanted to check it out." Sam sat on the floor next to her, scrutinizing the image of 'Peanut' as they all dubbed it. "What you think it's gonna be? Boy or girl?"

Meredith shrugged "I honestly don't care, so long as it comes out healthy. It's half human and half mutated me. I worry, but father says it will be alright. He'll be stopping by often to make sure everything is going well."

"Yeah, well I kinda hope it's a girl."

"Why's that Dean?" Meredith turned to look up at the man as he set a book down. Meredith stood and walked over to a particularly interesting shelf of books.

"I dunno, I just do. Little baby girl, a niece ya know?" He smiled at her.

"Well I kinda hope it's a boy. Just to spite Dean."

Meredith giggled at the look Dean gave his brother in response. She was glad she could have them both back in her life. She had missed them, even Sam.

She realized quickly after she had left them two years ago, that she hadn't done anything wrong. That Crowley had threatened to kill her if they remained in touch. She didn't understand why he would threaten her, but she didn't mind it, she was used to the threats. She had grown to resent, not Sam, but his decision. His choice of pushing her away, caused her to leave Dean and Cas too. She had left the closest thing she had had to family in over 300 years. That act alone, made her start over again. She forgave him though. She had lived long enough to know that holding grudges brings about nothing good.

Sam stood and placed the image next to Dean and Cas. Meredith continued scanning the book titles. She grabbed one that had perked her interest. She leafed through it, quickly scanning and memorizing all the information. She did the same with the next three volumes.

"What are you reading?" Sam walked up next to her, stuffing his hand in his pockets awkwardly.

"Well I just learned how to properly read and write circular Gallifreyan." She put the last book back onto the shelf.

"How do you do that in the blink of an eye?"

"I don't know, I just do. It was a more of review anyway  I already knew it I had just forgotten it, locked it away with the memories of my past." Meredith knit her eyebrows together in thought.

"What is it?"

Meredith drew her two swords from light and stared at the symbols etched into them. "I understand it now. I can read it." Her voice was low in astonishment. All this time and it was in her native language.

"What's it say?" Sam watched her carefully.

"The Guardian." She flipped the sword in her left hand over to reveal the other side. "The Protector." She lifted her other sword. "The Judge? I believe that's what it translates to. The Blade."

"So basically it's saying you're the judge, jury and executioner all wrapped up into one?" Dean had walked up at the sound of her swords being drawn.

"I mean she technically is, or at least she can be if she wanted to. Fate must really hate you."

"No, we get along quite well actually. It's Karma who hates me, as I never let things take its course. However I don't think I'm all of those things."

"You're not." Castiel spoke up from behind Dean causing him to jump. "You, are the guardian and the protector. She, is the judge and the blade."

Wings' eyes turned silver and her blue gown reappeared as Andrela took control. "I do not take it upon myself to deem one worthy of life or death. I do not deny that my Little One is a protector, she cares far too much. I, however rash I may be, am not her opposite!"

"You are opposites, it is in how you choose to use you're abilities that keep you sane. Instead of acting as opposites would, arguing and fighting, you play to each others strengths. You work together, you balance each others flaws."

"I get it. Sort of like a Ying and Yang thing."

"Exactly, Sam."

"It's not right... It will always feel wrong." Andrela released the swords and walked toward the table. She ran her fingers across the open book on the desk as a sigh escaped her lips. "I fear that my destiny cannot be rewritten no matter how many times I rewrite others', mine shall forever remain the same."

"How so?" The Doctor's voice came in from the doorway. He stepped through the threshold followed closely by Sherlock and John. His expression was a quiet anger, a frustration almost.

"I know you are weary of me. You want to trust me but find it difficult to do so. Why? Be it because of my past? Perhaps because of what my main function was on Gallifrey?" A sad smile played on her borrowed lips as she faced the Doctor.

"What was your main function?" John took a step around Sherlock to see Meredith/Andrela clearly. She merely gave him a sad smile in response.

"She was in a sense, the electric chair." Sherlock's low voice broke the silence that had fallen for a few minutes. Sherlock watched as a golden tear fell down her cheek. It took all his strength to not rush to her side. He knew this wasn't his Meredith. She stood with her back against a book case with her wings drooped down to the ground in a show of her discomfort and sadness at the subject. The sight of her like this seemed to lightly soften the Doctor's harsh gaze.

"As long as there are laws, there will be people who break those laws. Crime will always be a reoccurring theme. Every planet has its share and Gallifrey was no different. As Time Lords it was their job to protect the stream, to watch over it and aid in times of need. Few, but enough, would meddle far too much, end lives far too soon. Some of these meddlers would actually enjoy ending lives, bringing about dooms, war and pain. As a result, they would be charged with either death or the removal of all their remaining regeneration's, leaving them to watch their end come closer and closer. They needed a machine to do all this however, as time lords are in fact quite difficult to kill. Alas, I was made, genetically engineered and grown for the sole purpose of ending lives, that was my fate, my destiny. I was the favored blade in their armory against crime. With each life I took I grew different, became less a TARDIS, and more of... something else. The day before the planet was engulfed in flames a woman not of Gallifrey took me away. I practically volunteered to leave, I hated where I was and what I had become. I hated taking away lives, with each regeneration I took I grew stronger, unaware of what I became capable of. Herra then made me wish I had stayed, that I had resisted her, she took me apart and morphed me into something else, unnatural. Attached me to Yv-Meredith, and she in turn locked me away, unbeknownst to her that I was a separate entity. There I sat for 1500 years, in the darkest recesses of her mind, locked away with all her anger and hate. It was torture, I slowly began to loose myself, I too had forgotten what I was."

"But she didn't know it was you." John placed a comforting hand on her arm. Her silver eyes snapped over to stare at John's hand in mild amusement. Human's were so peculiar.

"I know this. I've forgiven her. I simply need him to understand why it is the way I am." She looked back and connected her gaze with the Doctor's. "I am torn. I sometimes wish I was never taken from the burning remains of our home planet, that I hadn't been taken apart and attached to another equally tortured soul, yet I am glad I was. Without that action taking place, I never would have met your daughter, she wouldn't have lived, you wouldn't have had your daughter back, you wouldn't have a grandchild on the way. I do not know how to feel about the past. The single strand of the Stream that I cannot rewrite, mine and her's, entwined together in a single thread. I do know that from the day she changed my views of this world, of her world, I've done nothing else but protect her. She is my Little One and I wish only for her happiness."

The Doctor's features softened, he hadn't trusted this TARDIS since he found out which one it was exactly. He was worried she had grown hateful and dangerous but now he could see that just the opposite was occurring. His daughter was changing those around her in ways he wouldn't have thought possible. He walked over to her and embraced her. This poor TARDIS had endured so much evil and yet with his daughters help had remained hopeful. "Before I stole my TARDIS, before the Daleks invaded, I was summoned to the capital. I had been charged with a crime I hadn't committed. They sent me to you. Do you remember?"

"... No."

"You refused to function. You refused to destroy me..."

"... yes... I recall now. You were the first to come to me that hadn't done what they were charged for. I judged you for what you had done, I looked into your soul and saw purity, I looked into your future and saw pain." Andrela pulled away from the embrace and remembered, every detail rushing towards her. Much how Yvette had done she had pushed away her memories of her life on Gallifrey. "I let you go. That's how you escaped. That's how you stole this TARDIS."

"I owe you my life."

"You knew this and still didn't trust me?"

"Like you said. You were trapped in a box full of hate and anger. I didn't know if it had changed you, and if it had, how much." The Doctor took a step back. "Draw your swords." She did as told. The bright light starting in her palm and extending out forming the delicate silver blade. "You are the Blade, just as you were on Gallifrey, only now, you can also be the Judge." He took her hand and flipped the sword to reveal the words. He reached to her other hand. "She is the Guardian, just as she was training to be on Gallifrey, and now she can choose to Protect, not just blindly follow orders. Focus on what you are. Work together, I want to try something." He took out his sonic screwdriver and whizzed it around the swords and checked the results. Her eyes shifted from their unsettling silver to the bright gold they all knew better. Her wings lifted back up off the ground, pride growing knowing that in the end this was all meant to happen, there had to be a balance and they helped each other find it. The Doctor took both her hands and pressed them together. The swords clinked as the blades touched. "Focus on what you two are, a team, focus on what you can both do. How you balance each other. On the rarest of occasions it is all right to be the judge, jury, and executioner, so long as there is balance. You have that, focus on that."

Meredith's eyes snapped down at the swords and focused on all those thoughts. Her want to protect, her need to be just and fair. She wanted to rid the world of its evils and yet do so fairly. She had let several vampires live so long as they kept their promise to only live off of animals. She had found a way for a werewolf to live in seclusion during the full moon and live a normal life the rest of the month. Yet she never hesitated to end a life that did not deserve to live. Suddenly the light in her hands grew stronger, brighter. She felt the swords in her hand become one. She looked away as the light was far too bright even for her.

The light dimmed as the weight in her hand shifted, no longer holding two blades she looked down and saw a longer thin sword. The double edge shimmered in the light of the library. The hilt and guard were entwined in a delicate gold. The words etched along on either side of the blade had changed, she looked up at the man in front of her, she asked with her voice echoing. "Swift, silent?"

"Just as justice tends to be, dear."


	19. Fallen too deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders. 
> 
> This chapter is so much sap and fluff you'll want go to the dentist after to make sure you didn't get cavities.

"So, you gonna pop the question or am I gonna have to do it for ya." Dean walked up to Sherlock and clapped a hand on the man's shoulder. Sherlock gave him a harsh look. "Hey man I'm just joking around. I think it's great. You're a bit of an ass sometimes but she seems to put up with it." Dean gave him a warm smile. "I know you're nervous, but she'll say yes."

"It isn't that. I still feel like there are things we need to do first."

"Like what?"

"Ensure Moriarty isn't a threat anymore." Sherlock turned to Dean and gave him a sarcastic glare.

"Look man, Cas has a point. Besides even if he is still out there, it doesn't matter how smart he is he's still a low level smoke. Taking him out'll be a piece of cake. Wings though, it's now or never. You've obviously been thinkin' about it. That's why you been carryin' the damn ring in your pocket."

"Hmm." Sherlock's annoyed grunt confirmed Dean's suspicions.

"So ya have been thinkin' about doin it? I was right!"

"What are you right about?" John came up behind them. After getting lost in the TARDIS he didn't want to be too far from anyone. He had wandered in too deep and wound up in a swimming pool in the middle of a tennis court.

"Have you told him?" Dean glanced at Sherlock, who slowly shook his head. "What?! How could you not tell him? He's your best friend ain't he?!"

"I haven't told anyone. Castiel only knew because he can read my mind!" He whisper yelled his response which only intrigued John more.

"It's alright Dean I'm quite used to him not telling me things. What ludicrous idea are you planning on doing this time?" John crossed his arms and gave him his signature look of amused exasperation. Sherlock watched the man he considered his friend for so long. He was tired and drained, yet here he was, willing to help or stop him with whatever wild adventure Sherlock threw his way. He looked over at Dean, he had only just met the brutish man four weeks prior but already considered Sherlock a friend and ally in his never ending war against the dark things of the night. Sherlock couldn't help but feel the same way, he just never expressed anything. He glanced over at Sam who was chatting away with the Doctor and Castiel. All three also very new to his life, yet he felt a similar bond with all of them as he did with Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson. _Family? Was that what it felt like?_

Meredith was standing in the corner reading a book. She had taken her flannel off and stretched out her wings to let them dry after her shower. Her long black hair fell loose at her sides reaching down to her mid back, as always, it looked windswept. His heart fluttered at the sight of her. He loved the thrill she gave him, the rush of adrenaline whenever they went on a hunt together, whether it was for a criminal or a creature of the night. The claming ecstasy he felt when they were together doing nothing. He still hated that she had found the weakness to his scold exterior and had slowly chipped away at it until it all but crumbled under her warm touch. In the end, Sherlock let her, he would let her do anything. She will forever puzzle him and confuse him, she will relentlessly tease him just as he will to her. They will always be each others pillars of strength, match each other in wits and help each other grow.

He looked back down at John who was still waiting patiently for an answer. The reason why he hadn't told him, to be honest, was because he was scared. All of this was so new to Sherlock he handled it the only way he knew how, keeping it to himself, being alone in his own little world. For the longest time, alone was all he had had, alone protected him.

Ensuring that Meredith wasn't in view he pulled out a little red box, he popped it open to reveal a delicate silver ring. John held in a gasp as he took the box from his friend. "Sherlock! What if she reads our minds?"

"She can't in here. The TARDIS blocks her, I've avoided thinking about it since I came to the decision."

"See man? Another reason why you should do it now. She won't see it comin' while she's here." Dean moved around to stand between John and Meredith as an extra precaution.

"Sherlock I-I can't belie-this is wonderful Sherlock!" John's hushed whisper was filled with happiness.

Sherlock looked down at the ring still in John's hand. "Do you think she will like it?" His voice was, as always, steady, barely showing any emotion, but John could see through the façade. He was nervous.

He looked down and studied the ring. It was a delicate looking thing but still sturdily made. Small bits of etched silver wrapped around the band giving the illusion of wings. At the very center was a small princess cut sapphire. It would normally be considered impure, denied in most cases for the imperfections of white all throughout the stone, but it matched her eyes perfectly. Circling the sapphire were smaller round diamonds giving the whole ring a bigger shine. The design was simple yet everything about it was a reflection of her. "Sherlock it's perfect. I'm sure she'll love it." He looked up at his friend, pride welling up inside him. In the past four years he's known him, he had done everything to try and open him up to emotions, to show him that they aren't all that bad. Yet here came Meredith, who had done so much in so short a time, he honestly couldn't think of anyone better for Sherlock. "Have you spoken to her father yet?"

"Yes, he's given us his 'blessing' as it were."

"Are you going to propose here?" John snapped the little box shut and handed it back to Sherlock, who slid it back in his pocket.

"Dude, literally everyone thinks he should, even the Doc said he should."

"Wait! Why am I the bloody last to know?"

"Perhaps John, if you hadn't have wandered off, you would of learned of this at the same time as everyone else." Sherlock squinted his eyes in a sarcastic remark, but then something happened that caused both Dean and John to snicker.

"Learned what exactly?" Meredith had come up behind them, her low voice immediately wiped the mans sneer off his face and replaced it with what Dean could only assume was nervous expression, although his features were practically blank. John almost felt sorry. Almost. Sherlock was going to have to get used to that. A wife always knows when her husband is up to something. Mary had taught him that ages ago. Dean gave Sherlock a quick wink and nudged him towards Wings, as he walked away from the two, dragging a still laughing John along with him.

"Honestly he acts like he never left his 10th year." Sherlock grumbled as he fixed his shirt and dusted off his arm where Dean had nudged him attempting to stretch out the wrinkles.

"Oh?"

"How are you feeling Bird?"

"You're not going to stop are you?"

"You know you don't mind it. No, I won't stop calling you that." He reached to her and wraped an arm around her waist just under her wings. He led her over to the doors of the TARDIS and opened them wide revealing a pink and purple nebula off to the right. He laced his hands behind his back and gave a heavy sigh.

"Sherlock what is it?" Meredith was growing worried, in the TARDIS she couldn't read his mind, she couldn't see what was bothering him. "Have I done something to upset you?" She raised an eyebrow.

Sherlock knew she was getting worried and he also knew she normally didn't care if she upset him. That was another thing he loved about her. She did as she wanted the rest of the world could simply move out of her way. "No. No darling you've done nothing wrong. Just the opposite in fact."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean, Sherlock?" Her chuckle was soft and light indicating to him that she was still curious about his thoughts but less stressed that something was wrong. He turned to look at her, meeting her gaze. Sherlock gave in. They were right. Whether he did it now or after it would end up being done either way. He agreed with Castiel, he didn't know much about romance, or what the perfect moment would be. He figured now was as good a time as any. He took a deep breath and let it out again. It was shaky, strange, he didn't feel nervous and yet his body was giving all the signs. "Sherlock you're scaring me. Just tell me. Between you and my father I'm going to have a heart attack with the stress you both give me." She rolled her eyes at the man in front of her. Sherlock just smiled, he knew she hated repeating herself. Much like he did.

"Darling." His baritone voice was as it always is when he spoke to only her, level and filled with subtle emotion. "As a child I had once dreamed of leading a life better than my father had. He had taken to gambling and alcohol until he died from it, leaving my mother to raise her two sons alone. I vowed I would be better, I would care for my family and be there to protect them. When I entered school however, all those dreams were boxed up and left as just that. Dreams. Nothing else. Never to become reality, to always be the remnants of a childhood fantasy. In school I learned I was different, I was strange, and to most that scared them. I had had one partner, a young lady that had grasped my interest, she wasn't as dim as everyone else. Soon however she found out that I wasn't normal, and why would I be? Normal was so boring. She left me and joined the rest of the students in hating everything about me, only this time with added private information. No matter how much I would ignore them, they would tease and belittle me relentlessly. As a result I pushed everyone away. I stayed alone. Alone was all I had and all I thought I could ever have, alone protected me. I may be different and almost seem inhuman at times but I am still a man, I still longed for company and a way to rid myself of all my terrible thoughts, a way to calm my ever working mind. I broke my own promise that I had made to myself when I was young. Instead of avoiding the path my father took I turned to one far worse. I took to drugs and for a while I was a lost cause. I was in a dark pit that few could recover from. Lestrade had helped me get clean. He gave me cases to work in order to occupy my mind and since then I returned to my cold self that had protected me throughout my schooling. Until I met John who showed me that friendship is not always a disadvantage."

"Sherlock..." Meredith had been listening quietly, taking in every word. He had only ever been this open once before, in 1945, when they had told each other practically everything.

"Yvette," he whispered her true name sending a shiver down her spine. He walked closer to her placing his hands on her shoulders he looked into her deep starry eyes, small whisps of pink played along the delicate golden edge of her eyes. "You are everything I've ever needed or dreamt of having, you're giving me something I never believed would come to be. You're giving me a chance at a family, my family. A chance to keep true to my promise, a chance to live a life I never thought I deserved. You give me everything and yet ask for so little in return. With you by my side I will never be tempted by drugs again, because you are my drug. You calm my mind merely by being next to me. You give me the chance to show who I really am, not the cold unfeeling man that everyone knows, but the Sherlock Holmes that hid away at age seven. The one that still cares however little it may seem." He took a step back from her and reached his hand into his pocket and fiddled with something there. Not being able to read his mind or emotions was killing Meredith. "Darling, my little Song Bird." A small smile played on his lips. "I appear to have fallen far too deep. I'm on a path I can never return from. You have become my primary concern, regardless of how indestructible you believe you are, you have become my whole life." He knelt down on one knee, as was customary, from his pocket he pulled out a small red box. "Would you do me the honor of forever being a part of it?" Sherlock opened the box to reveal the small delicate ring inside. He looked up to see Meredith in quiet tears. At first he was concerned he had done something wrong, but the wide smile she had on her face told him otherwise. "Will you marry me?" He said it. The four little words that had been plaguing him since he had the ring made. All he had to do now was wait for a response.

Meredith's mind was racing. Nine hundred things ran through her brain at once. Was it too soon? Should they wait till after the baby? But then again why should they? She knew what she wanted. He did too. What did it matter? They were both old enough to know that time was a relative thing. It didn't matter how long they had been together, what mattered was how long they were going to be. She wiped away her tears that she didn't know she had been crying. "Of course Sherlock, I would love nothing more than to be married to you."

Sherlock stood from his place on the ground and kissed her. Her soft lips pressed hard against his in an effort to tell him how much she loved him. That he would never have to be alone again, that as long as she was near no one would ever dare tease her new family. With the little red box still in his hand he wrapped both arms around her and squeezed her tight. Sherlock realized everyone else had been watching intently and at the moment of her response they broke into cheers, except Castiel, he merely smiled which was rare enough for the Angel. They broke apart and Sherlock removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her left hand where it would sit from that day onward. A symbol to the world that she was loved, that she was his and he was hers. They hugged once more before turning to the rest of the group who were still clapping.

Meredith admired the ring on her finger. Never in all her years did she think she would ever find someone. Let alone be able to be with them for a long period of time. Now that she knew she could give Sherlock her regenerations that she didn't use, it could buy them enough time to figure out how to stay together as long as she lived. It was selfish of her, she knew that, but she was positive Sherlock was thinking the same thing. She looked up at her friends, she made eye contact with her father. She knew Sherlock had asked but just to be sure, "Father, do we have your blessing?"

"You always will." He smiled at her with a tear streaming down his face. It was so strange to see him like this. When she had read his memories this regeneration of him was usually so bouncy and always talking, but then the past version of this regeneration was born out of love, this forced one was born out of remorse and lament. He was bound to be different. Meredith reach over and hug her father close.

"Thank you father." She whispered as she pulled away. She turned to the rest of the men. "Well I guess you're looking at the future Mrs. Holmes." She smiled at them. "It'll be nice to have an actual last name I didn't give myself." She chuckled as they all took turns congratulating them. The entire time Sherlock hadn't taken his eyes off of her. Meredith hadn't noticed, she was talking with Sam and Dean. Castiel was talking to the Doctor about what step to take next. Sherlock began making his way over to them to join the conversation. Back to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS  
> I know I've been spelling Gallifreyan wrong this whole time. Forgive me but I'm too lazy to go and change every single one. Do not fret however! I shall be spelling in correctly from here on out. 
> 
> PPS please do drop a comment, let me know what you all think!


	20. Epilogue

**Three Months Later**

_Click. Tap. Click. Tap. Click. Tap._

"Sherlock stop pacing."

_Click. Tap. Click. Tap. Click. Tap. Clic-_

"Sherlock!"

"What?!"

"Stop pacing you're going to drive me mad."

"No John. I can't just sit here and wait any more. I'm tired of this. Where else could he have gone?!"

"Hell maybe." John went back to his newspaper. It had been months since they last saw any sign of Moriarty. John had a suspicion they wouldn't be seeing him for a while. "Where's Meredith?"

"With her father. They're spending the day together. I believe this marks an anniversary."

"Of what?"

Sherlock merely gave John a look.

"Right."

"Sherlock dear! You have a guest!" Ms. Hudson called from below as heavy steps could be heard climbing the stairs. Lestrade.

"Where?" Sherlock had been itching for something to do. He had been bored without a case, never mind it had only been a day since the last one.

"Over in Harlow. Triple murder in a sealed house. We thought double homicide and suicide, but they were all shot point blank in the forehead. Might be more than it looks."

"Text me the address I'll be right behind."

Lestrade nodded and took his leave.

"Coming John?" Sherlock grabbed his coat and flung it on.

"Of course!"

They bounded down the stairs, locking the door and checking the seal beneath the welcome mat. They may not have found Moriaty again but at least they would be ready for him.

____________________________

** Moon of Eridease **

 

"How long has it been?"

"Since I last came here? Oh. About thirty years. Before then I came all the time. Had lunch with all of you here and there. I would tell you of the adventures I'd undertaken. The people I've come to care for, I used to spend quite some time here."

Yvette walked up to the headstone bearing her name. "Never thought I'd get to see my headstone."

"Never thought I'd get to see you." The Doctor walked up next to her. "I want to get rid of it, since you're not-"

"Don't. It's alright. A part of me did die on that planet. I had so much in store for me there, I had quite the hefty weight on my shoulders. That's gone. I was supposed to rule a planet. Now I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"You're still royalty. You still have the duty to protect-" The Doctor's eye brows knit together.

"And I fully intend to. Earth may not need me as it's queen, but I will keep them safe. However that is not what I meant." Yvette moved closer to the smaller of the four tombstones. In light etching was the names of her brothers. "I lost my right to a throne and I lost my people. However I feel that if I say I am relieved of that weight being lifted I would be out of line. I'd regret the words if I said them truthfully. And yet, I would take that burden again in a heartbeat if it meant having my family intact again. But, if I hadn't lost them, if I hadn't been taken, I never would be where I am now. I wouldn't have met Sherlock. I wouldn't be carrying a child. To be queen would be a vow of celibacy. I wouldn't be able to have my own family. Everything turned out so odd however I fear to say if it was for the better or for worse. There's so much I wish to say but feel I can't."

"Yvette, we can't control what cards are delt to us. What we can control is how we play them. Sometimes you have to take the gamble and see if it works. Sometimes you win and sometimes you won't. You'll lose more than you made. But if you keep trying and learn from your mistakes, you can come out on top." He came up next to her and wiped away her tears that were steadily streaming down her face. "Sometimes it's ok to not know what to do or how to feel. It's part of living. All you can do is keep your head held high and take these things in stride."

Yvette embraced her father tightly. He was right. Time can only tell what will be in store for them now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was short and yes I got rid of the last one for many reasons. Primarily because I started writing the next part in the series and this little installment was getting far too long. I do hope you have all enjoyed it so far. And now on to the next adventure!!!


End file.
